Al Final
by PrincesYaoi
Summary: -¿Empezamos? Pregunto con un tono bajo, algo sutil e innegablemente encantador un sublime muchacho de ojos negros. Pero, para desgracia del gran Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki no era un chico precisamente susceptible a sus encantos. Un hetero, para lo que le faltaba a esa jodida noche. -!Al demonio! ¿Vamos a follar a o te devuelvo tu dinero? NaruSasu/ Yaoi
1. Al Final

-¿Empezamos?

Pregunto con un tono bajo, algo sutil e innegablemente encantador un sublime muchacho de ojos negros, luego esbozo en su hermoso rostro una sonrisa, una que cualquiera con un libido saludable calificaría como sensual; aunque si ese fuera el caso, el rubio que tenía enfrente ya estaría tendido en la cama.

Para desgracia del gran Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaqui no era precisamente un hombre susceptible a sus encantos; un heterosexual, para lo que le faltaba a esa jodida noche del demonio, un maldito y puñetero hetero con la disposición sexual de un cubo de hielo.

-¡! Al demonio! ¿Vamos a follar o te devuelvo tu dinero?

Se podría decir que el mayor talento de Sasuke era su habilidad para atraer a la gente con semejante carácter del demonio, porque si, Sasuke era poco paciente, extremamente irritable y por sobre todo terco, y claro jamás admitiría que se estaba rindiendo, no señor, nada de eso. Ese maravilloso joven de cabellos negros y exquisita piel pálida estaba reservado para todo aquel que tuviera una cantidad decente de dinero y ese maldito rubio no iba a ser la excepción; ese era su argumento.

Sasuke ya estaba lo suficientemente jodido como para salir a buscar dinero en la madrugada. Porque por dios que lo necesitaba, era su inspiración, su filosofía de vida, su única esperanza y lo que precisaba para pasar la noche y con suerte sobrevivir un par de días; sencillamente no podía andar haciéndole favores a toda pobre criatura que pareciera necesitar un abrazo, pero entendió en el instante en el que vio a ese rubio que sus intentos por hacer bien su trabajo se había ido al diablo. Solo no pudo ignorarlo, en una solitaria noche de navidad como esa, un apuesto chico de piel dorada tendido en una banca de la iglesia, no era exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar al escabullirse en el atrio.

Pero ¿Qué hacía en la iglesia un prostituto mientras todos derrochaban su dinero afuera? Fue lo que se preguntó Naruto al encontrarse con el suave tacto de esa piel pálida. No estaba rezando, ni siquiera buscando un alma susceptible que seducir y explotar por comida o un lugar donde pasar la noche, no… lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo era buscar ayuda divina; así es, esta vez había el irresistible Sasuke Uchiha había caído muy bajo. Robar utensilios sagrados no era su negocio favorito, pero estaba realmente desesperado.

Y ¿Cómo llego a semejante situación? ¿Qué más daba? Si la mayor parte del tiempo no recordaba ni su nombre. No era alcohólico, cabe aclarar, ni tenía la suerte de ser drogadicto, y claro, jodida suerte hubiera sido estar drogado cada vez que un asqueroso borracho se le lanzaba encima, aunque no era tan malo, esas burdas palabras que le susurraban entre incoherencias a veces parecían lo más cercano que tenía al afecto. Valla vida, su éxito se esfumo y debía estar muerto, si incluso sus embobados clientes concordaban en decir que era menos que una puta, y a duras penas. Pero ¿Qué más se podía pedir a un marginado sin familia?... sin hogar, sin dignidad y sin ninguna brillante idea que salvara el día. Aunque, Sasuke debía admitir que ofrecerle sexo a un pobre diablo sin dinero sí que había sido un acierto digno de un genio, eso podía apostarlo. Ese estúpido rubio había sido un hallazgo, y que su falta de sentido común le hubiera dado algo de alegría a esa noche tan absurda no tenía nada que ver.

Así es, es chico que lo vio robando y le extendió la mano con un "Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaqui ¿Quieres sentarte?" le había dado la más idiota y estúpida sensación de bienestar que había tenido en meses. Tener una conversación casual era grato, hacerlo con alguien igual de desgraciado y lo suficientemente jodido como para pasar su navidad solo en una iglesia era reconfortante.

Naruto debía ser un imbécil incluso mayor que él, y eso era mucho decir, ya que ese precioso y nada elegante prostituto lo hacía todo en grande. En grande había mandado al carajo todas sus posibilidades de hacer con su vida algo, en grande había jodido hasta su última oportunidad de ser amado o tan siquiera apreciado por alguien que no quisiera tenerlo en cuatro. O si, Sasuke era un experto en el arte de tirar todo a la mierda con solo tocarlo. Pero si algo podía alegar a su favor era su capacidad de sacarle provecho a todo, o de al menos creer que podía hacerlo.

-Vamos, no te hagas de rogar, tebbayo _exclamo el rubio con un gesto gracioso_

-¿Qué no tienes a alguien esperándote en casa? es tarde _exclamo Sasuke saliendo desde detrás de la mesa del sacerdote_ deberías estar tirándote a una linda novia y no cuidando estatuas.

-No tengo novia _Oyó su voz suave, algo confianzuda y amigable por naturaleza_

-¿Quieres una? _pregunto Sasuke bajando por las cortas escaleras del altar_

-No, hombre, son problemáticas…

-Entonces eres del tipo que prefiere el sexo casual.

-Que va… soy del tipo que apenas recuerda que tiene pene.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y lo observo de pies a cabeza; parecían tener la misma edad. Sin más se dejó caer a su lado en la banca y su vista se fijó en el tenue color de los vitrales.

-Ojala yo pudiera, a veces es un dolor en trasero.

-Entonces eres de los que no pueden vivir sin sexo…

-Supongo, es bastante literal.

-Literal como ¿"Eso me da comer"? _su voz era condescendiente, algo compresiva_ ¿Eres prostituto?

-¿Tengo esa pinta?

-No… solo lo imagine, tienes esa clase de aura sensual de burdel, además… _acompañadas por una radiante sonrisa sus palabras se perdieron en el frio eco de la iglesia_ eres hermoso.

-¿Esa es una propuesta?

Naruto guardo silencio por un momento, paso la vista por cada cuadro y estatua buscando señales divinas que le dijeran que pasar sus últimas horas con un prostituto era una mala idea, pero no las hayo, y la perfecta silueta de ese desconocido bajo la tenue luz de las velas le pareció endemoniadamente exquisita. Mentiría si dijera que su instinto heterosexual no trato de persuadirlo, pero de alguna forma ese rígido chico de facciones bellas y mirada fría parecía agradable.

-¿Cuánto cobras?

-¿Cuánto tienes?

Naruto se registró los bolsillos buscando lo que tristemente parecía ser todo lo que poseía y luego de contar un sinfín de monedas soltó:

-Tres con cincuenta.

-¡Valla, tienes suficiente para una soda! _soltó Sasuke tratando de parecer sarcástico; ese rubio no creería que era tan barato_

Tras la falta de respuesta de Naruto, lanzo su oscura mirada por en encima de su semblante, ese alegre rostro que escondía tristeza y parecía ser muy bueno disfrazando sus penas era de alguna forma confortable. Su mente dejo de trabajar y sin pensárselo mucho soltó:

\- Está bien… _una leve curva rara vez dibujada en sus labios se dejó ver, una muy diferente a la de sus artimañas seductoras, una algo conmovida y a la vez identificada con la desgracia de ese rubio_

-¿Conoces algún buen lugar? _pregunto Naruto dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke, una que el muchacho devolvió riendo ¿Naruto no tenía mucha experiencia en esa clase de negocios, Cierto?_

-Vamos, dime que no palmeas de esa forma a todas las prostitutas que contratas… maldición, eres un dobe.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Me agradas, Teme.

-Joder, me diste tres dólares por sexo, trata de parecer más desesperado.

-Lo estoy, bueno, debo estarlo si contrátate a un hombre, soy hetero, ¿sabes?

-Eso va a ser un problema… _soltó Sasuke algo serio, mientras le daba vueltas a su cabeza buscando algún lugar que pudieran usar gratis; estaba quebrado_

Durante un par de horas charlaron sobre nada en especial, tan solo divagando sobre cualquier cosa que hiciera fluir el tiempo; contemplando la fresca naturalidad en esos irracionales intercambios de palabras, creyendo solo distraerse en estupideces, cuando en realidad disfrutaban profundamente de la compañía.

Esa iglesia vacía casi abandonada, el sonido de los juegos pirotécnicos en la lejanía, una que otra risa inundando el eco de la sala; se sentía cálido, de alguna manera memorable.

Habían acordado salir una vez la hora pico del distrito rosa hubiera pasado, y eso era luego de las tres de la madrugada; conseguir un lugar sería más fácil.

Y eso los había llevado allí, a un motel de quinta ubicado en la calle más triste y desierta del distrito rojo. Sasuke negociaba con el dueño mientras Naruto observaba algo consternado la horrible decoración del lobby, si es que eso tan siquiera podía considerarse un cuarto, en vista de los enormes agujeros que llenaban las paredes.

-Ya te lo dije, todas las habitaciones están llenas.

-Vamos, sé que puedes conseguirme algo.

Tras un largo suspiro el insípido hombre de porte simple le lanzo a Sasuke una llave.

-Tienes una hora, si luego de eso tú y tu novio no han terminado los voy a sacar a patadas.

-Siempre tan encantador, gracias Barry _dejo salir el pelinegro arrastrando a Naruto dentro del pequeño cuarto_

Reír con un simpático chico en la catedral era una cosa, pero tener sexo con él en un motel era otra, el pánico invadió momentáneamente a Naruto.

-Así que… ¿se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? Ese Barry, parece agradable _comento caminando junto a la cama como si se preparara para salir huyendo_

-Terminemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieres? _soltó Sasuke impacientándose un poco por el creciente nerviosismo de su cliente_ ¿no vas a echarte para atrás, cierto?

-No, pero ¿puedes ir lento? Esto es extraño, tebbayo.

-Vale, pero quita esa cara de horror que no intento violarte.

-Maldición, es difícil, mira este lugar, me da claustrofobia.

-Normalmente el cliente paga el lugar, así que agradece y cierra la boca.

Luego de casi cuarenta minutos de fallida seducción y algo que Sasuke no supo exactamente como llamar, pero Naruto aseguro que era un beso, se encontraban aquí, justo al principio, con un Sasuke muy irritado tratando de sacar de su bolsillo todas las monedas que el rubio le había dado y con un Naruto indescifrable sentado al borde de la cama, con la mirada baja y cierta miseria en ella.

-Ten _dijo, Sasuke arrodillándose para poner en su mano un puñado de monedas_ ve a casa, escucha no sé qué diablos te paso ni por qué te digo esto… pero, tómalo… si necesitas más dinero… _desconociendo sus propios actos se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero y saco de su billetera los últimos cuatro dólares que tenía_ no es mucho, pero puede servirte.

Jamás en su vida el desalmado Sasuke Uchiha había hecho uso de eso llamado compasión, aún menos de la generosidad. No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero después de ver esos ojos azulados abiertos de forma expectante entendió una inminente verdad: ya estaba cansado de todo eso. De ver clientes contemplándolo siempre con esa misma mirada, de quedarse solo, de no tener nada, de estar acabado y no conservar ni un poco de dignidad que le hiciera la vida menos agria. Sasuke entendió que ya no necesitaba ese dinero, como tampoco necesitaba ya nada; estaba extinguiéndose, prácticamente muriendo y mientras los recuerdos de aquellas noches cada vez más largas iban y venían su cuerpo se desgastaba. No quería deambular una vez por la madrugada buscando una forma de llegar vivo a la mañana, no quería despertar en un hotel preguntándose qué haría después ¿adónde iría? ¿Por qué?

Al entregarle esos esos cuatro dólares a Naruto estaba delegando. Delegando sus ganas de vivir, y es que ya no le quedaba ninguna, no tenía ni un pobre motivo que pelear. "Vive, yo quedo aquí" fueron las fatídicas palabras que trasmitió silenciosamente al entregarle lo poco que le quedaba.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaqui ¿recuerdas? "Naruto"… dilo, Teme _exclamo por lo bajo con un tono cálido, más cálido y delicado que cualquiera que alguno de sus clientes alguna vez hubiera usado_

-Joder, lárgate ya Naruto.

El toque de un profundo beso dejo mudos sus labios, Naruto lo había besado, y valla beso había sido, si dejo al muchacho más experimentado de todo el bajo mundo sin palabras. Una corriente casi eléctrica recorrió sus labios y los impregno del calor envolvente de ese rubio que sentía tener clavado en el alma desde hace mucho; como si fueran amigos, como si fuera el destino.

-Excelente trabajo, ya veo que eres un profesional… _exclamo Naruto devolviéndole el dinero como pago_ fue bueno… ahora cuídate, gracias.

En silencio Naruto camino hacia la puerta dejando a Sasuke aun arrodillado frente a la cama, le dedico sutilmente una mirada apagada y deseo haber conocido a ese agradable sujeto bajo otras circunstancias. Cuando no tuviera que pagarle para obtener algo de compañía y plática sin sentido que alegraran su última noche vivo, cuando su encuentro no significara más que una inevitable despedida y su tiempo juntos no se perdiera de inmediato al salir por esa puerta. ¿Y qué podía decir? Si el chico realmente le agradaba, si de alguna forma sentía conocerlo, si se identificaba con ese trágico sentimiento que se escondía muy en el fondo de esos ojos negros.

Un golpe frio lo dejo helado al pensar que moriría sin más y todo, su vida, su historia, incluso ese encuentro fortuito solo desaparecerían. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No quería morir, no aun, no así.

-Sabes… _exclamo casi en un susurro mientras el pomo de la puerta se sacudía en su mano_ Si atravieso esta puerta voy a morir, bueno… más bien, van a matarme.

El pálido y hermoso rostro de Sasuke se giró hacia él inexpresivo, pareció analizar sus palabras por un par de segundos y con un tono de obviedad exclamo:

-Entonces no salgas….

Naruto rio por lo bajo, se tomó un momento para darle forma a la repentina idea que tenía en mente y se giró para proponerle a Sasuke lo que le pareció lo más estúpido que había pensado en mucho tiempo, pero sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta sin ser pronunciadas; el sonido de un disparo las detuvo.

Más disparos y un grito ahogado lo hicieron temer de verdad, sobre todo al ver el rostro de Sasuke hecho una encrucijada; ese había sido Barry. No le tomo mucho entender que estaban registrando el lugar, lo estaban buscando.

-Yo… tenemos que…

Fue todo lo que logro pronunciar en medio del pánico antes de que Sasuke lo tomara del brazo para empujarlo por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué haces?! _pregunto mientras era arrastrado por la escalera de emergencia _

-¿Qué crees que hago, Dobe? ¡Salvo tu trasero!

Un repentino tirón hizo a Sasuke volverse violentamente, su rostro quedo en blanco al toparse con la intensa mirada azul del Naruto, ese azul era más brillante que el cielo que empezaba a vislumbrarse sobre los edificios, era tan denso que lamento no haberlo contemplado antes.

-Si te atrapan con migo también van a matarte _Sus ojos rodaron hacia el estrecho callejón rehuyendo ese par de pozos negros que Sasuke estrechaba delatando su urgencia_ La situación es que… ya no hay nada que hacer, quédate aquí ¿quieres?

-Vas a dejar que te maten… _afirmo certeramente el pelinegro con un profundo deje de tristeza en su voz_

-Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido antes, creo que habríamos sido buenos amigos _dispuesto a correr se giró; no quería ver ese rostro desilusionado y recordarlo_ cuídate…

Los dedos del pelinegro se deslizaron por su brazo hasta encontrarse con su mano y entrelazarse con los suyos; detuvo a Naruto en seco.

-Sasuke… soy Sasuke

Una gran sonrisa, una de genuina alegría se dibujó en el rostro del rubio al escuchar esa sencilla palabra y no pudo evitar pensar: que nombre tan perfecto, tan agriamente melodioso, tan fácil de gravar para no olvidarlo nunca, y ¿cómo no? Si su dueño era sublime.

-Cuídate, Sasuke…

Dicho eso dio un par de pasos y luego se detuvo, su cuerpo se sentía frio, helado ante la crudeza de los dos certeros disparos que escucho a sus espaldas. Sasuke estaba…

Antes de que pudiera voltear sintió el peso del pelinegro empujando su espalda… "muévete" gimió de manera casi inaudible mientras el hierro bajo sus pies se estremecía por el peso extra que los hombres que lo buscaban hacían. La delicada estructura se estremecía mientras los matones se aproximaban peligrosamente y entonces Naruto entendió que su desafortunada situación había cambiado, morir ya no era una opción; debía sacar a Sasuke de ahí y ponerlo a salvo.


	2. Por el Camino Incorrecto (primera parte)

Y así nada más, el tétrico silencio de una mañana cualquiera en el distrito rojo, se alzó. Y con ella los extraños caprichos de la vida le escupieron en el rostro a cualquier decente creencia que alguna vez hubiera tenido Naruto, para dejarle en claro que al destino se le apetecía dejarlo vivir un día más y ponerle un hermoso prostituto encima solo porque se le daba la gana.

Y el precioso rostro de ese muchacho tenía que ser la cosa más grata que había visto en mucho tiempo, su delicada silueta dormida bajo la fuerte luz del techo agujerado de la bodega lo hacía lucir tan sereno e irónicamente angelical que casi se le apetecía contemplarlo por el resto del día. Sus dedos se veían tentados a desliarse sobre su cabello para ordenar los finos mechones negros que se resbalaban sobre su frente, a delinear las salpicaduras rojas que contrastaban intensas en la pureza de su piel albina y a colocar un par de marcas en el para adornarlo o convencer a su corazón ilusionado de que ese ángel era un prostituto solamente.

Pero mentiría si lo creyera, porque Sasuke, en definitiva, era más que eso, era su amigo, quizás. Y una persona sincera, más valiente y generosa que cualquier educado jovencito que hubiera conocido en los rincones más refinados de la clase alta.

En solo un par de horas ese muchacho le había mostrado más cariño y camarería que su respetable familia en toda su vida.

Su propia madre no habría sacado de su ridícula cuenta bancaria un solo centavo por él, pero Sasuke, en su lugar, había recibido una bala.

El sereno y algo cansado rostro del rubio contemplaba expectantemente la entrada mientras presionaba con cierto nerviosismo la herida en el hombro del chico, preguntándose en qué momento su padre atravesaría esa puerta y qué diablos haría entonces con él.

Su único plan para ese día era estar en una caja camino al cementerio, así que sus opciones en ese momento, no eran precisamente las mejores.

Su triste realidad lo tenía tendido en un sucio depósito, sobre un charco de sangre que de poder borraría de su recién creada lista de equivocaciones amorosas, si es que a eso se le podía categorizar como una.

Sasuke llevaba un par de horas dormido sobre él, y para Naruto y su nula experiencia médica eso era una victoria, sacar una bala con una pinza de bolsillo, una linterna y un milagroso tutorial de Youtube, no había sido nad

Tenía que admitir que besarlo no habría sido una mala manera de disfrutar sus últimos minutos vivo, con gusto habría partido al infierno sabiendo que logro probar esa exquisita experiencia en sus labios como último plato.

Le encantaba la compañía de ese chico, era genuina y más allá de la sutilezas o el sentido común; reconfortante.

Quizás era que su solitaria situación lo hacía propenso al apego por cualquiera que le mostrara un poco de simpatía, pero Sasuke realmente le había aliviado el corazón, lo había hecho sentir, afortunado y muy agradecido, considerando que un grupo de desquiciados lo buscaban para matarlo.

Lo cierto era que, no cualquiera hace tanto por un sujeto al que conoció en la madrugada en una iglesia, quizás solo era la necesidad de dos almas solitarias atrayéndose mutuamente o una amarga jugada del destino. Solo eran dos extraños pasando el rato mientras trataban de pensar un uso para sus vidas. Un prostituto sin ningún lugar a donde ir y un revoltoso adinerado con su lugar ya preparado en el cementerio hablando de nada en especial, haciéndose compañía sin ningún buen motivo. Y todo lo que Naruto sabia era que o Sasuke era muy estúpido o realmente era la persona más amable que alguna vez hubiera conocido, aunque bueno, eso segundo quizás tendría que considerarlo con más calma cuando despertara.

El profundo silencio ya entrado en la tarde, era intenso, seguía taponando sus oídos mientras su mirada desconcertada y aun algo somnolienta intentaba fijarse en un punto y todo lo que alcanzo a oír divisando la mirada azulina de Naruto fue: "tenemos que irnos".

Lo siguiente que Sasuke supo era que estaba siendo arrastrado por las repletas calles del distrito de comercial y su compañero hablaba sobre un hombre con un departamento en un edificio en el centro.

-Dobe… ve más despacio _alcanzo a decir sintiendo en la cabeza los zumbidos del ruido de las calles_

Naruto lo vio llevarse la mano al rostro aun tambaleándose por la pérdida de sangre, observo alrededor buscando a quienes los seguían y luego de pensarlo un poco paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Está bien, iremos por el subterráneo _exclamo llevándolo por una calle un poco menos agitada_ creo que aun puedo hacernos pasar con mi tarjeta, pero te advierto que estará lleno.

Y justo como dijo, las filas estaban llenas a más no poder. Sasuke se sentía algo incómodo a cuestas de un rubio y aun con su ropa de trabajo llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Nos están viendo… _dijo haciendo voltear a Naruto hacia un grupo de chicas que los acompañaba en la multitud que esperaba el metro_

-Llamas bastante la atención, menos mal que te preste mi sudadera, o ya nos habría parado algún oficial creyendo que te estas desangrando.

-Vamos, no es tan grave… si un idiota puede arreglarlo siguiendo un tutorial debe ser insignificante.

-¡Oye! me costó trabajo. Un Teme como tú obviamente no entiende la ciencia que requiere hacer un procedimiento de ese tipo _puntualizo avanzando con el salvaje grupo de personas que se abalanzo hacia adentro del metro_

Lograron entrar apenas quedando contra la puerta y no es que a Naruto le molestara tener a Sasuke tan cerca, sino que sus quejas evidenciaban que llevar a alguien con un enorme agujero en el hombro, en un vagón atorado de personas no era la mejor idea, pero si una que podía aprovechar, ya que ese orgulloso prostituto era de los que prefiere desmayarse a dejar que alguien lo sostenga o lo abrace disimuladamente como hacia Naruto.

El teme pudo respirar tranquilo librándose del acoso del rubio cuando el metro se vacío en la siguiente parada. Pensó en sentarse, pero el tenso apretón de la mano de Naruto le indico que algo no estaba bien.

-Nos tienen… _lo oyó decir y entendió de inmediato que los fornidos hombres que se encontraban cruzando la puerta no tenía intenciones nada sanas_

Su cuerpo completo se desprendió de la vida mientras su mente maquinaba mil cosas que incluían mayormente como habría de terminar de manera tan absurda su existencia. Sintió miedo y algo de vergüenza replicándose que no podía partir al más haya con una vida tan desgraciada, tan inútil y despreciable. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salir de allí y buscar de inmediato un trabajo, dignidad o algo que lo hiciera sentirse miserablemente bien.

Se encontró pensando que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa, golpeándose internamente en busca de una salida y de pronto sus ojos se toparon con la solución.

Sin pensarlo dos veces estampo a Naruto contra sus labios y se dedicó a darle el beso más indecente y escandaloso que hubiera practicado. Todo su cuerpo estaba en ello frotándose de forma promiscua y en la opinión de cualquiera sumamente excitante, sobre el cuerpo del rubio mientras lo enredada en sus brazos y lo hacía corresponder su contacto.

Y valla que fue un éxito, en un dos por tres el policía que había divisado en el asiento de enfrente se encontraba junto a ellos.

-Jóvenes, tengo que pedirles que se abstengan de hacer esta clase de demostraciones públicas de afecto, hay niños presentes _dijo haciendo notar que habían un oficial presente y en toda la disposición de actuar_

Esos matones no se atrevían a lanzarse a los golpes con un policía enfrente, Naruto lo entendió y de inmediato le siguió la corriente a Sasuke, tenían que mantel al oficial allí.

-Quiere decir, oficial ¿que no puedo hacer esto con mi novio? _dijo agarrando por la cintura a Sasuke para darle un beso_

Y así empezó un animoso debate sobre la moral y los derechos homosexuales a la que más de un pasajero se sumó.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ya un par de lesbianas se habían encargado de acaparar la atención de todos con un discurso sobre la aceptación y la diversidad sexual. A lo que Sasuke y Naruto dieron gracias, ya que se les estaban acabando los argumentos.

Al bajar se perdieron rápidamente entre la muchedumbre y los hombre que los perseguían quedaron atrás varias cuadras antes de que retomaran su ruta.

-¡Eso fue brillante! ¡Tebbayo! _escucho al rubio gritar al salir del laberinto de callejones_ joder teme, sí que se te da bien eso de pensar rápido.

-¡Y yo que creía que eras hetero! mierda Naruto, eso estuvo intenso… ¿viste la expresión del policía? creyó que íbamos a ponernos a tener sexo hay mismo…

-Eso es actuación Teme, tu por otra parte, rayos eres profesional en esto, ¿eh?

-Es mi trabajo… _dijo en un tono molesto haciéndole ver a Naruto que estaban entrando en el tema incorrecto_

El rubio se rasco la cabeza desconcertado, aun no alcanzaba a entender del todo a ese chico, pero lograba ver que su trabajo no le gustaba tanto.

-A todo esto… _dijo el azabache_ ¿a dónde vamos? ¿El tipo del edificio es tu amigo o algo?

-Es más bien un conocido, me debe un favor. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos con un poco de dinero…

-¿Y luego qué?

Esa pregunta le tenso el cuerpo al rubio, era algo que había estado pensando mucho.

-No se _respondió en un tono serio_ yo estoy muerto de todas formas, pero tu aun puedes ir algún lado. Te metí en esto, así que al menos voy a levarte a un lugar seguro.

-No necesito que me lleves a ninguna parte, estoy bien por mi cuenta.

-¿No lo entiendes? Creen que estas con migo, bueno, de hecho lo estas… van a ir por ti para ver si pueden recuperar algo y cuando no lo consigan te van a matar…

-Es eso, ¿robaste? ¿Por qué diablos te persiguen?

-Te digo luego, solo ven con migo… _exclamo tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo sobre la avenida_ apenas y logramos perderlos, además ya estamos cerca.

Un golpe y el rubio supo que Sasuke ya se sentía bien.

-Puedo caminar solo… _dijo adelantándose aunque no tuviera idea de a donde rayos iban_


	3. Por el Camino Incorrecto (Segunda Parte)

-¿Qué diablos?

Exclamo con fastidio, algo de incredulidad y cierta inquietud creciendo a medida que la sonrisa de ese rubio se ampliaba. Su mirada cuestionarte fue de arriba abajo sobre ese muchacho que Naruto llevaba a cuestas previendo lo que parecía un asunto realmente problemático y luego de un largo suspiro doblegado por esa mirada azulina que no podía rehuir, decidió restar importancia a las circunstancias inusuales de esta nueva locura del rubio.

Una expresión ceñuda se instaló en su rostro mientras quitaba las alfombras del recibidor para evitar las manchas de sangre, tratando de obviar lo arrepentido que estaba de haberle dado su dirección a ese idiota que conoció en la fraternidad. Y Shikamaru no era de darle su dirección a cualquiera, pero el asunto era que ese idiota por desgracia era su amigo, o era al menos lo que lo escuchaba decir cada que lo arrastraba a una de sus estupideces.

-Ese chico está sangrando… _dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras se recostaba sobre la puerta_

-Creo que la herida volvió a abrirse _Dijo Naruto en un aire un poco agitado mientras pasaba hacia la sala sin preguntar _ Los puntos no sirvieron.

-Oye, no es que no me interese que has estado haciendo _exclamo enfatizando con una mirada curiosa y un poco incomoda la presencia de Sasuke_ pero ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno… _una sonrisa campante, acusadora, más bien, que le prohibía negarse a lo que sea que le fuera a pedir se dibujó en rostro_ espero que me ayudes con él.

-Llévalo a un hospital… _soltó a secas después de pasar la mirada fríamente sobre ese pelinegro semi-inconsciente que Naruto sostenía contra su cuerpo; al parecer el rubio había estado paseando por algunos antros_

-¡Shikamaru! _exclamo parándolo en seco con una seriedad petrificante_ vienen por mí, necesito que lo cuides.

El rostro de Shikamaru se volvió inexpresivo… pareció analizarlo por un momento y luego con una sonrisa de medio lado soltó:

-Así que te metiste en eso…

Ante esa afirmación una risa nostálgica y un poco cansada salió de Naruto, haciendo a Shikamaru anhelar la alegría imperturbable que siempre brillaba en su rostro y es que tal gesto solo podía significar el asunto era irreparable. Quizás Naruto no fuera el mejor amigo, pero no estaba seguro aun de poder asistir al velorio del chico con el que paso la mayoría de sus días de colegio.

-Las cosas son diferentes allá fuera, Nara…. _soltó con la típica expresión confiada que solía ofrecerle antes de ir a meterse a alguna pelea_

Un suspiro cansado salió del muchacho, sabía a qué se refería ese pequeño magnate de la industria digital, pero más aún sabia cuan duro que el sentido de la justicia de ese chico y lo difícil que era hacerlo entrar en razón. Siempre pensó que un día alguno de sus amigos llamaría a su teléfono para decirle que Naruto estaba muerto, pero nunca pensó que la tragedia llegara tan pronto y de manera tan casual.

Suspiró.

-Está hecho, de cualquier forma… sabes que no puedo tener aquí a… _dejo sin completar cuestionándose como debía llamar al extravagante prostituto que Naruto sostenía con recelo_

-Se llama Sasuke, y es mi amigo. Trátalo bien, unos vendajes servirían…

-¿Te vas a ir? _pregunto observando como lo depositaba en el gran sofá de su sala_

-Solo por unas horas, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, prometo que nos iremos cuando regrese….y algo más _se acercó en una súplica cínica_ necesito dinero.

Y así, una tranquila tarde de lectura se transformó en una inesperada práctica médica. Sus habilidades no eran las mejores, pero Shikamaru era un genio cuando se lo proponía, si tan solo pasara más tiempo usando su energía para algo, era lo que constantemente repetía su madre. Pero el chico prefería mantenerse al margen del estudio, del trabajo, o cualquier cosa insignificante ante la imponente cantidad monearía que se movilizaba a su nombre en el banco.

Y realmente nadie lo culpaba, las personas como el, las personas como Naruto… tenían la vida comprada. Era justamente la razón por la que no podía entender a ese imbécil.

Lo había visto meterse en problemas una y otra vez por razones tontas. Insignificantes para cualquier jovencito arraigado en su posición. Lo había visto gastar sus esfuerzos día tras día por causas perdidas que para el resto parecían demasiado compasivas o solo inútiles. Y nunca pudo entender porque sacrificaba sus fuerzas en ello, quizás su naturaleza generosa se lo exigía o solo era muy tonto para entender que no tenía caso el esfuerzo.

Naruto era un auténtico héroe cuando se trataba de proteger a los demás, un verdadero anarquista amante de lo correcto, de la caridad y el dueño de los sueños más ingenuos que alguna vez hubiera escuchado. La clase de idiota que se mete en peleas callejeras por puro altruismo o lleva sin más a su departamento un prostituto, aunque eso era algo nuevo. Y era uno muy peculiar, debía admitir. Ese pelinegro era difícil de ignorar.

Esa piel pálida, ese rostro fino y ese sutil aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, eran exquisitos. Quizás Naruto había caído en su anzuelo, pero ¿Qué tenía a ese sutil jovencito solo visible en las profundidades de un antro con él? Se preguntó tentado a acariciar su cabeza mientras se revolvía atrapado en algún sueño delirante provocado por los fármacos.

Se quedó sentado junto a él durante un par de horas con la vista perdida en la oscuridad; tal vez se estaba tomando muy en serio eso de cuidarlo.

-¿Donde esta? _lo oyó pronunciar finalmente con una voz ronca cuando recobro la conciencia_

-¿Te sientes mejor?… empezaba a creer que te había dado medicamento de más _dijo Shikamaru parándose para ir a la cocina_ Naruto se fue hace un rato, va a volver pronto.

-¿Eres su amigo? _pregunto tratando de incorporarse mientras analizaba la habitación_

-Algo así… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Me contrato anoche, no soy nadie en particular…

-Así que es tu cliente…creí que era hetero _afirmo con cierta extrañeza mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua_ ¿tuvieron sexo?

-¿Te importa? _recibió el vaso con algo de desconfianza mientras Shikamaru lo invitaba a beber con un gesto de mano_

-No realmente, pero estoy aburrido… _ bostezo mientras se estiraba rodeando el sofá para luego inclinarse en el respaldo_ Naruto estará aquí en un momento y creo que vas necesitar otra ropa, la que tienes llama demasiado la atención; no creo que él quiera que su chico valla por ahí atrayendo miradas.

-No soy "su chico" _pronuncio con fastidio_ apenas y lo conozco.

-¿Entonces porque estas con él?

Esa era una respuesta que Sasuke no tenía, su corto tiempo con ese rubio hasta ahora no tenía ningún motivo en especial, quizás solo le agradaba su compañía y tenía la excusa perfecta para quedarse a su lado un rato más:

-No tengo opción… me enrede es sus asuntos de alguna forma.

La expresión de Shikamaru se tornó seria.

-Te metiste en un asunto complicado…

Se dirigió a la habitación contigua, revolvió algunos cajones hasta tener una docena de prendas encima y sin más se las lanzo al pelinegro en las piernas.

-No sé cuál sea tu talla, pero debe haber algo aquí que te sirva.

De forma perezosa se dejó caer en el sofá para ver como Sasuke se desnudaba sin mucho pudor. Lo vio probarse varias prendas para quedarse con unos jeas y una sudadera, que en su opinión le quedaban esplendidos.

-¿Eres pasivo? _pregunto analizando la bien formada complexión de su cuerpo_

-No voy a hacerte ningún favor _soltó Sasuke a secas_

-No me malinterpretes, no quiero nada con tigo, solo es curiosidad. Sabes… Naruto es de los que vive el momento, pero nunca pensé que pudiera liarse con un chico, así que debes ser muy bueno en lo que haces.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada agria y a partir de allí cualquier otro intento de conversación fue fríamente ignorado.

Era un chico difícil, agrio, a decir verdad. Si no supiera que salió de algún callejón en los barrios bajos, podría creer que su actitud era la de un fino jovencito de colegio o de un príncipe perdido de algún país exótico. Tenía un aura altiva, una inmensa arrogancia y quizás muchos oscuros secretos que eran mejor no saber. Pudo intuirlo en el filo de esos profundos ojos negros que atrapo un par de veces viendo la puerta de forma impaciente.

Durante las tres horas siguientes ese exquisito espécimen se paseó por su sala, curioseo en algunas habitaciones con la mirada de un policía e incluso tuvo el descaro de vaciar su alacena y usar su cocina.

Lo noto tenso al final de la última hora mientras revisaba de forma impaciente los frascos de la repisa.

-¿No debería haber vuelto ya? _Pregunto de pronto rompió el silencio con una voz neutral_

-¿Estas preocupado? _soltó Nara con ánimo de fastidiarlo_

Un resoplo molesto salió del pelinegro y sin más temple en su reserva se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a registrar cada rincón de la ciudad hasta encontrar al rubio.

-¿A dónde vas? _cuestiono Shikamaru saltando detrás de el para detenerlo_ Naruto me pidió que te cuidara así que no puedo dejar que salgas de aquí…

-Ocúpate en tus asuntos…

-¡Tú eres mi asunto!… Le debo varios favores a ese idiota así que voy a cuidarte hasta que venga por tu trasero…

Un golpe azoto la puerta desde afuera haciéndolos parar el forcejeo. Se vieron mutuamente retrocediendo ante el incremento de los estrépitos y un par de gritos ahogados que murieron en la lejanía. Un par de segundos luego del silencio Shikamaru se abalanzo a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-Naruto… _Soltó aliviado al verlo de pie junto a las escaleras y un par de sujetos tendidos detrás de el_

-¡Teme! _Exclamo el rubio lanzando a Shikamaru a un lado al ver al pelinegro despierto y de pie_

Sasuke armo un gesto confuso y un poco agrio ante el suave beso fugas y lleno de alegría que Naruto deposito como un saludo en sus labios.

-Ya estás bien… creí que te esta vez si te ibas a morir cuando te desmayaste en la entrada.

-¿Eh? No me desmaye… ¡!me golpeaste maldito desgraciado! _grito recordando el sorpresivo puñetazo que recibió en el rostro antes de ser arrastrado por las escaleras_

-¡! Estabas sangrado! Te dije que te quedaras quieto, pero no lo hiciste…

-¿Y se te ocurrió atacarme de pronto?

-Solo trataba de hacerte reaccionar… ya sabes…como en las películas, tebbayo.

-Maldición Naruto… largo de aquí… _exclamo Shikamaru refunfuñando maldiciones por lo bajo mientras trataba de empujarlos fuera de su recibidor_ cuide a tu princesa, ya la tienes…ahora ¡fuera!

-Espera… _logro decir el rubio forcejeando contra la puerta_ necesito otro favor… Es Ero-sennin…

-¿!Lo metiste a él también!? ¿Eres idiota?

-No es eso… él sabe quién lo hizo…

El astuto muchacho de coleta que normalmente siempre tenía algo que decir se quedó mudo al escucharlo, soltó la puerta y en un dos por tres Naruto ya estaba llevando a Sasuke de regreso a su sillón.

-Lo sé de Orochimaru, pero Ero-sennin no está en la ciudad, viene mañana. Déjame quedarme aquí hasta entonces, prometo que me iré de inmediato. Si el de verdad lo sabe tal vez pueda arreglar este problema.

El muchacho pareció analizarlo seriamente dándole vueltas al lio seguro que estaba a punto de echarse encima.

-Solo tengo una habitación de invitados _soltó preguntándose internamente porque demonios se hiso "amigo" de Naruto en primer lugar_ y está junto a la mía… no quiero escucharlos teniendo sexo, así que háganlo en silencio…

-¡Sasuke promete no gemir tan alto! _exclamo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa antes de probar el puño del Uchiha_

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta el momento. Espero poder continuar con este pequeño proyecto hasta el final, definitivamente no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, así que quizás valla lento…pero esperen una actualización constante.

Saludos, si te gusto, tienes alguna crítica constructiva o simplemente quieres saludar, adelante! Estaré encantada…

Princess Yaoi (Princs) fuera…hasta pronto.


	4. Ruptura

El entorno era silencioso, casi tan sereno que para ese extravagante prostituto acostumbrado a dormir con el sonido de las patrullas de fondo y la música del bar a todo volumen era desesperante.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que el Dobe declaro una alocada noche de sexo y sin más se hecho a dormir. No es que esperaba que ese hetero desviado se le lanzara encima como había prometido una y otra vez para fastidiar Shikamaru, pero se había largado al mundo de los sueños tan rápido que casi se sentía solo.

Era un extraño en ese departamento de lujo en el que sentía no encajar. Nunca en sus fantasías más ridículas soñó con pasar la noche con un rubio abrazado a su cintura en uno de los Penthouse más caros de la ciudad, sus clientes no eran de ese rango, sus clientes, a decir verdad no tenían ni donde caer muertos.

¿Cómo fue que ese precioso joven de piel albina, voz seductora por naturaleza y exquisitos ojos negros paró sirviendo a los borrachos del distrito rojo? Eso mismo se preguntaba a veces mientras trataba de armar en su mente algunos recuerdos coherentes de su niñez. En ocasiones sentía tener la respuesta, pero esta se esfumaba entre memorias difusas y rostros desconocidos que lo atormentaban de vez en cuando.

Por alguna razón en noches tranquilas como esa sentía cierta nostalgia, quizás alguna vez tuvo un hogar pacífico y una familia promedio que se sentaba todas la noches a comer cenas baratas y platicar sobre nada importante, era lo que le gustaba pensar cada vez que el sin sentido y la soledad se hacían demasiado escandalosos y difíciles de manejar.

Un fuerte apretón y un balbuceo incoherente lo sacaron de pronto de las sombras, al voltear se topó con un rostro sereno, algo cansado y con cierta aura angelical que podría fácilmente engañarlo si no conociera la personalidad de mierda que podía llegar a tener Naruto. Pero por absurdo que pareciera, era justamente esa personalidad salida la que lo había cautivado.

Naruto, a primera vista era hermoso, la clase de chico del que fácilmente se enamoran todas las chicas y los chicos odian. Pero su forma de ser era una cosa totalmente distinta. Su personalidad era explosiva, impredecible, pero por sobre todo gentil, su sentido del deber, su generosidad y su rara forma de juzgar a la gente eran increíbles. Estaba seguro de que nadie aparte de ese imbécil sin sentido común lo habría invitado a sentarse y aún menos a pasar la noche.

Mientras observaba ese rostro sereno que en ocasiones esbozaba una sonrisa tonta sin razón aparente sintió ganas de sonreír también. Su alegría era contagiosa, debía admitir. Quizás empezaba a sentir cierto cariño por él, eso lo preocupaba. Era muy pronto para el afecto, era muy pronto para cualquier cosa, a decir verdad, apenas acababa de conocerlo, pero no lo podía evitar, lo cierto era que se sentía bien tener un amigo ¡joder! Se sentía endemoniadamente bien, aunque claro, jamás mientras tuviera vida lo admitiría en voz alta.

Cuando Shikamaru despertó, más temprano de lo usual que era alrededor de las dos de la tarde, se topó con la escena más inusual, considerando que los protagonistas eran dos chicos. En otras circunstancias, ver a una melosa pareja disfrutando de su sábado le habría resultado tierno, quizás. Pero había varios problemas con esa vista que incluían a Sasuke ensuciando su sofá con hotcakes y a Naruto destrozando su cocina.

-¿Qué diablos hacen? _pregunto con una notoria molestia arrastrando sus palabras_

-El desayuno… _respondió Naruto sin más, lanzándose junto a Sasuke en el sofá para comer de su plato_

-¿No deberías estar buscando a tu abuelo?

-Ero Senin, no se ira a ninguna parte… _soltó despreocupadamente abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda para tratar de darle de comer en la boca alegando que debía descansar el hombro o algo por el estilo_

Shikamaru soltó un largo suspiro y tomo asiento en el sofá de enfrente masajeándose la sienes.

-Naruto, solo te deje quedarte porque dijiste que podías arreglar todo si veias a Jiraiya. Pero si solo vas a sentarte a coquetear con Sasuke puedes irte a otra parte.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre encontró éxtasis en tu mochila y le dije que era mío?

El muchacho lo vio sin mucho interés preguntándose cuál era el punto…

-Aun me puedo retractar…

-Eres un maldito… _soltó levantándose de golpe para azotar la puerta de su habitación_

-¿En serio vas a chantajearlo con eso? _pregunto Sasuke entre incrédulo y divertido_ No creerás que de verdad va dejar que te quedes por unas cuantas pastillas.

-O vamos… casi suenas como si quisieras que nos echara. Te gusta estar aquí, ¿no?

-¿A qué quieres llegar? _cuestiono seguro de que el rubio estaba ocultando algo_

Naruto soltó un suspiro…

-No creo que Ero-Senin sepa algo… me metí en algunos problemas ayer hablando con Orochimaru y los sujetos que me siguieron no eran hombres de mi padre… Quizás lo mejor será quedarnos aquí hoy, quizás pueda convencer a shikamaru de enviarte a un lugar seguro en lo que pienso que hacer.

-¿Sigues con esa mierda de protegerme?

Los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto se desviaron en silencio mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello aspirando con delicadeza su aroma. Su brazos seguían rodeándolo, se sentía casual, casi tan cómodo que asustaba ¿Eso era la amistad? ¿Eso asían los amigos? Reconfortarse, darse calidez, hacer latir el corazón del otro a mil por hora o acaparar por completo su atención con un simple gesto… pensar en ello lo hacía sentir desconcertado, casi tan confundido como cuando despertaba en el baño de algún bar o un desconocido lo interceptaba en un antro diciendo haber tenido espléndido sexo con él. Era molesto, a decir verdad.

De forma brusca soltó el plato vacío sobre la mesa y tumbo a Naruto contra el sillón. Esa rígida expresión algo cuestionarte y autoritaria que le hacía pensar al rubio que Sasuke estaría mejor como asesino a sueldo, borro su sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres lograr? No tienes ninguna obligación con migo, no tengo ningún asunto con tigo. ¿Por qué diablos sigues pegado a mí luego de toda esa mierda de tu padre buscándote?

-Es porque me agradas, no necesito ningún otro motivo, tebbayo.

-Joder, dobe… Nos conocimos hace un par de días, de alguna forma pare metido en esto, pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto…habría estado bien si me hubieran dejado en alguna avenida con cambio para el taxi y un mapa. Pero mira este lugar, no sé qué hago aquí…

Avergonzado por el tono de angustia que empezaba a tomar su voz decidió no concluir esa oración. Él no era de ir por ahí soltándole sus inseguridades que quien se le parara en frente. Y si, no sabía usar cubiertos o el control remoto, nunca había dormido en una cama decente ni había tenido un desayuno tan elegante, pero no iba a poner a Naruto al corriente, no señor, no el gran Sasuke que por su tremendo orgullo seguía vivo y con la frente en alto. Aunque algo con su lógica debía estar mal si creía que dejarse follar por medio barrio no afectaba su dignidad. Era trabajo, solía alegar.

-Vas a acostumbrarte… con esa aura de bastardo millonario que tiene no va a costarte nada _sonrió_ No voy a dejarte solo, de cualquier forma, esa noche; cuando nos conocimos, iba a proponerte que vinieras con migo.

-¿Eh? _soltó a secas el pelinegro y pudo ver el rostro de Naruto cambiar hasta tomar una expresión decidida_

-Esa noche ibas a suicidarte, no iba a permitir que lo hicieras… Conozco esa mirada, la he visto muchas veces y sé que una vez llegas a ese punto no hay vuelta atrás…

-¿!Que es lo que…

Sin delicadeza la mano de Naruto cubrió su boca.

-¡Dejarse morir también es suicidio… si me hubiera ido, estarías muerto! ¿No es así? No podía solo abandonarte sabiendo lo que planeabas… ¡me agradas, de verdad me agradas mucho!

De forma brusca y pudo notar cierta indignación en ello, Sasuke lanzo la mano su rubio y trato de alejarse.

-Si me lanzo de un puente o no, es mi problema ¿entiendes? ¡Mi puto problema! Solo eres un imbécil que me tope por casualidad, no quiero tu compasión ni que me vengas con esas mierdas de que me estas ayudando ¿Quién te crees para ir por ahí decidiendo por otros?

-Sasuke… _alcanzo a pronunciar el rubio apagadamente antes de oír el azote de la puerta y tener a Shikamaru preguntando de mil forma a donde había ido el pelinegro_

No tenía ningún derecho sobre él, era cierto. No podía evitar que Sasuke se sentara en algún callejón a morir de hambre si era lo que quería, pero simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sentía a ese extraño más cerca de su corazón que cualquier amigo que hubiera conocido por años. Era como si hubiera vagado todo ese tiempo solo esperando a conocerlo y le dolía pensar en no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos negros, escuchar sus comentarios astutos o sentir sus labios hábiles y algo despreocupados.

La voz monótona de Shikamaru sonaba de fondo de forma lejana mientras él se preguntaba qué haría ahora que su Teme no estaba. Era un egoísta, era un mentiroso si tenía el descaro de declarar que todo lo que hacía por Sasuke era puro altruismo. Quería a Sasuke vivo porque sin él no le quedaba nada ¿Es que acaso el no planeaba hacer lo mismo que el pelinegro y dejarse matar? Cuando lo conoció no tenía ningún miserable motivo para conservar su vida, estaba rendido. ¿Bajo que justicia venía a negarle la muerte a Sasuke para postergar la suya?

Bajo la justicia del amor, quizás. Tan solo habían pasado un par de días y ya amaba a ese Teme, le estaba agradecido, lo quería de vuelta sin importar que.

El peculiar tono de llamada de Jiraiya detuvo sus pasos justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta. Contesto rápidamente mientras revisaba sus bolsillos buscando el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito que había conseguido con Orochimaru el otro día.

-! Tienes que salir de allí! _escucho al otro lado de la línea_ Te tienen, Naruto, nos tienen a los dos.

Shikamaru retrocedió un par de pasos escuchando la voz de Jiraiya a través del altavoz. Vio al rubio y se dispuso a correr para atrancar la puerta. Ese idiota estaba decido a ir detrás del azabache y sabía bien Shikamaru que no había fuerza en ese mundo que pudiera frenarlo cuando estaba empeñado en algo.

-¡Yo voy a buscarlo! _exclamo desesperado y eso no era común en el muchacho más agrio de toda esa tierra_ ¡Si te matan él estará solo! ¡Prometo que voy a llevarlo con tigo, solo escapa!

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! _grito forcejeando para quitarlo del camino_ ¡No es tu estilo hacer este tipo de cosas, no tienes por qué ayudarme más de lo que lo has hecho, tu deuda con migo esta saldada!

-No es porque te deba ningún favor, es porque quiero hacerlo. Al final ya todos estamos a bordo de esta mierda, así que voy a ayudarte a resolverla. No puedes hacerlo solo… no si quieres escapar con tu princesa _pronuncio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que se ganó la atención del rubio_

-Creí que no te agrada como amigo…

-Tengo algunas docenas de otros amigos que no me meten en estas mierdas, pero… _un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro hizo parpadear sorprendido a Naruto_ ninguno por el que valga la pena meterme en ellas.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, estaba conmovido por la repentina decisión de su amigo. Nunca llegaría a conocer lo suficiente a Nara, pensó recibiendo un papel con la dirección del lugar donde iban a encontrarse.

-¡Tú me traes a Sasuke y yo te doy la primera plana cuando hunda en la mierda a mi padre! _grito saltado por las escaleras_ no pensaba que ibas a dejarte hacerlo gratis, ¿verdad?

Hola, gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este nuevo cap. Simplemente amo esta pareja y no me importa que tan muerta deje mi OTP Pierrot en su manga fumado, yo seguiré escribiendo y pensando que el amor de estos dos es real y nunca morirá.

Espero que les agrade la historia, animenme con un review o pasen a saludar simplemente. Abrazos y hasta la próxima!


	5. El Inicio del Viaje

-¡Hey!, ¿Cuánto cobras?

-veinticinco la hora… y solo hago trabajo manual.

Se escuchó una típica conversación en los luminosos alrededores del distrito rojo, entre un fino jovencito de cabello negro montado sobre un auto rojo y un lascivo prostituto de piel albina.

-Sube… _sonrió Shikamaru haciendo un gesto_ quiero el servicio completo.

-Cincuenta y un almuerzo _exclamo Sasuke inclinándose sobre su ventana con el más puro estilo de las chicas del lugar y estaba seguro de que la escena lucia de lo más llamativa, no era común ver a un prostituto cualquiera haciendo tratos con un millonario lo suficientemente loco como para meter su Ferrari modificado en los barrios bajos, porque sabía dios que cualquiera que ponía un pie en esas calles estaba acabado _

-Una cena, servicio de transporte, ropa nueva y un rubio para el postre, ¿te parece hermosura? _ofreció Nara cerrando lo que parecía un buen trato_

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y rodeo el auto hasta el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar, cariño? _Se sentó en una posición sugerente con las piernas abiertas mientras bajaba el cierre del chillante sudadero naranja que le había dado Naruto esa mañana_

-Por ponerte un collar, precioso… ¿Sabes lo que me costó encontrarte?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se recostó sobre la ventana mientras el muchacho conducía hacia alguna avenida congestionada quejándose de lo problemático que era tenerlo perdiéndose en las calles luego de una pelea con el rubio.

-¿Dónde está el Dobe? _pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada_

El muchacho lo vio rápidamente buscando su rostro en el reflejo de la ventana.

-Las cosas se complicaron y tuvo que irse…

Soltó con cierta malicia dejando sus palabras inconclusas a propósito y espero curiosamente una reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. Un seco "Mhmm" que evidenciaba un sin fin de cosas entre las cuales resaltaba la maestría del pelinegro para mantener sus emociones al margen, fue todo lo que escucho. A través de ese rostro inexpresivo que se esforzó por no cambiar a pesar de la decepción que vibraba en sus ojos, entendió muchas cosas, la cotidianidad con la que ese muchacho había aprendido a manejar las perdidas y el porqué de su frialdad, entre ellas. Comprendió también, la razón por la que Naruto estaba tan empeñado en protegerlo y compartió por un momento su necesidad de hacerlo sonreír.

-El asunto es… _agrego tratando de suavizar su tono_ que Naruto te quiere con él _Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios de forma involuntaria al ver ese leve brillo que Sasuke trato de disimular desviando la mirada_ Vamos a reunirnos con él esta noche y podrán arreglar sus diferencias.

-¿Que te hace pensar que quiero verlo? _pregunto volviéndose mientras cruzaba los brazos_

Nara rio por lo bajo.

-Eres un fastidio… _soltó rascándose la cabeza y sabía que sería un día largo_

A Shikamaru no se le daba muy bien la amabilidad, el altruismo o cualquier cosa que involucrara hacer algo por los demás, no era un chico muy entusiasta, pero tener a Sasuke durante casi cuatro horas en el asiento de alampar definitivamente había sacado su lado amistoso, antes de notarlo la plática se había tornado fluida. Hablaron sobre el clima, música, política y casi todo el tiempo sobre Naruto. Rieron con un par de anécdotas tontas sobre los problemas que ese rubio le había causado a Nara e incluso surgió la corta historia de cómo se habían conocido, la universidad, fiestas, reuniones familiares y cuanta cosa vino a la mente de Shikamaru de forma nostálgica.

El y el rubio se conocía apenas desde hace un par de años, pero parecían siglos cuando pensaba en la cantidad de problemas que le había dado estar con ese idiota. Naruto sencillamente no sabía que era la calma, parecía que ese chico se movía a años luz del resto y brillaba con la misma intensidad.

Si lo pensaba más profundamente, y tuvo muchas ocasiones para hacerlo mientras le sacaba algunas encantadoras sonrisas a Sasuke; Naruto era excepcional. Un gran chico, por estúpido que luciera a simple vista. La clase de chico que ve más allá de las apariencias y es capaz de encontrar tesoros donde nadie más los buscaría. De eso, el Uchiha era un claro ejemplo. Porque puede que fuera un prostituto, pero valla talento el que traía encima. Pese a su aspecto llamativo, sensual y algo agresivo, sabia muchas cosas, cosas que esperaría de un chico de universidad.

En su opinión, la cual rara vez daba a menos que algo realmente llamara su atención, el intelecto de Sasuke era muy grande y estaba necesitado de información, así que solo absorbía todo lo que llegaba a él: conversaciones sobre negocios de uno que otro mafioso que visitaba los antros, delirios de algún drogadictos doctorado en física con el que decidió pasar la noche o simplemente las columnas de política en los periódicos. No quería saber lo aterrador que ese chico podría resultar si en sus manos caía un libro de economía o física termonuclear. Sería una eminencia, o quizás solo un bastardo más grande de lo que ya era.

Si se lo preguntaban, Sasuke tenía suerte de ser tan atractivo, porque con semejante carácter alguien con dificultad aguantaría una semana a su lado. El ya empezaba a tener problemas lidiando con ese ego, pero Naruto era otra cosa y estaba convencido de que era precisamente por su carácter que encontraba tan interesante a Sasuke. Ese par eran como el sol y la luna, pero a fin de cuentas como dos gotas de agua.

Jamás pensó en admitirlo, pero quizás el rubio sabía lo que hacía; había encontrado un buen chico después de todo. Uno testarudo, engreído, orgulloso como nadie y con un pasado bastante turbio que quizás en el fondo tenía un gran corazón.

El tono amarillento del cielo empezaba a difuminarse en el horizonte y luego del almuerzo y otras cuantas paradas Shikamaru estaba feliz de hacer la última. Esta vez en un enorme hotel con spa y boutique y casino a un par de horas de la cuidad.

Una alegre mujer los intercepto apenas le entrego las llaves del auto al portero. Tsunade, la dueña del hotel, era una vieja amiga de Jiraiya que con gusto había prestado su locación para ocultar a Naruto.

-¿Ya llego? _pregunto Shikamaru buscando con la mirada el cabello del rubio en el lobi_

-¿Quién es este bombón? _cuestiono la mujer sumamente interesada en la presencia del misterioso pelinegro que acompañaba a Nara_

-Mi nombre es Sasuke _respondió el chico con una brillante y bien disimulada sonrisa que se ganó la confianza de la dama y una invitación a un par de copas _

-Me encantaría mostrarte la barra de cocteles, Sasuke… _exclamo la mujer balanceando sus enormes pechos mientras le hacía una invitación con la mano_

-Es el chico de Naruto… _exclamo Shikamaru matando su picardía antes de que el trato quedara hecho_ Y tiene que prepararse para una cita… _finalizo sin darle pauta a defenderse al pelinegro_

En el lujoso restaurante un muchacho de ojos azules se debatía caminando de un lado a otro. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la hora acordada y sus especulaciones iban desde secuestros alienígenas hasta encuentros paranormales que de cualquier forma se confabulaban para no dejarlo ver a Sasuke.

Naruto estaba por lanzar a un lado al tipo que hacia las reservaciones y correr por todo el hotel buscando al pelinegro, pero una visión oportunista lo pareo en seco. Jamás en su vida, ese rubio pensó que ver a un chico en traje pudiera dejarlo sin palabras, pero debía lucir como un idiota balbuceando incoherencias mientras trataba de haya los adjetivos correctos para describir esa imagen. Sasuke lucia sencillamente perfecto.

No pudo resistir el impulso de correr hacia él y aprisionarlo en un abrazo. Al sentir ese firme cuerpo contra el suyo se sintió finalmente en paz, era como si el mundo tomara su orden natural al tocarse con él.

-¡Tenemos una reservación!… _grito haciendo correr a un camarero para llevarlos a su mesa_

En un dos por tres ya estaban junto al inmenso ventanal que Tsunade usaba para sus mejores huéspedes, con media docena de empleados moviéndose para recibir su orden y un elegante menú francés entre manos.

La larga lista de platillos se extendía a lo largo de la carta de forma indescifrable para el elegante muchacho de ojos negros que sin una mínima idea de que pudiera significar cada garabato trataba de elegir algo. Era un poco intimidante sentir las miradas de los comensales sobre sus movimientos, era un poco amenazador encontrarse de pronto en semejante lugar y con semejante público, pero jamás lo admitiría, no señor, lo estaba disimulando de maravilla. O al menos eso pensó hasta que vio a Naruto llevar su silla junto a la suya para ayudarlo a decidir.

-¿Quieres carne o algo de pasta? _pregunto muy cerca de su mejilla, haciendo que una onda viajar por su espalda_

-Pasta está bien… _respondió desviando el rostro hacia el menú_

-Dos Risottos y una botella de Beautiful Things _pidió al mesero volviendo su atención de inmediato a Sasuke_

El Uchiha se dedicó a observar la decoración del restaurante de forma vaga mientras le daba vuelta a la cuestión que traía en mente: Estaba enojado con el rubio, aunque no recordaba muy bien por qué y el asunto seguramente no terminaría con esa cena.

-Oye… _lo escucho pronunciar con un poco de nerviosismo_ lo siento, creo que hable de más esta mañana… No quiero que pienses que intento acapararte o decidir por ti… solo _hizo una pausa consiguiendo la mirada negra del muchacho_ No creo que te haya conocido por casualidad, es decir… esa noche estaba echado a la mierda esperando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, pero luego de ti… siento que puedo hacer algo, quiero hacer algo. Puede que haya arruinado mi vida, pero aún estoy aquí y simplemente no puedo olvidar que te conocí y seguir con lo mío.

-¿Tratas de pedirme que huya con tigo? _pregunto en tono de burla mientras jugaba con su corbata_ No tenemos quince años, no vamos a viajar por el país siguiendo alguna banda o robando autos. Tengo una vida Naruto, y más mierdas de las que te puedes imaginar.

-Claro, olvidaba que tu negocio es muy prospero… _respondió el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona y sabía dios que se estaba metiendo en un tema peligroso_

-No tengo ningún maldito motivo para seguirte, si quieres resolver tus asuntos y ve hazlo por tu cuenta… _exclamo el pelinegro decidido a largarse, pero Naruto lo regreso de golpe al asiento_

-¿Qué diablos planeas hacer volviendo a las calles? Van a matarte imbécil… si no lo hacen los hombres de mi padre lo va hacer ese bastardo para el que trabajas…

La mirada de Sasuke se tornó incrédula, indudablemente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes de él? _cuestiono empujando su mano que trataba de tomar la suya_

-Todos trabajan para alguien, Sasuke. Así son las cosas en ese negocio, ¿no es así? Nadie está allí porque quiera.

-Y tú eres el buen samaritano, ¿no?…

-Tú también me ayudaste… ¡maldición Teme, recibiste una bala por mí! ¿Quieres que me vaya y deje que te hundas? Solo trato de hacer lo que se hace por un amigo… Quiero ayudarte, quiero que seas feliz…

-Señor… _se escuchó la voz del chef asomándose detrás de ellos con un carrito, listo para montar un espectáculo para los que Tsunade llamo "sus clientes más importantes"_

La cena termino con un "gracias" a secas. Y el rubio sabía que Sasuke se refería únicamente a la comida. Sin una sola palabra más se dirigió a su habitación y Naruto quedo a merced de Tsunade y Shikamaru en un interrogatorio en el que él cargaba con toda la culpa por el mal humor del azabache. Pero Naruto Uzumaqui, el más hiperactivo, insoportable e indeseable alumno de toda la Universidad no se rediría tan fácil, claro que no. Por su difunta mascota Kyubi que esa noche obtendría un beso y un "si" del Uchiha.

Nota: Según su publicidad el vino "Beautiful Things" que Naruto eligió para su cena, es el vino perfecto para hacer el amor -_- creo que no le funciono.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo cap. Nos queda mucho por recorrer y poco a poco iremos descubriendo más de nuestra querida pareja, se nos viene acercando el lemon, también. Así que pásense por aquí en busca de la conty. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima!


	6. El Viaje Debe Esperar

La enorme puerta doble de su suite se cerró de golpe detrás de él y un breve silencio lleno la habitación. Ese elegante pelinegro que ya hacía de pie en la entrada estaba, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista; paralizado. La imagen que se extendía frente a él tallada en finos acabados y detalles ostentosos era abrumadora y en cierto modo burlona. Pero el exquisito decorado no iba a hacer que disminuyera su rabia y menos aún iba lograr que se quedara.

Decidido a acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas, continúo su marcha furiosa a través del cuarto deshaciéndose de las costosas prendas que llevaba encima. Acechado por el reflejo cruel del centenar de cristales que adornaban las paredes las vio desaparecer sustituidas por una simple camiseta y un par de jeans ajustados.

Esa refinada imagen que por un momento pareció ajustarse perfectamente a él, volvió a ser la burda imagen provocativa y vulgar de un prostituto. Un nudo hizo presión en su garganta y nublo sus ojos al encontrarse con ese reflejo perdido, desentonado y sucio en medio de aquel gran cuarto, y entonces el gran Sasuke Uchiha se sintió avergonzado.

Sintió correr las lágrimas sin poder detenerlas mientras se asfixiaba con el torrente de sentimientos que se amontonaban en su pecho. Y estaba furioso, asqueado, desesperado, pero sobre todo, y era lo que más pesaba, se sentía sucio… Y ¿Cómo no? Ese sujeto que rehuía su propia mirada en el espejo decepcionado por lo que veía lucia tan desgraciado que casi le causaba lastima.

Odiaba esa inseguridad que tenuemente empezaba a asomarse en su mirada acuosa, ese temor encajonado que amenazaba con derribarlo en cualquier momento soltándole esos recuerdos traumáticos que no quería conocer y aplastando sus sueños.

Porque ¡sí!, los tenia, por infantiles que resultaran al encontrase tratando de imaginar una familia y un pasado feliz, un futuro decente y quizás un amigo con quien pasar el tiempo. Su ideal de vida estaba muy lejos de los escenarios de un antro, quizás no en un sitio tan ostentoso y brillante como ese hotel, pero con un lugar a donde volver le bastaría para sentirse bien.

Era duro toparse con esa vergüenza que trataba de ocultar constantemente. La sentía temblar en sus manos helándole lentamente el cuerpo a medida que se ponía más sobrio y no quería verla aflorar. Le aterraba encontrarse con ese patético lado suyo que mantenía encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo, a decir verdad, le aterraba encontrarse con su yo real. Un Sasuke asustado, con temores, ilusiones y en esta ocasión, terriblemente decepcionado por no poder aceptar las intenciones de Naruto. Esa parte de suya estaba feliz de saber que alguien quería protegerlo, pero no señor, el gran y orgulloso Sasuke, el que todos conocían, no iba a caer tan bajo.

En la oscuridad y el trato anónimo de los antros, en la euforia y la vibración de la música alta, sus secretos estaban bien guardados, entre la multitud y la brevedad del sexo no había tiempo para ver en sus miedos. Allí estaba su hogar, su único refugio, el lugar al necesitaba regresar cuanto antes…

Un rápido impulso lo llevo hacia la briza helada de la noche, al otro lado del enorme ventanal con vista al casino. Donde se extendía un gran horizonte negro detrás de las deslumbrantes luces y los reflectores de los letreros, el olor de los abetos del jardín y finalmente el rostro de Naruto seguido del impacto con su frente.

El pelinegro cayo dentro de la habitación empujado por el peso del rubio, llevándose con sigo las cortinas y los finos jarrones de la encimera. Le tomo un par de segundos enfocar la vista y vislumbrar la cara atontada del Dobe asomándose por entre la ceda rota para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡! Teme maldito, casi me tiras!

-¡!¿Qué diablos hacías entrando por la ventana imbécil?!

-Espera… ¡¿intentabas escapar, desgraciado?! _exclamo Naruto como si no fuera lo más obvio_

-¿Intentabas espiarme maldito enfermo? _se defendió el pelinegro cambiando el tema_

-¿Quién demonios querría ver como… _la expresión de su rostro cambio de golpe al notar bajo la rápida luz de un reflector el negro acuoso en los ojos del azabache_ ¿Estas llorando? _pregunto con un tono bajo y algo afectado mientras su mano trataba de tocar ese rostro descompuesto que parecía debatirse ante el mismísimo infierno con esa simple pregunta_

Si alguien era un desastre manejando sus sentimientos, ese tenía que ser Sasuke. Un golpe envió lejos la mano del rubio seguido de un empujón y un par de insultos que dejaron a Naruto contra la pared preguntándose qué diablos pasaba por la mente del Uchiha. Lo vio alejarse y patear un par de cosas mientras alegaba algo sobre su estupidez y lo retrasado que sonaba todo lo que salía de su boca. Quería una pelea, era obvio, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a ese bastardo, no cuando las lágrimas parecían a punto de caer a cantaros por esas mejillas blancas.

Esa mirada fría capaz de helarle el alma a una estatua lucia lastimada. Un dolor que a Naruto, en sus diecinueve años de desapego amoroso, le pareció arrasador. Por alguna razón ver herido a ese chico le estrujo el pecho, le compartió su dolor con rabia de por medio y deseos asesinos hacia el bastardo que hubiera osado herir a su Teme.

-¡¿Qué diablos esperas?! ¡¿Qué huya con tigo y todo se solucione mágicamente?! _lo escucho gritar en lo que parecía ser un repentino arranque de sinceridad que pretendía concluir la plática de la cena, y no de buena manera_ ¡déjame en paz, maldición! Puedo irme cuando se me dé la gana… ¡No soy tu amigo! ¡No tengo nada que ver con tigo! ¡Soy un prostituto! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Un jodido y puñetero prostituto al que le dan por el culo todos los días! ¡La gente como yo no cambia! ¡Estoy feliz así! ¿Qué no lo ves? _cuestiono con plena elocuencia viendo al rubio caminar hacia el_ ¡Hago lo que hago porque me gusta! ¡No pedí tu ayuda… no pedí tu opinión… si te salve fue porque me causaste lástima! ¡Pero joder! Si lo que quieres es follar hagámoslo de una puta vez y acabemos con es…

Un puñetazo limpio, duro y conciso paro en seco el monologo del Uchiha. Lo envió violentamente contra las

sabanas azules de la cama y paro las conjeturas caóticas de su cerebro lo suficiente para hacerlo escuchar a Naruto.

-¿Qué te gusta? Joder, Teme ni siquiera soportas que lo mencione… _pronuncio el blondo gateando sobre el hasta tener de frente ese par de perlas oscuras que le resultaban exquisitas_ No estoy haciéndote ninguna caridad… nos necesitamos mutuamente, es todo.

El calor de su respiración cosquilleo suavemente sobre el cuello del pelinegro mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Y Si vuelves a insultarte de esa forma _susurro íntimamente enterrando la nariz en su cabello_ voy a hacer algo más que solo golpearte…. _un beso en la mejilla seguido de una amplia sonrisa que logro contemplar en todo su esplendor bajo la luz tenue de las lámparas, detuvo al azabache antes de abrir la boca_ Me agradas… con todo lo que eso implica, pero no voy a dudar en partirte la cara si empiezas a soltar toda esa mierda otra vez… Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma.

-Es la verdad… _Pronuncio Sasuke por lo bajo empujando el pecho de Naruto, quien rio ante la afirmación_

-¿Te has oído cuando hablas? ¿Te has visto caminar con ese aire de bastardo millonario que traes encima? ¿Has visto tus gestos o la forma en la que resuelves los problemas? Tú no eres un simple prostituto, no eres un chico tonto que disfrute de vender su cuerpo o desperdiciar su vida en un antro, porque tú eres…

-Inteligente… lo sé.

Interrumpió Sasuke volviendo a sus cabales, y valla que lo sabía, pero era un tema del que prefería no hablar, hacerlo involucraba dar cuentas sobre las tragedias que lo llevaron a donde estaba. Porque claro, un chico listo como él no debía vivir en las calles y con semejante trabajo, pero los infortunios que envolvieron su niñez, en los pocos recuerdos coherentes que tenía, al parecer habían sobrepasado su astucia y el nunca admitiría su derrota.

-Iba a decir especial… pero eso también funciona.

Un chasquido de dedos dejo la habitación a oscuras y lo siguiente que Sasuke supo fue que los labios de Naruto le gustaban sobre su piel, eran cariñosos, sinceros, confiables… a través de esos castos besos que recorrían su frente y sus mejillas podía sentir la única intención del rubio: reconfortarlo. No había lujuria o segundas intenciones y eso lo irritaba, no es que deseara tener algo con el Dobe esa noche, sino que le costaba entender esa clase de sentimientos.

-Vamos a dormir…

Indico Naruto dándole la oportunidad a Sasuke de acabar el asunto y conservar su orgullo, porque el rubio empezaba a entender exactamente por donde iba la cosa: Sasuke estaba frustrado. Era un terco incapaz de aceptar que necesitaba ayuda e iba a ir con todo para mantener sus sentimientos a salvo. Desgraciadamente se había metido con un sujeto aún más terco que él.

-Más vale que te encuentre aquí mañana… _soltó dándole la espalda para acomodarse_

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama para ver al rubio retorciéndose dentro de las sabanas, se sobo el rostro delineando el lugar del impacto con la punta de los dedos mientras trataba de borrar el hormigueo que habían dejado los besos sobre su piel.

La confusión emocional se había disipado, y aunque le quedaba el sabor de la ira acumulada y una que otra cuestión en mente que seguramente ya no tenía mucho sentido ahora que el Sasuke seguro de sí mismo había vuelto a escena, estaba bien y podría arreglárselas por esa noche.

-No dije que pudieras quedarte aquí… _dijo de vuelta a su tono altanero sacando a Naruto de la cama de una patada_

Con una sonrisa de medio lado se metió entre las sabanas y escucho satisfecho la queja del muchacho puntualizando que esa era una venganza por el golpe, y claro que lo era. ¿Qué creía ese imbécil?

Naruto, era en definitiva uno de los tipos más problemáticos que había conocido, al menos para su salud emocional. Un sujeto capaz de hacerlo ver sus inseguridades, sacar su lado gentil e incluso volverlo algo optimista, porque tenía que admitir que desde que ese rubio entro en su vida, el mundo había empezado a recobrar su encanto e incluso parecía que había esperanza, aunque la verdad no podía ser más distinta; era frustrante.

-No seas tan odioso y hazme espacio… _escucho al muchacho decir de forma juguetona mientras trataba de acomodarse a su lado_

-Lárgate…

-Vamos… sé que te gusta que te abrace, voy a hacerlo toda la noche si me dejas entrar _un beso en el cuello inicio su propuesta_ también puedo estrujarte y decirte lo lindo que eres… _agrego frotándose contra el con ánimo de fastidiarlo_ o lo tiernos que son tu pucheros cuando te enojas o lo adorable que es la forma en la que…

-¡Vete a tu habitación! _grito el azabache listo para echarlo a patadas_

-Esta es mi habitación… _respondió el rubio despreocupadamente mientras estiraba las piernas acomodándose junto a el_ Shikamaru y Tsunade pensaron que íbamos a reconciliarnos y a tener sexo salvaje, o algo por el estilo, así que tenemos esta suite _rio irritando al Uchiha como solo él podía hacerlo_

Una almohada se estrelló en la cara del rubio…

-Allí hay un sofá _señalo Sasuke con un tono agrio y la idea estaba sobre entendida_

-¿Quieres acompañarme? _pregunto Naruto divisando el pequeño mueble en la penumbra del cuarto_ luce tenebroso…

El pelinegro, que ya hacia de espaldas al chico, no pudo evitar ver por encima del hombro el rincón oscuro donde estaba el sillón.

-¿Te da miedo? _Pregunto entre burlón y curioso_

El muchacho pareció pensárselo demasiado y al final respondió en tono de obviedad:

-Todos le temen a los fantasmas…

-Solo los idiotas que creen que son reales…

Y así sin más, con una premisa tan absurda como base, inicio una discusión que el mismo Sasuke lamento al final. Detestaba la forma en la que esas charlas estúpidas sobre cualquier cosa se daban con el Dobe. Odiaba no darse cuenta hasta que ya estaba sumergidos en alguna y habían olvidado el resto, o como fue el caso de esta en particular; hasta que se quedaron dormidos.


	7. Hacia la Carretera

El sonido de la puerta, cuidadosamente cerrada detrás de unos pasos sigilosos, hizo a Naruto despertar. Sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato golpeados por la claridad de la mañana mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios en respuesta a su tacto. La sensación de la piel de Sasuke contra su rostro era agradable, su cuerpo era tan tibio que le provocaba quedarse pegado a él el resto del día.

Divertido por la mirada curiosa de la mucama que había entrado para recoger su desastre, se acurruco presionándose contra la espalda del azabache. Esa escena debía lucir de lo más indecente para la joven mucama acostumbrada a atender a ricos muy cuidadosos con su vida privada. Dos chicos durmiendo juntos, tan pegados en medio de un desastre de sabanas que desde su punto de vista, seguro se daba una sola interpretación y a Naruto eso le encantaba. Que la chica pensara que habían pasado la noche teniendo sexo, que Sasuke era suyo y eran una pareja feliz, lo ponía más hiperactivo que de costumbre.

El mismo se desconocía en esos momentos mientras enganchaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del azabache, y es que hasta hace un par de días se consideraba hetero, y no uno de apariencia, sino de los que piensan que el amor y las familias con hijos son lo más hermoso. Pero quién diría que tener bajo su tacto el abdomen duro de un chico podía ser tan excitante, que ver su rostro dormido, tan blanco en contrate con el negro de su cabello amenazaría con hacerlo suspirar como una chica enamorada.

Y es que Sasuke era tan hermoso. Todo lo que podía hacer a alguien atractivo reunido en una sola persona, aunque claro, su personalidad era un detalle del que solo parecía disfrutar Naruto.

Con ánimo de fastidiar a la mucama, que lucía algo despectiva, y de sacar toda esa energía que se estaba acumulando en él. Se abrazó más a Sasuke y lo beso en el cuello ruidosamente.

-Despierta cariño… _le susurro metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa_

El pelinegro gruño sin moverse un centímetro, al parecer el chico era de los que tenían problemas para levantarse. Melosamente siguió el contorno de su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y la acaricio susurrándole con cariño cualquier cursilería de novela que le vino a la cabeza.

Debía admitir que despertar de esa forma era agradable, era como si ese muchacho que dormía junto a él hubiera estado a su lado por años. Le daba una sensación muy distinta a la que tenía al despertar con alguna chica luego de una noche de fiesta en su facultad. Se sentía más real, más correo, pese a los detalles de la situación. Y si, Sasuke podía ser un prostituto, pero era más generoso y sincero que cualquier riquillo con etiqueta que desfilaba en ese hotel en ese momento. Le agradaba la simpleza de su relación, la forma en la que discutían e incluso empezaba a gustarle la resistencia de Sasuke a expresar sus sentimientos; era lindo. Le provocaba a sacarle un sonrojo o fastidiarlo hasta obtener algún mínimo detalle de lo que sea que estaba pensando. Porque su mundo interno parecía ser cautivante, y él no era de indagar en los pensamientos de otros, prefería la acción y los hechos, pero Sasuke lo atrapaba con cada cosa que decía.

-Vamos bebé… _insistió por quien sabe qué vez mientras posaba suavemente la boca en la comisura de sus labios; estaba divirtiéndose con ese juego_

-¡! Maldición Dobe! _grito el azabache lanzándolo de la cama_

Sus orbes negros aun adormitados se encontraron con los de la mucama arrodillada frente a la cama recogiendo los trozos de un jarrón, fueron por el resto de la habitación tratando de ubicarse y finalmente hacia Naruto.

El rubio lo observaba con una mirada brillante y esos ojos eran tan jodidamente azules que lo irritaban por alguna razón que ni el mismo entendía.

Sin decir nada se levantó y fue al baño, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer junto a ella.

Sintió su corazón calmarse lentamente mientras tocaba con su lengua el lugar donde habían estado los labios del rubio. Y debía verse como un pervertido, pero más que eso, temía lucir enamorado.

Ese chico tenía algo que le aceleraba el pulso, era tan expresivo, tan energético y deslumbrante que lo hacía sentir confundido. Rara vez se había sentido atraído hacia otro hombre, solo un par habían logrado captar su atención y no por mucho, pero Naruto lo cautivo desde el principio. Su rostro risueño, su sonrisa confianzuda, su cabello dorado y su tono de piel trigueña eran una combinación fascinante, no lo iba a negar. Pero una cosa era disfrutar del sexo por trabajo y otra muy distinta formar un lazo con su cliente.

Temía desarrollar sentimientos por ese chico, ya era una molestia que le considerara su amigo, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondrían las cosas si parara colgado del blondo. Y no, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no iba a caer por un imbécil como ese; era irritante, estúpido, impulsivo, ruidoso y tan terco que no tenía idea de por qué rayos había vuelto a verlo.

-Teme, trajeron el desayuno… _lo escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta y por su forma de hablar seguramente ya tenía algo metido en la boca_

-Voy a bañarme… _soltó el pelinegro a secas y empezó a desnudarse_

La decoración del baño era de un estilo moderno blanco con rojo, tenía detalles lujosos como un candelabro y un espejo con iluminación. No pudo resistirse a pararse frente a él y arreglarse el cabello tirándolo hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el camino de marcas rojas que iban por todo su cuello y parte de su hombro izquierdo, iba a matar a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Salió gritando del baño solo con los boxers encima, y le importaba una mierda que la mucama y el servicio de comidas estuvieran allí.

El rubio vio consternado la dirección que señalaba su dedo, no pensó que hacerle una marca fuera tan fácil; ni siquiera había succionado con fuerza.

-Eemmm… _pronuncio nerviosamente mientras retrocedía lejos del carrito de comida_ yo… no quería marcarte ni nada raro…

Trato de explicar. Y a la mucama no se le hizo difícil imaginar cómo destrozaron los jarrones y las cortinas la noche anterior. Para cuando termino el desayuno el rubio tenía una mejilla morada y el azabache una mano lesionada.

-Buenos días… _soltó shikamaru rodando los ojos con desgano por encima de ese par de idiotas que tenia de vecinos_

El rubio estaba terminando su desayuno con una bolsa hielo en la cara mientras un enfermero le vendaba la mano al pelinegro.

-¡Hola, Shikamaru! _exclamo el rubio tan animado como siempre_

Y Nara ni siquiera quiso preguntar que había pasado, Sasuke ya lucia lo suficientemente enojado como para sacar el tema.

-Me voy en un rato _dijo sentándose junto a ellos en la pequeña sala de su suite_

-Nosotros también…_respondió Naruto asumiendo que hallaría la forma de arrastrar a Sasuke con él_ Con lo que le pasó a Ero-Sennin, es peligroso quedarse por aquí.

Sasuke desvió la mirada evitando la sonrisa del rubio. Ese Dobe se estaba arriesgando demasiado y lo hacía sentir comprometido, de hecho lo estaba de alguna forma. Las cosas para el tampoco pintaban muy bien, las pocas horas que paso en el distrito rojo le bastaron para saber que estaba más jodido que nunca, su cuota estaba aumentando y varios bares habían sido asaltados buscando al pelinegro que acompañaba al hijo de los Namikaze. El rumor ya corría por las calles y las miradas desconfiadas de los conflictivos transeúntes que merodeaban esos rumbos le indicaban que se había metido en algo muy turbio.

Había escuchado antes el apellido Namikaze, recordaba su mención en trozos de conversaciones de sus clientes que le rondaban por la cabeza. Era alguien que los traficantes, vendedores y mafiosos parecían conocer muy bien, pero jamás le importo demasiado, hasta que supo que Naruto era su hijo.

Había querido preguntarle por qué su apellido era distinto, recordaba claramente el "Uzumaki" de su presentación y no creía estar confundiendo al Dobe con otro rubio que escapaba de los matones de su padre.

-Parece que la cosa va en serio… _exclamo Shikamaru inclinándose sobre sus rodillas_ Si tu padre no duda en eliminar al resto de la familia para mantenerse a salvo, tu asunto parece no tener salida. Deberías alejarte lo más que puedas…

-Él no va a dejarme en paz tan fácilmente, lo que paso puede acabar con su negocio, necesito arreglar las cosas y sé que Ero-Sennin sabe cómo.

-Ni si quiera sabes si está vivo, y lamento ser pesimista, se que es tu abuelo y también le tengo aprecio, pero no es algo que puedas dejar a la suerte.

-Es Ero-Sennin, tebbayo…! Debe estar tomándose un margarita…

Shikamaru resoplo llevando la cabeza a la parte trasera del asiento. Sabía que era inútil tratar de convencerlo de dejar las cosas así.

\- Voy a ayudarte con esto… _empezó a explicar fastidiado por lo problemático que sonaba lo que estaba diciendo_ pero si vamos a hacerlo juntos, necesito que trates de mantenerte lo más alejado posible de los problemas, consigue información, averiguar quién es el maldito hacker y yo me encargo del resto. Si ponemos tu nombre en los papeles de la empresa de tu padre, él va a estar fuera del juego antes de que siquiera lo sepa.

-No quiero apoderarme del negocio, quiero acabar con él. Sabes la clase de cosas que ha hecho ese bastardo… no voy a darle una carta de jubilación para que se vaya de vacaciones.

-¿Tienes evidencia? ¿Crees que la empresa de tu padre es la única que funciona de esa forma? Estamos hablando de un imperio con gente poderosa, gente que tiene funcionando este país y está respaldada por organizaciones peligrosas. La única forma de detenerlo y salvar tu vida es atacando desde dentro _expreso con cierta rabia el chico de coleta; no era un asunto que le agradara mucho, considerando que él también era parte de ese mundo_

El rubio cruzo los brazos e hizo una mueca de concentración. Lucia algo renuente y eso inquietaba a Nara, que desde el principio tenía sus dudas con respecto al plan que estaba proponiendo.

Con la mirada le pidió ayuda a Sasuke, quien parecía muy sumergido en el asunto, a pesar de estar escuchando en silencio. El chico debía tener tacto para esas cosas.

-Se realista… _exclamo el Uchiha cruzando las piernas en lo que a Shikamaru le pareció la postura de un negociante_ A esta ciudad la mueven los negocios sucios. Puedes hacer que te metan una bala en la frente tratando de exponer delitos menores que a nadie le interesan, o puedes volverte alguien poderoso con influencia en esos negocios. No tienes que hacer lo mismo que tu padre, puedes hacer las cosas a tu manera y cambiar lo que no te gusta si es lo que a tu cerebro de Dobe le preocupa.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa tras escucharlo, y Nara no sabía si le había convencido la idea o acababa de ser flechado con la seriedad del azabache. De cualquier forma lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba para poner la mano en su hombro.

-Eres un gran amigo Shikamaru _soltó con esa mirada que conocía a la perfección; su mirada de héroe_ Si tú y Sasuke creen que esto puede funcionar, voy a hacerlo. Prometo que voy a terminar no solo con las injusticias de mi padre, sino con toda la mierda de esta ciudad…

El muchacho sonrió de forma nostálgica, sintió volver su ímpetu con esas palabras llenas de seguridad que solo Naruto podía hacer sonar tan tangibles. Alguna vez él también pensó que el mundo podía ser un lugar bueno o que podía ser cambiado, ilusiones que quedaron muy atrás de sus días de secundaria, los negocios de su familia y los planes de su madre para el futuro.

-Cuento con tigo… _soltó poniéndose de pie para darle un rápido abrazo de esos que él consideraba muy bochornosos_ Comunícate cuando llegues a Las Vegas y vamos a poner esto en marcha… _una palmada en el hombro y un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sasuke indicaron su partida_ Cuídate… y cuida a Sasuke.

En cuanto Nara dejo la habitación Naruto fue hasta la cómoda y saco una maleta.

-Hay ropa para ti en esa gaveta… _señalo muy animado_ cámbiate y vamos a despedirnos de la vieja Tsunade _parecía muy empeñado en hacer que todo entrara en la pequeña valija_ Espero que te guste viajar en auto, porque son casi dos estados hasta Las Vegas.

El pelinegro lo vio sin decir nada, cuestionándose si lo que estaba a punto de decir era lo correcto después de lo que había hecho Naruto para reunirse con él; porque aunque no lo admitiría, notaba su esfuerzo.

-No voy a ir con tigo… _soltó de forma terminante y vio las manos del rubio parar en seco lo que hacían_ Shikamaru llego a mi como un cliente, o al menos eso pareció. Tengo que volver y dar algunas cuentas _explico de forma amarga, no era algo de lo que le fuera fácil hablar_

-¿Cuánto debes? ¿A quién? _cuestiono el rubio mostrándole sus profundos ojos azules encendidos_

-Más de lo que puedes pagar, a alguien que no puedes ni siquiera tocar; así que no lo intentes.

-Soy el sujeto que más teme el hombre más poderoso de esta ciudad… no me jodas, Sasuke. Voy a patear el trasero de ese bastardo y el tuyo si no lo pones en mi puto auto y vienes con migo.

El ceño del azabache se frunció, iba a tener suficientes problemas cuando volviera como para aun lidiar antes con Naruto. Con un paso firme se acercó a él y lo tomo el cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo que ir con tigo?

-¿Que no lo ves? Es nuestra oportunidad… _dijo con una certeza capaz de rivalizar con la terquedad de Sasuke_ Los dos estábamos acabados hace un par de días, pero seguimos aquí, juntos. Y podemos decidir que vamos a hacer con nuestras vidas. Si van a matarnos de todas formas, prefiero morir intentándolo… prefiero morir con tigo.

Los brazos del rubio lo rodearon repentinamente, lo envolvieron en ese cariño que en ocasiones como esa le hacía sentir miedo.

-No tienes por qué vivir sintiéndote miserable… ¿acaso no tiene más honor morir por la libertad? ¿No es de hombres pelear por lo que creen?

Y eso… eso hurgo muy profundo en la herida de ese pelinegro tan lastimado por la opresión, la manipulación, la incertidumbre y la inseguridad. Sintió tantas ganas de golpear a ese chico hasta cansarse, hasta desquitarse, hasta sacarse de encima esa vergüenza que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho y dejar de sentirse como un cobarde. Pero no lo hizo. Y ese orgulloso prostituto quizás por primera vez en su vida, admitió su derrota.

El corazón de Naruto dio un salto cuando esas tímidas manos lo rodearon. Su mundo completo tomo forma en esos breves momentos. Una nueva forma de ver el mundo se abrió paso por completo y el "yo" se volvió un "nosotros" tan fácilmente, de forma tan natural y reconfortante que no le quedo más que atribuírselo al destino y dar gracias los dioses, fueran cuales fueran su nombres.

No basto más… sin una pisca de duda llevo su boca a la del pelinegro y lo beso. No como un trato, no como un saludo o un juego. Lo beso tan tiernamente que estaba seguro de que el azabache había entendido sus sentimientos y se dio el lujo de jugar con sus labios y disfrutarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento.

El ritmo suave y fluido de sus bocas acariciándose, abriéndose para explorarse mutuamente, dándose a todo placer que es posible en la sensación húmeda de otros labios, era embriagador. Era perfecto, si se lo preguntaban a Naruto, que estaba a punto de caer en un trance y alcanzar el séptimo cielo a través del sabor de los labios del azabache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por su apoyo y lindas criticas, me han ayudado mucho y siempre me entusiasma leerlas. Espero poder hacer una actualización regular cada semana.

Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura. Hasta el próximo cap!


	8. Primera Parada

-¡Joder Naruto, tenías que arruinarlo!

Grito enfurecido el azabache mientras el rubio luchaba con el volante de su auto para guiar el convertible fuera del tránsito.

-¡No te obligue a besarme, si no querías hacerlo pudiste negarte en vez de lanzarte sobre mí! _respondió con las mejillas aun enrojecidas por la escenita que casi se montan en la habitación_

Lo que empezó como un beso lleno de sentimientos, en la opinión de Naruto al menos; los llevo a la cama y, por mucho que le pesara al pelinegro; acostumbrado a cobrar antes de enredarse con alguien, casi terminan en una caliente sesión de sexo.

La voz de Tsunade, fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos cuando irrumpió en el cuarto gritando que el padre de Naruto estaba por llegar al hotel. Lo siguiente fue un desastroso y estresante escape por la ventana y un embotellamiento al apenas cruzar la calle.

-Si alguien me besa, respondo. ¡Ese es mi trabajo, maldición! ¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?!

Alego incapaz de decir lo que realmente le molestaba de todo el asunto, y es que el escape o los labios del rubio en su boca, eran lo de menos. Le enfurecía haber terminado en un calentón luego de que decidió ablandarse y ser sincero consigo mismo. Es decir, estaba en ese auto con Naruto porque quería, había tomado una decisión con respecto a su vida y el Dobe lo arruinaba con un beso producto de quien sabe que atrofio mental que le paralizo el cerebro en ese momento.

-¡Pues lo siento señor experiencia! No sé qué mierda tienes en la cabeza todo el tiempo para adivinar qué quieres…

-¡!Pues no quiero que me beses! _grito perdiendo por un segundo la compostura y odiaba el carácter explosivo que le sacaba Naruto en situaciones como esa_ ¿Querías que dejara de ser prostituto? ¡Bien! Deja de tratarme como uno…

-¡! Genial ¡! _soltó el rubio asomándose seguidamente por la ventanilla para gritarle un par de insultos al conductor del auto de en frente y sabe dios que estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no ahuyentar al azabache con un drama_

Y así, su viaje empezó. Con casi tres horas sin cruzar palabra y un ambiente pesado, agravado por el tráfico del viernes, la horrible señalizasión de la autopista y la tensión, que no le ayudaba en nada al pésimo sentido de la orientación del rubio.

El pelinegro le daba vuelta a la lista de reproducción, quizás por quinta vez, sin prestarle atención a la música. Y no es que no estuviera interesado en los éxitos de rock ochenteros que por algún motivo tenía el rubio en su colección, sino que no estaba de humor para lidiar con la nostalgia de su niñez.

Recorvada un solo de guitarra de fondo, mezclado con el sonido de algún viejo motor y el olor a tabaco en el aire, mientras se recostaba sobre la barra de un bar en de la autopista. Solía hacerle algunos favores al dueño, uno tras otro con la excusa de quedarse un rato más y finalmente pasar allí la noche; acurrucado bajo alguna mesa, riendo ocasionalmente con las tonterías de ebrios que soltaban los motociclistas.

Para ese entonces tenía unos diez años. Solía pasar el día en las calles vaciando las carteras de los transeúntes y haciendo mandados para cualquiera que le ofreciera un par de dólares. Con tan corta edad sus deudas ya ascendían a una cuota de cincuenta dólares por día y todo lo que podía hacer era huir y refugiarse lejos de su castigo cuando no lograba reunirlos. Una paliza segura le esperaba al volver, pero como culpar a un niño por correr lejos de las manos morbosas de los clientes de su prestamista. Sasuke, que para ese momento aún era algo ingenuo, no tenía idea de la clase de mundo que le estaba abriendo sus puertas.

Un universo muy lejano a la moralidad y la tranquilad de la mayoría de asalariados y sus familias en esa ciudad. Un mundo que ni los medios ni las autoridades hacían público, donde la vida iba de drogas, engaños, violencia, depravación sexual, negocios turbios y gente como el, solo atrapada en la corriente.

El control del reproductor voló hacia el asiento trasero y el interior del auto quedo en completo silencio. Sasuke estaba harto de todo: de la música, de los recuerdos, de la actitud del rubio y de las malditas intersecciones que habían pasado ya unas cuatro veces. Naruto estaba perdido, lo noto la segunda vez que cruzo en contra de la vía buscando la avenida principal. Habían terminado en algún lugar en los suburbios, muy lejos de la carretera interestatal, pero claro, ese idiota no diría nada.

El azabache se recostó sobre la ventana sin ánimo de discutir o ayudarlo a ver el letrero enorme y fluorescente que indicaba por dónde ir.

No entendía como había acabado con alguien tan imbécil, estaba seguro que ese Dobe seria conserje de no ser porque nació millonario. Conocía la reputación de la familia Namikaze y seguro a Naruto nunca le falto nada, era justamente por eso que empezaba a preguntarse por qué el rubio era tan impulsivo, heroico, amable y tolerante, cualidades que él no consideraba precisamente buenas, pero seguro no encontraría en ningún otro muchacho de su estatus.

Aunque claro, el aire de líder y monarca adinerado no le faltaban. Naruto sabia tomar lo que quería, ir por su cuenta y desafiar a quien se le parara enfrente. Quizás era la razón por la que no dudo en arrastrarlo con él. Tenerlo a su lado bien podría ser un simple capricho. Para el rubio, tener un amigo con quien follar podría ser algo llamativo. La atracción típica de un niño rico por alguien del bajo mundo, simple curiosidad o necesidad de compañía.

El pelinegro se sentía tenso al respecto, jamás se había molestado por un beso o había rechazado a alguien que quisiera tener sexo por disimuladas que fueran sus señales. Pero con Naruto se sentía furioso, había algo acerca de él y de la amistad que alegaba que tenían que lo lastimaba cuando pensaba en verlo como un cliente.

Naruto por su lado, deseaba meterse desde hace una hora en una tienda y comprar suficiente ramen para reventar. Sasuke acababa de rechazarlo y no estaba de más ahogarse en caldo por eso. Estar enamorado era una mierda, empezaba a entenderlo luego de escuchar aquel "no" rotundo del azabache. Y claro, ese no, hablaba únicamente de un beso, pero para el rubio era desesperante.

Una mezcla de sentimientos de decepción, frustración y alegría lo bombardearon a partir de las palabras del pelinegro. Por primera vez pudo ver esos ojos negros llenos de decisión, de fuerza…siempre tan profundos y mortales, pero más vivos. Sasuke había dado un paso a su lado para luchar por sus deseos de libertad, pero esa libertad podría implicar no volver a tocarlo y eso lo destrozaba. Lo hacía sentir molesto consigo mismo porque no quería al azabache a su lado únicamente por su físico, por exquisito y provocador que fuera, así que la maldita frustración sexual que traía encima lo fastidiaba.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí? _pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada luego de estacionarse de golpe frente a un mini súper_

El Uchiha salió del auto y se adelantó sin responder. Entro en la tienda y fue directo a la sección de revistas. El blondo rodo la mirada y sin más se dedicó por completo, poniendo su mente y alma en eso; a llenar un carrito con ramen instantáneo. Pago, se pasó por el expendedor de agua caliente y se sentó en la acera a devorarlo.

Después de revolver las revistas por casi una hora, el azabache se decidió por una cualquiera, más bien, la que tenía en la mano cuando se aburrió de desquitarse con las páginas. Fue a la caja y pago con el dinero que Naruto le había dado por sus servicios la otra noche.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al pensar que ese dinero, del que aún le quedaban algunos centavos, era lo último que tendría en su vida a cambio de su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño, liberador de muchas maneras.

De forma pensativa salió de la tienda y camino hasta encontrar lugar junto a una solitaria figura que ya hacia entre una pila de empaques vacíos y uno aun a medio devorar. Lanzo la mirada al frente buscando lo que sea tenia al rubio tan concentrado y luego de toparse con su auto, solo en medio del parqueo, lanzo un suspiro de fastidio. Ese tenía que ser el auto más horrendo que había visto en su vida, debían haber miles de convertibles rojos o azules, pero el único con el suficiente mal gusto como para andar en uno naranja era Naruto.

-¿Lees alemán? _pregunto el rubio sin separar la vista de las manchas de lodo del porche, luego de darle una mirada rápida a lo que el pelinegro sostenía en la mano_

El chico desenrollo la revista y tras verla solo la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; desde el principio nunca planeo leerla así que el idioma era lo de menos.

-Tiene una sección de arte _se defendió mientras sacaba algo de entre la bolsa de papel que le dieron en la tienda_ Ten… _exclamo lanzándole una lata de gaseosa al blondo_ Vas a atorarte con tantos fideos _y es que solo a Naruto se le ocurría comer ramen caliente con semejante calor_

Naruto la recibió algo sorprendido. Bajo la mirada y le vio vueltas entre sus dedos por unos momentos mientras se preparaba para soltar algo bastante difícil, que para la mayoría era similar a entrar en el infierno: declararse.

-Sasuke… _pronuncio afrontándolo con esa intensa mirada azulina capaz de hacer temblar de emoción a cualquiera_ Me gustas…

El cuerpo del Uchiha dio un salto ante la repentina afirmación, se sintió expuesto ante esos brillantes ojos decididos a hacer latir su corazón descontroladamente con sus siguientes palabras.

-Estoy enamorado de ti _continuo, obligando al azabache a mirar dentro de sus orbes, tan afilados y sinceros como siempre_ Tú eres la persona más valiosa para mí en estos momentos, no hay nada que desee más que estar a tu lado y ahora que has tomado una decisión sobre tu libertad, comparto tu lucha. No era mi intención ofenderte, usarte o lastimarte de ninguna forma, así que… ¡Déjame ganarme tu confianza y el derecho de ser tu amigo!, quiero ser alguien a quien puedas confiarle tus problemas y buscar cuando necesites apoyo.

El tacto del rubio sobre su hombro en un gesto de apoyo; de confianza, hizo a Sasuke estremecerse. La pasión, el ardor del espirito de lucha del rubio lo invadió al sentir la franqueza de sus palabras. Lo hizo sentir capaz de confiar por una vez en las promesas de otro.

-¡Te respeto por el hombre que eres! Te admiro por tu fuerza y tu inteligencia. Eres capaz de lograr lo que quieras, así que no te detengas por nada, no retrocedas en lo que has decidido… y yo prometo que voy a patear a cualquiera que quiera ponerte una mano encima…

La mano del azabache cayo de forma firme sobre el hombro de Naruto mientras un brillo filoso atravesaba su firmeza y lo cuestionaba.

-Si te retractas de tus palabras, jamás voy a perdonarte. Te doy el privilegio de ser mi amigo, así que no lo arruines…

Seguidamente un empujón envió al rubio de espaldas contra la acera.

-Vamos a alcanzar la hora del tráfico… _soltó el muchacho de piel albina mientras caminaba hacia el auto_ muévete…

El blondo se apresuró a buscar sus llaves y correr hasta su asiento; aun debía hallar el camino hacia la interestatal. De forma rápida analizo a través del retrovisor las dos vías que se abrían a un par de metros tratando de decidirse por una. Porque no señor, no iba a soltarle a Sasuke que no tenía idea de cómo salir de allí ahora que estaba de buen humor.

-Es el de la izquierda… _dijo el Uchiha de forma cortante antes de estrellar un mapa en el rostro del rubio_

La expresión desconcertada y hasta cierto punto angustiada de Naruto lo hizo proseguir en una explicación.

-Estaba en oferta y como eres demasiado idiota como para leer los letreros lo compre… _concluyo girándose de forma molesta y el rubio solo atino a sonreírle de forma atontada; amaba las rabietas del pelinegro_

-Gracias, ¡!tebbayo! …. _exclamo listo para poner el vehículo en marcha_

La amplia curva de sus labios lentamente se borró mientras soltaba la llave del auto y sentía vibrar el motor. La mano de Sasuke era certera, caliente, estremecedora y tan delicada acariciando con un pequeño desliz su brazo, lo hizo dudar y darle mil vueltas a sus ideas locas antes de girarse y averiguar de dónde venía ese gesto dulce.

-Naruto… _lo escucho decir y antes de lograr procesar la profundidad y el brillo misterioso de esos ojos negros fue atrapado por una bomba de sensaciones _

Un toque tibio recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos en un rápido y casto beso que delataba su trasfondo en el rojo de las mejillas del azabache.

Fue un contacto ligero que devasto tanto al rubio como al Uchiha, que de alguna forma creía estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No me molesta si aún quieres besarme _sintió al pelinegro susurrar contra sus labios con una voz seductora y jodidamente sensual que mando al carajo la coherencia de Naruto_ Me gustan tus besos… _un contacto más largo y húmedo le dio al rubio fe de eso_ pero… _su tono cambio abruptamente y el agarre sobre su brazo se volvió estrangulador_ si te atreves a llamarme muñeca otra vez juro que voy a asesinarte y meterte en una bolsa.

Oh si, llamar al pelinegro de esa forma había sido una mortal estupidez. Pero ¿que podía alegar el rubio en su defensa? Los minutos que tuvo con Sasuke esa mañana fueron de otro mundo y su maldito cerebro hetero acostumbrado a estar con chicas solo pudo formular eso en medio de la excitación. Y, claro, como era de esperarse el pelinegro lo mando a la mierda, al unísono con la voz de Tsunade invocando al infierno para sacarlos de allí.

-Lo… lo siento _logro pronunciar el muchacho apegándose a la puerta_

Pero solo una mueca altanera apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, al parecer su declaración de amor había alimentado el ego del bastardo.

-¿Alguna vez te mencione que soy activo? _pregunto el pelinegro con malicia y Naruto entendió por qué ese bombón seguía soltero: era un manipulador, aunque uno muy lindo, debía admitir_

El rubio no había pensado muy seriamente acerca de su rol en la cama, pero tal parece que hoy ese desgraciado se lo iba a follar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por tus comentarios Funera-Of-The-Humanity! Siempre me motivan y han sido una gran ayuda para corregir errores. Nos encontramos nuevamente en el proximo cap! Abrazos todos y gracias por leer!


	9. Las Complicaciones del Mini super

Ese par de orbes negros, obscuros como un pozo sin fondo, parecían tener dentro un conjunto de estrellas.

Ver dentro de los ojos del azabache era como contemplar el cosmos sin tener que salir de la tierra. Tan misterioso, frio pero envolvente, atrapante, magistral… aunque claro, seguramente el universo no compartía la sensualidad de Sasuke.

Una sonrisa altanera y algo malvada, de esas que el pelinegro dibujaba cuando se sentía confiado, brillaba en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Naruto rozando levemente su cuerpo contra el suyo en lo que fingía ser un roce accidental, pero que el rubio estaba seguro era parte de su plan maligno.

Sus movimientos eran juguetones, se abrían paso lentamente entre las piernas del rubio, quizás con la sola intención de asustarlo, de hacer a su espalda apegarse más a la puerta tratando de proteger su integridad o de ver su expresión aterrada ante la idea de ser dominado. Y tal vez era solo su orgullo herido tratando de darle una lección a ese chico, pero a medida que lo sentía más tenso contra su piel, el juego se tornaba más placentero, emocionante y algo maligno en el fondo, porque tenía que admitir que molestar a Naruto le encantaba.

Un escalofrió subió por la espalda del rubio cuando los labios del azabache se posaron sobre su cuello. La sensación de ese cuerpo firme y tibio dejando caer su peso sobre él era abrumadora. Distinta a la delicadeza de un cuerpo femenino; era un contacto dominante, certero, duro… capaz de noquear su cerebro en un cuarto de segundo. Y tenía sentido, los besos de Sasuke calentaban su piel con esa habilidad incomparable que solo poseía un profesional.

-Buen chico… _susurro el azabache dirigiéndole una rápida mirada mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo de su camisa_

Naruto estaba muy colaborador y serian el nerviosismo o el terror los que lo tenían tan quieto, pero de cualquier forma Sasuke empezaba a tomarle afecto a esa faceta sumisa suya. La idea de someter a ese imparable, impulsivo y terco blondo lo estaba empujando un poquito al borde de sus intenciones iniciales que no iban más allá de fastidiarlo y Sasuke no era de lanzarse sobre alguien a menos que estuviera interesado o como en este caso, algo sumergido en la picardía.

Un gemido escapo de los labios del rubio con un tono profundo al sentir el aliento del Uchiha bajando por su abdomen peligrosamente y esa, para Naruto, era la señal de que todo se iba a la mierda y es que ese chico, con sus jodidas expresiones calienta pollas, de seguir así, iba tirara todo su autocontrol por la borda.

-Sasu… _pronuncio por lo bajo en un aire sexual, mientras sus manos en un reflejo involuntario empujaban la cabeza del Uchiha hacia abajo_

El corazón del pelinegro dio un vuelco al sentir contra su boca la dureza de Naruto a través de sus jeans. Su rostro enrojecido se alejó de golpe armando una mueca de indignación y rabia. Ese Dobe estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a tener esa clase de final feliz con él.

Claro, claro… ese pequeño juego sexual era cosa suya, pero quien mierda se creía Naruto para pensar que iba a hacerle una mamada.

-Jodido bastardo _pronuncio tomándolo por la camiseta_ ¿Qué mierda crees que…

Un beso estampado sin aviso ni delicadeza callo sus palabras y casi lo envía de espaldas contra el sillón.

Lo que siguió era tan típico, que ambos lo vieron venir y aun así lo abordaron. Una de sus acaloradas discusiones y un forcejeo que los llevo de un asiento a otro por largos minutos.

Y claro, para Naruto era una parte más del juego que había iniciado el Uchiha. Perseguir a quien lo provoco para cobrarse la deuda era divertido, pero Sasuke no era una presa fácil. Estaba listo para tirarlo fuera del auto y empezar a masturbarse luego de casi quince dolorosos minutos de cacería fallida, con su hombría cada vez más apretada en sus jeans, pero una sensación muy particular lo hizo declinar la idea y desviar la vista al mismo tiempo que al pelinegro.

Los ojos de Naruto bajaron incrédulos hacia su mano mientras esta palpaba la cosa más extraña que había tocado en toda su vida. Y es que, una cosa era tocarse a sí mismo, pero otra muy distinta poner su mano en el miembro de otro chico.

Allí estaba su palma, accidentalmente justo sobre la entrepierna del azabache, calentándose con la sensación curiosa que ese bulto bastante definido contra su piel, le daba. Era suave, lindo si tuviera que imaginar el blanco pálido de esa delicada circunferencia y su longitud extendida agraciadamente entre su mano.

De forma instintiva; en una rápida búsqueda de sensaciones que le exigía a su subconsciente conocer más de ese curioso falo, hizo presión palpando de forma dura en torno a él. Una honda caliente mezclada con una sensación traviesa lo recorrió e hizo de la experiencia todo un descubrimiento. La clase de hallazgo que te cambia la vida y es que en ese momento Naruto entendió que había estado haciendo las cosas mal. Lo que él necesitaba estaba entre las piernas de un chico, pero ¡oh, señor! No cualquier chico, sino justo en medio de las esbeltas y duras piernas de Sasuke.

Intrigado por la reacción del pelinegro, elevo la mirada. Ese hermoso azabache que descubrió mirándolo con las mejillas enrojecidas y el ceño fruncido estaba a punto de lanzarle una patada.

-¡Hey! _grito sujetándose el rostro mientras la sangre escurría por sus dedos_

El negro de los ojos de Sasuke se había tornado turbulento, era como si una tormenta tomara forma dentro de ellos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Estas bien? _pregunto Naruto al ver su rostro casi pálido_

-¡Vete a la mierda, Dobe! _exclamo el muchacho sin explicación aparente dejando al rubio completamente desconcertado_

Y Naruto no pretendía entender qué clase de pensamientos oscuros entorpecían su razonamiento transformándolo en un una bomba de bipolaridad, pero si algo llego a entender perfectamente en esos breves momento de silencio que compartió a su lado fue que Sasuke era un idiota y el también.

¿Qué decir? Dos tontos jugando al sexo cuando ninguno había superado aun sus traumas al respecto. Podía imagina que algún recuerdo traumático vagaba por la mente del Uchiha en ese preciso momento, aunque ese orgulloso y terco azabache era incapaz de admitirlo. Parecía estar lidiando consigo mismo para entenderlo. Y él se sentía como un imbécil por no notar antes que Sasuke le tenía miedo al sexo. ¿Cómo no? Tras comer del alquiler de su cuerpo por años el muchacho debía tener un sinfín de razones para temer al contacto de otro.

-Lo siento… _pronuncio el rubio presionando sus puño contra sus costados antes de darle un rápido beso en la frente y salir del auto a toda velocidad_

El pelinegro lo vio entrar a la tienda atropelladamente, hablar con la empleada y encerrarse en el baño. No fue difícil imaginar el resto; seguramente se tardaría un rato.

Dejo salir un largo suspiro hundiéndose en el asiento, encendió el reproductor y escucho por casi veinte minutos cualquier canción vagamente decente que contuviera un solo de guitarra y un ritmo pegadizo. El mismo no acaba de entender que le había pasado.

-Aa…Tu amigo estaba… _exclamo algo avergonzada la atractiva rubia tras el mostrador, cuando vio a Sasuke atravesar la puerta_ creo que él está… _trato de explicar sin éxito topándose con esa helada y poco amigable mirada negra_ Mi hermano va a tomar el turno en media hora y no creo que le agrade encontrar a un sujeto jalándosela en el baño _lanzo sin más rendida con el asunto del tacto; no era algo que se le diera bien_

-Entonces sácalo… _exclamo el muchacho tajantemente y sin una pisca de interés hacia el problema de la rubia o de su amigo_

-¡Oye! ¡Vienes con el… has algo y sácalo de allí! _grito la muchacha irritada, exigiendo algo de consideración de su parte_

En silencio, Sasuke libero tres billetes de la billetera de Naruto en el mostrador y cerro el asunto largándose de la tienda.

Su intención era leer en el auto hasta que el Dobe saliera y quedarse con su billetera por el resto del viaje. Tenía algunos miles de dólares en cheques, tarjetas de crédito y bastante efectivo que no era inteligente dejar tirados sobre el tablero. Aunque claro, todo lo que quería era fastidiarlo.

La muchacha salió del mostrador enfurecida y a punto de ir a traerlo del cuello, pero el azabache no llego muy lejos. Lo vio retroceder tras haber dado solo un par de pasos en el estacionamiento girarse y correr directo a hacia la puerta del baño quitándola del camino casi empujones.

-¡Naruto, abre la maldita puerta! _grito pateando sin conspiración alguna la delicada madera_ ¡Joder, Dobe... no hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡¿Oye qué diablos te pasa, imbécil?! _grito la chica acercándose dispuesta a golpearlo_

-¡Joder, Naruto! ¡Están a punto de entrar!

Y efectivamente, cuando Temari, la flamante cajera, volteo; un par de sujetos se encontraban dirigiéndose a la puerta. Un muchacho de gorra negra y mal semblante los intercepto percibiendo el peligro y es que no todos los días en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese un par de Yakuzas se paraban en la tienda.

Kankuro había terminado su partida de cartas antes de lo esperado y al pasarse por el negocio familiar un convertible naranja y un auto negro habían despertado su atención de inmediato.

-No nos gustan los problemas por aquí… _soltó sosteniendo la mirada de uno de los hombres_

-Venimos por alguien…nos iremos de inmediato _respondió el sujeto haciéndolo a un lado con brusquedad_

-¿Qué clase de asunto tienen sujetos como ustedes en este lugar? _pregunto interponiéndose nuevamente y es que no pensaba permitir que tipos como esos se metieran con su negocio o con su familia_

-Nos encargamos de atar cabos suelto, nada extravagante, muchacho… pero si sabes lo que te conviene nos vas a dejar pasar tranquilamente _pronuncio con un tono suave y algo confianzudo el más alto de los hombres_

Una brillante cabellera Naranja, llamativos piercings y unos ojos marrones algo sesgados lo hacían lucir bastante amigable en comparación con su pálido compañero pelirojo.

Sin más que agregar al ver su arma brillando vistosamente en su cadera el hermano de la cajera se hizo a un lado.

-Gracias… será rápido, por cierto… mi nombre es Pain… _extendió su mano amigablemente mientras su pareja atravesaba la puerta_

Al otro lado solo había una chica, un puñado de comics espacios por el piso y un baño vacío muy peculiar por su puerta colgante partida por la mitad.

-¿Sabes dónde está el dueño del convertible? _pregunto el hombre avanzando hacia Temari_

-Compro y se fue al bar del centro. Su auto lleva un día en mi estacionamiento; estaba por llamar una grúa.

Una fotografía se estrelló contra su pecho y seguidamente el sujeto dio un par vueltas por alrededor de los estantes y registró algunos rincones lanzando lo que sea que estuviera en el camino.

-Si lo ves… no dudes en contactarnos _con la punta del arma apunto hacia la carretera parándose a su lado como si tratara de darle indicaciones precisas_ la estación de policía está a un par de cuadras... tú colaboración será de mucha ayuda. Estaremos al pendiente, por si el dueño decide regresar.

Dicho eso el hombre se retiró llevándose a su compañero casi a rastrar. La personalidad amiguera de Pain no era que a Nagato le agradara del todo y luego de verlo conversar por un rato de cosas irrelevantes con el hermano de la chica, no le quedo más que forzarlo; tenían un horario que cumplir.

-¿Qué diablos paso? _cuestiono el muchacho de atuendo descuidado y porte de carterista antes de arrebatarse la fotografía a su hermana_ ¿Quién este chico que buscan?

\- Naruto y me dio quinientos dólares para esconderlos a él y a su amigo… _exclamo la rubia disponiéndose a recoger el desorden del piso_

-¿Aceptase dinero de un criminal? Esos tipos hablaban en serio ¿No viste las armas y los tatuajes? ¡Son yakusas! Y están con la policía… siempre supe que había algo mal con ese tipo de la estación, ¡pero esto es demasiado!

-No es para tanto…

-Temari, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas.

-¡Maldición! ¿Crees que con esta tienda de mierda y con tus apuestas vamos a pagar el tratamiento de Gaara? ¡Ese muchacho tiene dinero! _señalo la foto obligándolo a ver al sonriente rubio en traje negro_ Vi su billetera y seguro que podemos sacarle algo más de dinero…

-¿Y piensas esconderlo en la tienda? ¿Estás loca?

-No, de hecho… _dijo con una mirada juguetona que delataba que había hecho algo no muy inteligente_ los envié a casa…

-!¿Los enviaste con Gaara?! _grito el chico tirando las revistas que había levantado_ ¡Joder! ¿Mandaste a un criminal a casa con nuestro hermano pirómano?


	10. El Hospedaje

Un muchacho con cristalinos ojos celestes, marcadas ojeras negras, cabello rojo y una pinta desastrosa abrió la puerta de aquella pintoresca casa tras la tienda.

Su rostro rígido se hizo más agrio al toparse con dos peculiares muchachos en el pórtico de su casa.

−Soy Naruto, él es Sasuke y tu hermana nos invitó a pasar… _exclamo el rubio irrumpiendo sin más en lo que bien pudo parecer un allanamiento_

Los dos desconocidos pasaron directo a la sala sin pedir una palabra de Gaara. El muchacho quedo estampado contra la pared y sin ninguna jurisdicción al respecto antes de poder decir nada y es que Naruto no estaba de ánimo para cortesías o nuevos amigos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su entrepierna se sentía insatisfecha y todo lo que quería era dejarse caer sobre algo y descansar.

−Maldición dobe, suéltame… _se quejó Sasuke tratando de liberar su brazo del agarre mortal del blondo_

El chico lo soltó de golpe, confronto su mirada y luego de contemplar por un par de segundos el negro de sus pupilas aun dilatadas por la adrenalina, cayó en cuenta de lo que casi acababa de pasar.

−Nos tenían… _pronuncio en tono de queja melodramáticamente mientras se colgaba de forma empalagosa del cuello de Sasuke_ Pensé que no iba a volver a verte… Que iban a separarnos y no iba a volver a besarte _siguió, luchando por quedarse pegado al pelinegro mientras este lo empujaba sin piedad llamándolo idiota_ Que iban a encerrarme lejos de tu calor y tu… ¡Oye!

Una cachetada le corto el royo.

−Eres insoportable… _soltó el pelinegro dándole la espalda para dejarse caer sobre el sofá_

−Vamos… también te asustaste _exclamo el rubio tocándose la mejilla_ ¡Tiraste la puerta del baño, tebbayo...!

Un recuento de los hechos y quizás una discusión basada únicamente en el nerviosismo que aun cargaban encima estaba a punto de empezar, pero la voz dura, algo tétrica y demandante de un tercero interrumpió.

Gaara se acercaba con un humor endemoniado y con todas las peores intenciones de echarlos a patadas de su casa.

−Ese es mi lugar… _señalo refiriéndose al sitio frente al televisor donde se encontraba Sasuke_ Largo…

−Tu hermana le saco quinientos dólares a este imbécil, busca otro lugar donde sentarte _respondió el azabache tajantemente y sin la más mínima intención de moverse, que no fue lo más sabio tratándose de Gaara, quien no por nada tenía la peor reputación en el pueblo_

Para cuando Temari y Kankuro atravesaron la puerta el sitio estaba hecho un asco, Naruto y Gaara sostenía una verdadera batalla campal lanzándose los preciados adornos y fotografías de la familia en la sala, con los muebles como escudos y medio tapiz en el suelo.

Ignorando la pelea estaba Sasuke junto a la entrada, sentado en las escaleras tomándose una lata de gaseosa. Era como una escena de película de acción en pleno clímax y el chico leía los sobres del correo con una bebida en la mano, como si no pasara nada.

− ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que está haciendo tu amigo?! _cuestiono la rubia arrebatándole el correo_ ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡No pueden solo entrar y destrozarla! ¡Van a pagar todo lo que rompió!

− Díselo al idiota… _respondió el azabache con el ceño fruncido_

− ¡Te estoy defendiendo! ¡Al menos ponte de mi lado! _Grito Naruto esquivando un par de gatos de plástico para acercarse al pelinegro_

− ¡No te pedí que te pusieras a lanzarle cosas al fenómeno!

− Tu no tenías por qué ser grosero con el…

− ¡Joder! Cállese o lárguense de una vez _grito Kankuro pasando de largo para darle un par de pastillas al pelirojo_

− ¡No! Ellos se quedan… _exclamo Temari empujándolos hacia el comedor para obligarlos a sentarse_

La muchacha se metió en la cocina y empezó a revolver cosas, puso un par de sartenes en el fuego y platos en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieren cenar? _pregunto de forma ruda mientras sus invitados se veían el uno al otro desconcertados_

-Cualquier cosa esta bien… _respondió Naruto algo dudoso_

Al final, la cena fue bastante tranquila. La chica no era mala cocinera y sus hermanos no eran tan desagradables cuando estaban callados.

Su casa era la típica vivienda antigua de campo, con decoración anticuada y cosas curiosas. La que pertenecería normalmente a una abuela o un viejo granjero y en la que ni Naruto ni Sasuke pensaron pasar más de un par de horas.

Era una situación extraña, debían admitir. La rubia era una chica de carácter fuerte, el hermano mayor parecía una especie de pandillero retirado y el pelirojo obviamente tenía problemas. Pero por motivos muy particulares mantenían a raya su furia y les estaban ofreciendo una gran hospitalidad. Temari les dio de comer, los obligo a lavar los platos y les preparo una habitación, cosa que no esperaban luego de destrozar su sala, pero que igual recibieron con gusto dadas las circunstancias.

−Van a ser mil dólares… _soltó recostándose junto al lavatrastos mientras el rubio terminaba de enjuagar el último plato_ Eso incluye los daños a la propiedad y no más de dos días de hospedaje…

Naruto sonrió al escucharla, le agradaba que las personas fueran directas y tratándose de dinero, el cual no le faltaba gracias a la docena de cheques que le hicieron Shikamaru y Tsunade, todo era más fácil.

-¿Aceptas cheques? _pregunto sacando su billetera del bolsillo de Sasuke, donde estaba mucho más segura_

−Esos sujetos son peligrosos… _comento Temari luego de meter el pago en su cartera_ El jefe de la policía ha estado haciendo tratos con gente del bajo mundo. No sé qué hayan hecho ustedes, pero este pueblo ya tiene suficientes problemas.

− ¿El auto aun esta en tu tienda? _pregunto el pelinegro acercándose a la pequeña mesa que ya hacía a la mitad de la cocina, donde estaba sentada la chica desprendiéndose de su delantal_

−Sí, pero la policía hace rondas por allí regularmente. Van a tener que ser rápidos si quieren recuperarlo y no mientras yo esté allí; no quiero meterme en ningún lio.

− ¿Hay alguna otra forma de salir de aquí que no sea en auto?

−No _mintió_ El único autobús pasa una vez por semana y paso hoy así que están varados hasta la semana siguiente… Podemos idear una forma para recuperar el auto, pero tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, tengo cosas que hacer…

Y Sasuke sabía de qué hablaba, por su cuerpo bien formado, su carácter y los zapatos que vio bajo las escaleras, podía asegurar que se trataba de una bailarina. Sabia reconocerlas, paso la mitad de su vida viviendo de ellas. Eran generalmente mujeres con niños en casa o situaciones económicas difíciles, blancos vulnerables en cuanto a lo sentimental y muy inestables. Las vio desaparecer una y otra vez de su vida, asesinadas por deudas con drogas o pleitos con clientela.

Era trágico, nada significativo para alguien que jamás estuvo mucho tiempo en ningún lugar, pero triste a fin de cuentas. Los únicos lugares cariñosos que Sasuke conoció alguna vez fueron los departamentos de esas chicas, lugares bastante decadentes donde era tratado como un amante y recibido felizmente por alguno que otro pequeño que sin razón alguna le había tomado cariño.

Recordar aquellos días durmiendo junto a una chica mayor o jugando a escondidas con alguna mascota de la que nunca supo el nombre, era nostálgico. Quizás unas de las pocas cosas gratas que podía traer a su mente de aquellos tiempos.

−La habitación de huéspedes está arriba, junto a las escaleras… _indico la chica antes de marcharse_

Al pasar por la sala Naruto no pudo evitar darle una mirada al que parecía ser el menor de hermanos, con un flamante cabello rojo y ningún parecido a los otros dos. Estaba frente al televisor perdido en algún programa de noticias. Parecía mucho más tranquilo desde la cena y las cuatro cervezas que se tomó, quizás era el mejor momento para confrontarlo, pese a la advertencia que le dio Temari sobre no acercarse demasiado a él.

−Te alcanzo… _le dijo a Sasuke dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y esquivando el golpe para adentrándose en el desorden de la habitación. El azabache solo se giró haciendo una mueca de desagrado y siguió su camino sin ánimo de presenciar otra de las heroicas peleas del rubio_

−Hola, creo que empezamos mal. Mi nombre es Naruto… _exclamo el blondo parándose junto al pelirojo_

Esos ojos algo hinchados, que lucían cristalinos bajo la luz de la pantalla, lo recorrieron levemente.

-Gaara… _soltó sin más el pálido muchacho volviendo su atención a la voz de la presentadora_

Era aparentemente un chico sin muchas habilidades sociales, algo extraño a simple vista. Y no eran solo su apariencia desaliñada o el tatuaje que tenía en la frente; su forma de interacción era bastante tosca y lo más probable era que tuviera problemas entendiendo a las demás personas.

Tal vez era uno de esos chicos que habían pasado por mucho, las marcas que Naruto pudo ver en su cuello y espalda levemente descubiertos, le dieron una pista sobre eso. En la penumbra de la habitación era difícil verlas, pero estaba seguro de que esas quemaduras eran fueron en su tiempo bastante graves.

− ¿Estamos bien? _pregunto el rubio con ánimo de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, no era de dejar los pleitos sin resolver y menos los que tenían un origen tan tonto como evitar que el muchacho se metiera con Sasuke_

− ¿Tu novio está bien? _cuestiono el chico con un tono plano_

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron ante la pregunta… Gaara empezaba a agradarle.

− ¡Claro que lo está, tebbayo! _Se sentó junto al muchacho_ Puede ser un poco grosero, pero no tiene nada contra ti. Solo lo atrapaste en un mal momento.

Gaara lo escucho sin decir nada, algo sorprendido por la repentina confianza del blondo. Debía haber hecho algo bien, y claro, ese algo había sido afirmarle a Naruto que el azabache era su pareja, cosa que para Gaara, luego de verlos interactuar por un rato, parecía lo más congruente. Pero a Naruto lo dejo por las nubes. Y como la cosa más natural del mundo le soltó un monologo de casi diez minutos sobre el comportamiento del Uchiha, como parte de su repentina hiperactividad y exceso de alegría.

Le hablo sobre su carácter malhumorado, sobre sus rabietas y docenas de cosas que lo hacían oír como alguien que llevaba aguantándolo algunos cuantos años. Menciono un par de historias mientras daba vueltas por la habitación ordenando los muebles y paro abordando el tema de sus conflictos amorosos de alguna forma. Y es que según Naruto, Sasuke le estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles.

Algo que seguramente no le interesaba oír a Gaara, quien no había soltado una sola palabra desde que empezó, pero de igual forma necesitaba sacar.

−…sé que es duro para él y siento que solo empeoro las cosas _se acomodó de nuevo junto al pelirojo en el sofá_ Es decir, él acepto ser mi amigo y de alguna forma lo obligo a pensar en mí más allá de eso. Se siente como si lo traicionara y es horrible porque ni siquiera sé si me gustan los chicos.

Volteo hacia el muchacho pidiendo su comprensión mientras trataba de armar uno de los tantos cachivaches que rompió esa tarde.

−Sé que me gusta Sasuke, pero...

− ¿Has besado a otro chico? _oyó a Gaara hablar por primera vez desde que empezó su debate sentimental, lo cual demostraba que había estado prestándole atención; Gaara quizás era un buen chico, después de todo_

−No… ¿Crees que debería hacerlo? _se dejó caer sobre el respaldo_ Suena extraño, tebbayo… Bueno, cuando bese a Sasuke fue genial, pero besar a otro chico es…

Los labios del rubio fueron inesperadamente interceptados por los del pelirojo. Naruto se quedó estático ante la sensación brusca de su boca, era totalmente extraño, como lo había predicho. Aunque extraño únicamente porque ese chico sabia a cerveza.

Ni labial, ni champaña, ni siquiera vino; como cuando beso a Sasuke esa mañana. Sabia a cerveza barata. No era desagradable, pero tampoco era excitante. Quizás podría besarlo por horas y sentirse bien, incluso conseguir una erección, pero no estaba cautivado, como cuando probaba los labios del azabache.

Sin mucha delicadeza el chico se alejó buscando la reacción de Naruto. Y serían el alcohol o los calmantes que corrían por su cuerpo, pero parecía realmente tranquilo al respecto.

−Gracias… _pronuncio tenuemente el rubio y es que reconocía el esfuerzo de Gaara por ayudarlo_ Creo que ya lo tengo claro… _dijo palmeando su hombro con una amplia sonrisa_

Estaba listo para despedirse y correr a la habitación en busca del azabache, pero en cuando se giró su cuerpo entero sufrió el impacto de una corriente helada.

Hay estaba Sasuke, de pie en las escaleras, viéndolos con una expresión que no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar, pero que seguro no era buena.

−Sasuke… _soltó con una sonrisa dudosa_

−Voy a comprar algo… _exclamo el pelinegro cortantemente antes de azotar la puerta_

Naruto quedo paralizado por un par de segundos antes de lograr procesar esa turbia mirada negra llena de cualquier cosa menos calma y finalmente sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse salió disparado detrás de Sasuke.

− ¡Espera! _exclamo logrando alcanzarlo en la carretera_

− ¡Déjame!

− No sé qué estés pensando, pero estas equivocado _su mano se enganchó en la chaqueta del azabache atrayéndolo hacia un forcejeo_

− ¡No me interesa que diablos estés haciendo¡ ¡Déjame en paz!

−No estoy tratando de ligar a Gaara, si es lo que piensas…

− ¡Maldición, Dobe! ¡Ve a enredarte con tu nuevo amigo o con quien se te de la gana, a mí no me importa!

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti! No quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú…

−¡No me vengas con esa mierda de que estás enamorado… la gente como tú no entiende lo que eso significa, solo pones la vista en algo y lo tienes… lo usas y luego te largas!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia... estamos avanzando rápido ahora que me decidí por la actualización semanal.

Se agradecen muchos sus opiniones... vamos por mucho mas Narusasu!


	11. Reparando Errores

Esos ojos negros que en ocasiones podían llegar a ser tan imperturbables, estaban rabiosos. Brillaban turbulentamente cargados con un peso que Naruto no era capaz de entender. Lidiaban con la incertidumbre de un pasado lleno de mentiras, engaños, manipulaciones y un dolor recurrente.

Un recordatorio acerca de la crueldad y la supervivencia pulsaba con fuerza entumeciendo las muñecas del azabache al impacto del viento. Las viejas lesiones de su cuerpo despertaban rencorosas en noches como esa cuando el frio se asemejaba al metal que alguna vez abrazo sus brazos y piernas.

Y es que el pasado de Sasuke no era nada grato. Noches enteras de traumáticos encuentros sexuales que le encantaría no poder recordar en años tempranos de su infancia estaban presentes todo el tiempo para hacerlo medir sus palabras, para limitar su afecto, para poner en duda todo lo que escuchaba y ayudarlo a mantener en alto la frente.

Su corazón intranquilo, sediento de venganza y orgullo no estaba para creer en los "te quiero" de nadie.

− ¡No entiendes la diferencia entre un amigo y una mascota…! _pronuncio con un tono despectivo y más ofensivo que de costumbre_

Pudo ver el brillante azul de los ojos del rubio desviarse en la penumbra, hacerse más oscuro y decaer bajo una nube que nunca pensó ver sobre ese sol viviente.

-Lo siento… _pronuncio Naruto inmóvil frente al Uchiha_ no quería que tu…

El sonido del tono de llamada del blondo irrumpió repentinamente haciéndolo perder la escasa atención del muchacho.

−Es Shikamaru, lleva llamando un rato _dijo el pelinegro de forma cortante antes de meterse la mano en el bolsillo y lanzarle el celular a Naruto_

Sin más se dio la vuelta y continúo caminando hacia el bar que había visto a un par de cuadras. Hace siglos que no tenía un buen par de tragos y la billetera del rubio iba a pagarlos. Simplemente quería sentarse en la barra con algo de música alta vibrando en sus oídos, las voces incoherentes de los borrachos de fondo y el fuerte olor a tabaco intoxicando el aire, mareándolo hasta hacerlo quedarse dormido y es que de otra manera no lograría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Su sangre aun hervía caliente al recordar la escena que encontró tras bajar las escaleras. Un golpe seco impacto en el cuándo esa cabeza roja se inclinó sobre Naruto y junto sus labios. Sintió algo romperse en el momento preciso en el que vio los parpados del rubio cerrarse y recibir gustoso el beso. Algo que ese frio chico de burdel desconocía sobre sí mismo, y es que él ni siquiera creía tener aún un corazón.

En esos breves segundos en los que Naruto lo abandono por el sabor de otro, entendió un par de cosas que seguramente le harían la vida mucho más difícil de allí en adelante: que quería monopolizar a ese rubio y que de quedarse a su lado su recién descubierto corazón estaba perdido.

Los pasos de Naruto detrás de él resonaban con un débil eco. El chico no había soltado una sola palabra desde le dio la espalda y al parecer estaba empeñado en acompañarlo, era casi como tener un perro siguiéndolo. Uno arrepentido y con las orejas bajas, y es que aunque no pudiera verlo, estaba seguro de que la expresión en su rostro era triste, podía imaginar sus radiantes ojos azules apagados, distantes y quizás al borde del llanto.

Cuando Naruto no habría la boca era difícil saber que estaba pensado. No era un chico que se guardara nada, así que el Uchiha nunca había tenido que preguntarse antes que pasaba por esa hueca cabeza amarilla. De alguna forma, pensar en ese Dobe deprimido lo hacía sentir aún más molesto.

Llevaban caminando casi diez minutos y del maldito bar no había ni rastros. Nara no había vuelto a llamar desde que el rubio le colgó y ni un alma se había asomado por las calles desde que salieron. La silenciosa actitud del muchacho lo estaba fastidiando y empezaba a creer que esa era la intención del Dobe, pero no iba a conseguir que se apiadara de él y le dirigiera la palabra. No señor, Naruto estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a doblegarlo con su silencio.

Afortunadamente cinco minutos después, el blondo abrió la boca.

−Sasuke… _lo escucho llamarlo un par de veces con un tono apagado_ Hey, Sasuke… _volvió a pronunciar ante la resistencia del Uchiha a iniciar una conversación_ Sasuke…

− ¿¡Qué!? _exclamo el pelinegro sin volverse y aunque parecía fulminante, se sentía mucho mejor peleando con el rubio que preguntándose en qué diablos pensaba_

−Perdóname… _cautelosamente se acercó al azabache y tomo con suavidad la manga de su sudadero mandando al carajo las intenciones de discutir del muchacho, y es que cuando Naruto quería podía ser muy dulce_

Sasuke se detuvo sin poner resistencia. Espero de pie donde estaba, sin moverse un centímetro, las palabras de Naruto y debían ser muy buenas si pretendía que olvidara el asunto.

−Estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas sobre los de mi tipo _continuo el muchacho de orbes azules con un tono bajo y algo condescendiente que le hacía pensar al Uchiha que realmente había pensado en lo que estaba diciendo_ No puedo pedirte que confíes en mí, ni que creas en mis sentimientos, pero por favor créeme cuando digo que eres importante para mí. Voy a ganarme tu confianza, voy a esforzarme en demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es genuino y cuando acabe… _su voz se hizo firme, esa voz de discurso heroico que solo Naruto podía usar con tanto ímpetu_ tú vas a estar perdidamente enamorado de mí, o dejo de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki, tebbayo…

Una débil risa salió del pelinegro mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca en un movimiento elegante, de esos que lo hacían parecer todo un bastardo adinerado.

−Eres un idiota… _soltó mostrándole al blondo una hermosa sonrisa que el chico seguramente guardaría para siempre en su memoria y seguidamente le estrello el puño en la cara_ suerte con eso…

− ¡! Hey! Estaba tratando de ser serio… _se quejó el rubio restándole importancia al dolor y es que en el lenguaje de Sasuke eso significaba que ya todo estaba bien y había sido perdonado_

−Si no te gusta puedes regrésate con el fenómeno sin cejas… _soltó el pelinegro pesadamente, aun cuando tanto el cómo Naruto sabían que ya no estaba enojado.

Le molestaba la forma en la que ese chico hacia que olvidara las cosas tan rápido. No podía guardarle rencor por mucho tiempo a esa sonrisa sincera y algo tonta, Naruto era demasiado estúpido como para odiarlo, o era al menos lo que empezaba a decirse a sí mismo el azabache.

− Solo era un experimento… _soltó Naruto apresuradamente para resolver por fin el malentendido_ Le conté a Gaara que estaba confundido, porque bueno, no sé si lo recuerdas pero yo era hetero hasta hace unos días y… _tomo a Sasuke por los hombros para obligarlo a oír el resto cuando el chico amenazo con irse y dejarlo hablando solo_ el solo quería ayudarme. Me di cuenta de que no es igual, cuando te beso a ti… es como… me siento como si…

Su tono agitado llego a una pausa mientras sus ojos iban con nerviosismo de un lugar a otro y Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ese chico impulsivo y desvergonzado al parecer tenía un límite que lo ponía a balbucear como idiota, porque fue lo que oyó decir por los próximos minutos sin lograr explicar lo que lo hacían sentir sus besos. Y eso a Sasuke le pareció de lo más lindo y tentador.

Su lado juguetón salió a escena y sin pensárselo dos veces se dispuso a hacer hervir el rostro de Naruto de vergüenza. Iba a hacerlo pagar el mal rato.

Con brusquedad halo el cuerpo del rubio y lo pego al suyo, acerco sus bocas y paso la lengua por esos labios temblorosos que sin más se abrieron permitiéndole asfixiarlo con un delicioso beso bastante húmedo.

−Así que… ¿Cómo te hago sentir? _pregunto maliciosamente al oído del blondo_ explícame _continuo atacando al chico con pequeños besos_

Y para Naruto el asunto se volvió toda una tortura. Puede que no tuviera problemas para hablar de sus sentimientos o sus ideas, para lanzarle piropos a alguna chica o presumir de sus aventuras sexuales en la universidad, pero contarle al chico que le gustaba como su cuerpo se iba al cielo cuando se tocaban era más complicado. El carácter volátil de Sasuke lo hacía darle mil vueltas a sus palabras antes de soltarlas y meter la pata, su actitud domínate lo intimidaba haciéndolo sentir como una princesa en un club sadomasoquista y la sensación de su cuerpo, su aroma y su sabor simple y sencillamente volvían su cerebro gelatina.

−Me…

Un beso profundo lo detuvo disparando su temperatura corporal hacia arriba.

− ¿Te…? _dijo el Uchiha haciéndolo caminar lentamente hacia atrás, directamente a estrellar su espalda con la valla de un jardín, era claro que le importaba muy poco que estuvieran en plena calle_

−Es como… _el aliento tibio de su contraparte le erizo la piel en el cuello_

− ¿Cómo qué? _dejo salir el azabache con una voz lasciva para luego besar su oreja_

− ¡Joder! ¡No lo sé! _grito el blondo clavando las manos en el trasero de Sasuke para invertir los roles, girarlo y cargarlo contra la maya_

El muchacho se quejó, más bien soltó un par de maldiciones intentando soltarse, pero pronto, más pronto de lo debido su propio cuerpo lo traiciono. Un gemido salió de su boca sin su autorización haciendo los colores subirse a su pálido rostro y poniendo aún más caliente a Naruto.

Antes de saberlo su cadera se estaba moviendo en un vaivén contra el rubio. Sus miembros duros frotándose a través de la ropa y sus bocas devorándose mutuamente eran todo un placer y Sasuke, unos de los chicos más experimentados de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan ansioso y excitado. Tendría que ver con que el muchacho que tenía enfrente lo hacía jodidamente bien para ser su primera vez con un chico o con que la idea de ser descubiertos por cualquier transeúnte era emocionante, pero se sentía tan vibrante y fuerte que toda experiencia que tubo antes, aunque no se podía decir que tuvo muchas por voluntad propia, quedo burlada.

La necesidad aumentaba con cada choque entre sus cuerpos, era envolvente y el azabache solo pudo dar gracias cuando la mano de Naruto fue al cierre de sus jeans para meter su mano y masajear su miembro por encima de la ropa interior. Por instinto paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejo que el rubio lo sostuviera por completo encarándose de darle placer. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer hundiéndose en las sensaciones, era curioso, pero pese a sus tonterías, intenciones cuestionables y los problemas nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo entregándose a alguien.

− ¿Puedo hacerte un oral? _pregunto el rubio haciendo la mente del azabache dar mil vueltas con la idea_

Solo imaginar a Naruto de rodillas y con toda su longitud entre su boca, viéndolo fijamente con ese par de orbes azules asesinos lo hizo estremecerse.

−Rápido… _contesto desasiendo el agarre de sus piernas sobre la cadera del blondo, y ¡maldición! Valla que Naruto estaba gozando con esa faceta lujuriosa de Sasuke_

Sin más, Naruto se puso de rodillas y contemplo completamente fascinado la pálida extensión de Sasuke, mas rosada y dura que el resto de su cuerpo. Ese miembro brillante y sedoso se erguía tentador bajo la tenue luz del alumbrado, lo invitaba a devorarlo hasta dejarlo seco y claro, el rubio no pensaba desaprovechar la invitación. Con un movimiento lento inicio a pasar su lengua por encima de él, lo consintió con un par de besos y luego de golpe lo introdujo completamente en su boca.

Su hermoso amante soltó un largo gemido y siguió deleitándolo con sus sonidos mientras él también le daba atención a su miembro con su mano. Continuo dándole largas y duras caricias a Sasuke hasta que él también estuvo a punto de venirse, porque tenía que admitirlo, la imagen del azabache y sus gemidos eran mejor que todo el porno que había visto y la sensación de su pene dentro de su boca un extraño deleite que esperaba no volviera faltarle a su vida sexual nunca.

En la recta final, a un par de pasos del clímax, cuando la práctica no podía ser mejor, repentinamente el celular de Naruto sonó. Oh sí, hay estaba de nuevo Nara, en el momento menos oportuno. Pero eso no iba hacer la diferencia. El rubio semental no se detuvo en llevarse a sí mismo y a su azabache a un feliz final.

El sabor del líquido caliente de Sasuke lleno su boca mientras este lentamente se relajaba para luego desplomarse. Esos ojos negros, dilatados y más ocurso que nunca fueron hacia la mano de Naruto mientras este dejaban caer, con una expresión graciosa, el semen desde su boca.

−Llegas a acostumbrarte… _dijo Sasuke sacándose la sudadera para hacer que el rubio se limpiara con ella_

El muchacho la acepto con una sonrisa (Sasuke estaba bastante amable, en comparación con la reacción asesina que esperaba) Se limpió rápidamente y acudió al fin a la llamada de su amigo.

− ¿Shikamaru? _ Nara sonó en el altavoz lanzándole un acelerado conjunto de palabras a las que el chico no pareció prestarle mucha atención_ Estoy algo ocupado ahora… ¿Podrías llamar luego? _pregunto despreocupado viendo al pelinegro acomodándose la ropa, tenía un linda aura de calma luego del clímax_

−"! No, es sobre Sasuke!" _grito el muchacho de coleta tratando de mantener a Naruto en la línea mientras tecleaba cantidades como loco en su computadora_ "Alguien colgó un anuncio en internet, lo están subastando. Tienes que ir y ofertar ahora, ¡maldición! me estoy quedando sin ceros"

− ¿Qué? _pregunto el rubio incrédulo, parándose de golpe_ ¿Cómo que lo está subastando? ¡Sasuke no está a la venta!

El cuerpo del Uchiha se erizo al oír su nombre acompañado de esas palabras que nunca quiso volver a oír en mención suya y es que aún no superaba las heridas de la última vez.

−"Te envié el link, ¡joder, Naruto! me están pateando aquí, tienes que entrar ahora y hacer una oferta"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por sus comentarios, tan motivadores como siempre... me alegra seguir a tiempo con las actualizaciones y espero continuar así hasta el final, que tal vez aun pinta muy lejos. Tengo mas de una sorpresa preparada así que nos seguimos leyendo a lo largo de esta historia.

Saludos!


	12. Subasta

El pulso del rubio se aceleró como no lo había hecho quizás desde que la vez que casi cae por un acantilado tratando de salvar a un gato.

Su cuerpo entero sufrió el impacto de la adrenalina al oír la palabra "subasta" al lado del nombre del Uchiha, porque si algo sabía el adinerado y corrompido, hijo de los Kamikaze, era que su situación acababa de desbordarse. No había forma de salir de ese asunto con las manos limpias.

En sus primeros años de secundaria, había recibido ese conocimiento de primera mano. En una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que su padre lo dejo acompañarlo a una reunión de negocios, cuando el hombre aun creía que su hijo altruista tenía solución. Se perdió por los largos y brillantes pasillos del club tratando de husmear un poco. Al final, llego al área VIP, donde una gran reunión parecía estarse llevando a cabo. Para sorpresa del rubio y el gusto de su nuevo amigo, un anciano que conoció en la entrada y lo invito a observar; era una subasta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a una pequeña jovencita ser llevada al escenario en vez de los cachivaches caros por los que pensó había tanta gente reunida, y es que esos ricos, clientes de su padre, parecían necesitar cualquier cosa que tuviera más de cuatro ceros en el precio.

La realidad cayó como una bomba sobre Naruto, la cruel e inhumana realidad que aquellos hombres de negocios disfrazaban bajo una pantalla de elegancia y lujo. Una realidad con la que nadie allí parecía tener ningún problema y que desato en Naruto uno de esos debates morales que lo tenían donde estaba hoy. Y es que el rubio jamás logro entender el "orden natural de la vida" del que su padre siempre le hablo, ni logro guardar silencio cada que sus "negocios" le hacían doler el pecho oprimido por el sufrimiento ajeno.

Movido por la rabia se puso de pie y alzo la voz, hablo de lo que pensaba y desde entonces jamás se detuvo; no pensaba permitir que nadie más muriera frente a su ojos como esa niña lo hizo esa noche.

Una bala le atravesó la frente sin ningún remordimiento, de la mano de su padre, como una lección para hacerle ver de qué iba ese mundo.

La imagen del hombre sosteniendo la pistola detrás de él, con una sonrisa de medio lado; el sonido seco del cadáver estrellándose contra el suelo y las risas… esas carcajadas que estallaron en la sala dirigidas a él y a su recto sentido de la justicia, mofándose de su inocencia, matando su fe en los demás, eran detalles que jamás olvidaría de esa noche tan importante. Porque esa, de hecho, fue la primera vez que Minato le dio la espalda y el inicio de muchas discusiones que hasta hoy le hacían preguntarse como las cifras de un cheque podían crear moustros tan fácilmente.

Se trataba de un mundo difícil de entender a simple vista, donde las personas eran pisoteadas y usadas como objetos y donde seguramente Sasuke terminaría si no hacía algo.

Sin dudarlo corrió de vuelta a la casa de los Sabaku. Tomo al azabache de la mano y la apretó necesitadamente mientras recorrían los últimos metros hacia el pórtico. Se dio un par de segundos para hallar lucidez en ese tacto y prepararse para lo que sea que estuviera pasando y luego sin más atravesó la puerta casi lanzado a Temari a un lado; quien recién acaba de terminar su turno.

−Una computadora… _le lanzo de golpe a Gaara, quien aún estaba tendido sobre el sofá y la respuesta pareció tomarle una eternidad_

−Arriba… _su voz baja apenas alanzo al rubio cuando este se lanzó hacia las escaleras_

Fue de cuarto en cuarto y finalmente, no dudo en partear la puerta de Kankuro y arrebatarle su vieja portátil de las manos.

Tanto el como el hermano de la bailarina, que aun luchaba por recuperar su portátil, quedaron atónitos al ver la página desplegarse frente a ellos con una explicita fotografía del Uchiha sobre un sillón de cuero y una gran cantidad de ofertas con exuberantes cantidades de dinero aumentando para comprarlo, a solo tres minutos de concluir la subasta en el marcador.

− ¿Qué mierda…? _exclamo el mayor viendo por encima del hombro del rubio con una mirada entre curiosa y sorprendida_

Y es que esa imagen no era nada desagradable, contemplar a ese hermoso pelinegro de piel albina semidesnudo y en una sugerente posición; con las piernas abiertas hacia la pantalla, era toda una revelación, capaz de sacarle las babas incluso a un amante de los pechos como Kankuro. Quien diría que debajo de esa apariencia orgullosa y antisocial, había un chico lascivo y juguetón o al menos lo suficientemente sexy como para tentarlo incluso a él a entrar en la puja.

Naruto solo pudo elevar la mirada incrédulo por encima de la pantalla, hacia el pelinegro que ya hacía a un lado de la puerta con el rostro bajo y los ojos ocultos debajo de sus mechones.

Sintiendo una fuerte rabia entrar en su torrente de emociones, volvió hacia la fotografía y puso los dedos sobre las teclas.

Un hechizo parecía tener motivados a todos los ofertantes, cuyos dígitos caían uno detrás de otro elevándose de manera desmedida. Y no era para menos, el propio Naruto, que tenía el placer de poder ver al Uchiha cada que se le diera la gana, había sido golpeado fuertemente por esa sugerente imagen con todas las fuerzas con la que el deseo puede abofetear a alguien.

Rápidamente ingreso un nombre de usuario, se posiciono sobre la barra de ofertas y escribió una desorbitante cantidad que sobrepasaba por el doble a la última que el comprador más activo había hecho.

− ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Lánzalo ya! _exclamo Kankuro con algo de nerviosismo al ver al rubio inmóvil; al parecer había agarrado el hilo del asunto y como experimentado apostador y comprador en línea sabía lo duras que podían ser las pujas y mientras más ofertas mejor_

−Se lo que hago… _soltó el blondo inmutable, con la vista puesta en la cuenta regresiva del marcador de tiempo_

La tención empezó a subir a unos cuantos segundos de la recta final cuando Shikamaru se retiró; al parecer su mesada no daba para más.

−Vamos… _pronuncio Kankuro tan ansioso como Naruto mientras la cuenta se acerba a cero_

Los puños del Uchiha temblaban a sus costados mientras sus orbes negros agonizaban entre temerosos y rebalsados de ira. Los latidos le golpeaban dolorosamente el pecho haciéndolo ver mil escenarios en los que cualquier escena era familiar.

La vista de Naruto quieto ante la pantalla se llevaba lentamente su valor y es que ese rubio no tenía razón alguna para ayudarlo. La idea de la traición o el abandono se hacían cada vez más palpables mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese chico. Podría solo dejarlo en el último segundo, como podría resultar ser un bastardo mayor que cualquier pervertido al otro lado del monitor y comprarlo para hacerlo su mascota.

Cualquier idea era válida mientras su respiración se cortaba y todas las malas experiencias del pasado se asomaban para burlarse de su incapacidad para salvarse a sí mismo en ese momento.

− ¡Ahora! _grito Naruto y a continuación hubo un breve silencio expectante_

Esos cristalinos ojos azules brillaron ansiosos frente al monitor. La subasta había terminado y como lo planeo lazo su oferta en el último segundo. Lentamente su sonrisa se amplió mientras el otro hombre casi se iba de espaldas y entonces Sasuke supo el resultado: ahora le pertenecía al rubio.

− ¡Maldición! ¡Sí!... _exclamo el blondo parándose de un salto y celebrando con los puños_

−Jodido bastardo… _soltó el Sabaku mayor aun fijo sobre la luminosa palabra "ganador" en la pantalla_ eres bueno…

− ¡El mejor…! _exclamo el Uzumaqui encantado por su logro y a punto de celebrar a lo grande, cuando una llamada de Nara vibro en su bolsillo_ ¿Lo viste? _exclamo al apenas presionar el botón y al otro lado de la línea la voz de Shikamaru también sonaba bastante animada_ ¡Claro que sí!... ¿En serio? _se movió agitadamente haciendo ademanes como si el muchacho fuera capaz de verlo_ ¡casi sufro un infarto, hombre!... ¡Hey, yo invito las cervezas…! _le ofreció a Kankuro aun en línea con Nara, sacándose del bolsillo un billete y el sujeto no se lo pensó para tomarlo y correr al bar_

− ¿Qué estamos celebrando? _se oyó la voz de Temari atravesando la puerta mientras Gaara se asomaba por la escaleras_

De inmediato el asunto se volvió una algarabía con Naruto contándole entrecortadamente la historia a la chica mientras conversaba con Shikamaru y lidiaba con las extrañas preguntas de Gaara. Y seguramente algo se le estaba olvidando porque no noto en que momento el pelinegro desapareció de la habitación.

Sasuke camino silenciosamente hacia abajo, llego hasta la calle y no supo a donde ir. Soltó una risa apagada al pensar en la facilidad con la que Naruto los llevo de vuelta mientras él estuvo vagando perdido por casi media hora; el bastardo siempre supo cuál era el camino y no se lo dijo, valla que era un imbécil.

Rodeando la casa llego hasta un rincón oscuro junto algunas cajas de herramientas y un viejo auto a medio desarmar. Dio un par de pasos sosteniéndose contra la pared y finalmente se dejó caer llevándose las manos las a la cabeza de forma desesperada.

Su compostura se escapó junto a un suspiro mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Se sentía desconcertado, perdido… y no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba haciendo. No entendía por estaba con Naruto, porque había terminado de esa forma o por que hizo lo que hizo con el hacer un rato.

Él no era así, él no se enredaba con alguien, así por así, a menos que involucrara dinero, porque ¡joder! ese era el único maldito motivo por el que alguna vez se había acostado con un hombre. Él no dependía de nadie para resolver sus problemas aun si por eso acaba en la mierda, él no era débil, él no se rendía a los deseos de nadie, el no confiaba en los demás, él no tenía amigos, él no sentía nada…

¿Qué se supone que pretendía involucrándose con Naruto? ¿Qué se supone que hacía buscando su libertad? ¿Cuándo dejo de ver lo que tenía enfrente? ¿Cuándo dejo de entender que no tenía forma de escapar de su destino? Que fuera a donde fuera el maldito de Madara iba a seguirlo y arrastrarlo con el asta el infierno, que no había forma de huir, que su pasado era imborrable y su sin importar lo que hiciera siempre iba a parar abriendo las piernas, porque ¡mierda! No sabía hacer nada más.

Se odiaba profundamente por lo que hizo con Naruto. Se odiaba por estar en semejante posición y haberse comprometido tanto.

De forma brusca se llevó el brazo a los labios y froto hasta sentir que se había quitado el sabor del blondo, hizo lo mismo con su cuello y el resto de su rostro, y cada lugar donde Naruto alguna vez lo había besado, y claro, el culpable de todo eso era él, no el rubio. Eso lo enfurecía al punto de querer darse un buen castigo.

Algo eufórico, siguió frotándose hasta sentir la piel ardiendo. Algo tenía estar mal en su cerebro, algo no se sentía bien. Era como si lentamente perdiera el control de sí mismo y quedara asfixiado bajo un torbellino de emociones donde el pasado cada vez se hacía más tangible y su vida cada vez perdía más el rumbo.

Cada minuto lo hacía sentir más descompuesto, más vulnerable y finalmente luego de casi una hora, sintió sus dedos impregnados de sangre, las piernas temblando y su respiración tan escasa que podía oír sus propios jadeos luchando por el aire.

−Naruto… _soltó sin pensar realmente porque de repente lo quería a su lado cuando el miedo y la sensación de estar atrapado empezaron a consumirlo_

Quería oír su voz escandalosa estallándole en los oídos, sus ojos sinceros viéndolo con cariño, su cuerpo apegándose al suyo, protegiendo… dándole un lugar en ese mundo. Debía estar volviéndose loco…

Pero su locura se sentía confortante. La silueta de Naruto, quieta y bañada tenuemente por la luz del pórtico se apareció de forma milagrosa. El muchacho veía hacia algún lugar con el móvil en la mano y el cuerpo tenso.

No noto a Sasuke acercándose y tampoco supo en que momento los brazos de su orgulloso, altivo y terco azabache lo rodearon, o cuando dejó caer su cuerpo contra su espalada. Una honda de alegría lo recorrió al reconocer su presencia, lo lleno de alivio y lo dejo saborear triunfantemente el cariñoso abrazo del azabache.

−Sasuke… _soltó con la mirada al frente y una acongojada sonrisa delatando su goce_

Llevaba dando vueltas por los alrededores unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y se podía decir que por esa noche, el rubio estaba acabado. No podía soportar un minuto más de angustia.

−Pensé que te habías ido o que estabas evitándome… ¡Te busque!

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte del Uchiha y un largo silencio se extendió mientras sus brazos se apretaban más alrededor de su cintura. Un agarre que lentamente se hizo débil mientras la frente de Sasuke resbalaba por su espalda y que acabo por deshacerse totalmente cuando el muchacho cayó al suelo.

− ¿Teme…? _pregunto el blondo girándose para toparse con un pelinegro desaliñado, lastimado y de rodillas_

Al ver su blanca y perfecta piel enrojecida y teñida con sangre, y su ropa descompuesta y algo empolvada, todo lo que vino a la mente del rubio fue que su precioso azabache había sido atacado por algún pervertido y estaba allí pidiendo su consuelo. Su ira se encendió de inmediato y llevo a su mente ideas asesinas, pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba…

− No veo nada… _pronuncio el muchacho con un tono neutral mientras pasaba la mano por enfrente de sus ojos_

 **Notas de la autora:**

Seguimos con la actualización semanal, así que lo siguiente es hacer capítulos mas largos. Debo admitir que este me costo algo de trabajo debido a alguna situaciones que me complicaron la semana, pero espero ponerme a trabajar en eso lo antes posible.

Gracias, como siempre, por sus comentarios (aun no se si pueden responder, pero me gustaría poder agradecer como se debe) son de gran ayuda y aunque no lo parezca al dejarme una pequeña opinión le están dando una mas larga esperanza de vida a la historia. Porque, al fin y al cabo, el fandom lo hacemos todos...

Saludos...hasta el siguiente sábado...


	13. Parada Médica

Un ansioso joven de piel acanelada, cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules se atravesó frente a él con una gran cantidad de preguntas, apenas cruzo la puerta. Y si algo tenía que admitir, era que el chico resultaba realmente llamativo.

Al parecer los Sabaku tenían un huésped muy interesante. Un muchacho lindo y algo torpe, justamente de esos que le encantaba ligarse en viernes.

−Soy Kabuto… _sonrió extendiéndole la mano con galantería_

El rubio pareció algo desconcertado mientras la estrechaba. Paso sus perlas azules levemente por el rostro del hombre y en seguida volvió al torbellino de ideas que parecía tener esa encantadora cabecita suya dando vueltas.

− ¿Tienes licencia? _prosiguió sin prestarle atención al intento del peliblanco por sostener su mano más tiempo_ ¿Has matado a alguien?...

Ciertamente el aspecto desaliñado del hombre, su mirada convenenciera y la gran pistola que colgaba en un estuche de cuero de su cintura, no le daban mucha confianza. Y claro, no es que en su situación furtiva esperara un médico y un hospital de primera, pero al menos debía estar seguro de que el sujeto no iba a enloquecer y a lanzarse sobre Sasuke en cuanto lo viera.

−Lo siento por mi atuendo _pronuncio Kabuto tan gentilmente como pudo; estaba dispuesto a ser tolerante con ese hermoso rubio_ me agarraron de camino al bar, pero te aseguro que soy un doctor capacitado. Me he encargado de Gaara desde hace unos meses y sea cual sea tu problema, dulzura, puedo resolverlo.

El blondo pareció algo reacio, se giró hacia Temari y la vio con una expresión un tanto suplicante.

− ¿Segura de que no hay otro?

−Confórmate con él o dale un bastón al maldito emo y vete a dormir. Joder… que son una molestia _murmuro caminando hacia la cocina para seguir con sus quehaceres, ya se había retrasado suficiente con las tonterías de ese par_

El cerrojo de la puerta chasqueo dejando a Naruto y al clandestino médico del bajo mundo, solos.

−Confía en mi… _dijo Kabuto aprovechando la ocasión para poner la mano resbaladizamente sobre la espalda del muchacho_

−Sígueme… _soltó Naruto resignado y se encamino por las escaleras_ Si le haces algo, voy a matarte _advirtió con una voz sorpresivamente macabra, deteniéndose en el segundo escalón y pese a su seriedad a Kabuto se le hizo encantador_

− ¿De quién se trata? _pregunto el peliblanco a modo de plática, observando a detalle la espalda y trasero del blondo_

−Es mi amigo… Estaba bien hace un rato, pero… _se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación llevándose la mano a la cabeza abatidamente_ realmente no entiendo que le pasa.

El chico lucia realmente preocupado, era una buena oportunidad para ganarse su confianza y quizás conseguir invitarlo a un par de tragos. Nada mejor para doblegar a un hetero y en eso el peliblanco tenía experiencia, porque, ¡oh sí! algo tenían los heterosexuales que lo volvía loco y ya muchos habían cruzado la línea a merced de su miembro; era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso y sin duda Naruto iba para su lista. O eso pensó hasta que se topó con aquel precioso azabache que Naruto presento como Sasuke.

Tal vez lo mejor era planear un buen trio. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensarlo, después de todo ese medico ilegal siempre había creído que debía pensar en grande. No por nada arriesgaba tanto el pellejo atendiendo criminales en los bares; algún día juntaría el dinero suficiente para viajar a Paris y empezar su sueño.

−Mucho gusto Sasuke _pronuncio al sentarse en el banco plegable que Naruto le ofreció, mientras le daba una mirada rápida a su paciente, que ya hacia sentado en la orilla de la cama con una postura un tanto rígida_

El muchacho en general lucia bastante sano, aparte de algo golpeado. No entendía aun el motivo por el que lo habían llamado, pero luego de un par de segundos noto algo peculiar en la forma en la que sus ojos se movían.

El pelinegro no se molestó en responder, tan solo ladeo el rostro suponiendo que el hombre estaba sentado frente a él y seguidamente se sobresaltó, al sentir una mano posándose en su rostro.

− ¿Eres ciego de nacimiento? _pregunto el peliblanco inclinándose hacia su maletín para sacar un linterna, luego de inspeccionar sus ojos levente y notar que algo andaba mal_

−No, desde hace unos treinta minutos… _respondió Naruto por él_ puedes notarlo por el color de sus pupilas. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto? ¿Tienes un título, verdad? _cuestiono observando muy de cerca sus movimientos, de pie junto a él y con los brazos cruzados_

Naruto generalmente no era exigente con los extraños, pero el asunto lo tenía bastante alterado. Lo último que necesitaba era un charlatán haciéndolo perder el tiempo.

−De hecho, no. Me expulsaron de la facultad poco antes de graduarme. ¿Vez algún punto de color, cariño? _pregunto pasando la luz frente a los ojos del azabache. El muchacho negó secamente_ ¿Podrías quitarte la camisa?

Se inclinó a su maletín para sacar el estetoscopio y algunas otras herramientas de uso general. Las marcas en la piel de Sasuke le habían llamado la atención. Al principio pensó que la repentina ceguera podría deberse a una lesión física, pero luego de notar la naturaleza auto provocada de las heridas descarto la opción.

−Así que ejerces sin licencia… _dijo Naruto en un tono pensativo mientras observaba el torso desnudo de Sasuke, la herida de la bala, aún no había empezado a cicatrizar._ Debió ser grave…tebbayo.

−No realmente. Todos se han acostado con un profesor, pero el mío resulto ser un homo de armario y hermano de un abogado. ¿Bebes o fumas regularmente? _le pregunto al azabache abandonando la revisión para aplicar desinfectante sobre las heridas y poner algunas gasas. El azabache nuevamente solo negó_

− ¡Eso es horrible, hombre! _exclamo Naruto indignado_ Es absurdo lo rígidas que pueden ser las normas en este país con los gay. El sistema judicial necesita una reforma, estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno… _oh si, allí iba su preocupación social_ Ese bastardo, no tenía derecho a truncar tu carrera por sus inseguridades.

Tanto Sasuke como Kabuto se sorprendieron al oír la fuerte opinión del rubio, porque Naruto no era alguien a quien se tomaría por concienzudo o interesado en la ley, pero al parecer estaba muy al tanto y le preocupaban las injusticias; eso último, claro, muy propio de él y de sus instintos de héroe.

Era una cualidad atractiva, pero más allá de eso, algo admirable que de alguna forma suavizo un poco al azabache. Naruto a veces podía ser tan trasparente que disipaba su desconfianza.

−Son cosas que pasan, pero no por eso me voy a detener _soltó Kabuto ganándose la simpatía del rubio_ ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Debieron estarlo pasando muy mal, mis clientes no son del tipo legal que pueda pasearse por un hospital estatal, imagino que es su caso _dijo señalado con el bolígrafo que saco de su bolsillo, la herida en el hombro de Sasuke_ Esa sutura es muy buena, por cierto _Empezó a escribir en una pequeño recetario_

−Algo así… las cosas han estado algo agitadas _dijo el blondo sobándose la cabeza antes de apresurarse a ayudar al pelinegro a ponerse de nuevo la camisa_ Tal vez debí ser doctor, ¡tebbayo! _sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo_

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre el muchacho teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, le retiraron algunos mechones del rostro y finalmente dejaron sobre su cabeza una leve caricia. Un gesto que no paso de apercibido para el peli plateado que de inmediato empezó a cuestionar la palabra "amigo" en la descripción que Naruto uso.

−Bien, el problema parece ser bastante sencillo. Va a tomar un par de días, o quizás unas semanas que recupere su visión. Todo depende de su estado emocional _dijo extendiéndole una receta a Naruto, quien se paró a su lado tratando de descifrarla_

− ¿Qué es lo que tiene? _cuestiono haciendo el trozo de papel a un lado para escuchar la tan misteriosa razón_

−Una ceguera temporal, creo no equivocarme al pensar que tu amigo ha estado bajo mucho estrés. He visto casos como este, suele ocurrir como consecuencia de un gran impacto emocional. Con algo de tranquilidad y ayuda estará bien.

− ¿Estás seguro de que es eso?

−Vi tu fotografía en la estación. No creo que estén en términos, precisamente tranquilos con la ley, así que no me sorprende que la condición emocional de este muñeco se haya tornado tan severa. Procuren evitar las emociones fuertes por algún tiempo, muchachos _se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia Sasuke para despedirse_ Vendré a visitarte durante estos días para ver tu progreso _recibió un gesto malhumorado del pelinegro y eso le basto, el chico era precioso_ ¿Rubio, podríamos hablar sobre la paga? _se giró encaminándose a la puerta_

Naruto le dio un apretó en el hombro al Uchiha para indicarle que se iba, lo vio meterse de nuevo en la cama y en seguida salió con Kabuto.

El muchacho lo llevo hasta su auto, estacionado frente al pórtico, para darle unas aspirinas y gasas que traía en el baúl.

− ¿Esta bien un cheque? _pregunto el rubio comprobando el contenido de la bolsa con la receta_

−En realidad, de lo que quiero hablarte es sobre Sasuke. Mantenlo vigilado. Las heridas que vi en su rostro y pecho, eran auto infringidas, estoy seguro de que lo notaste. Él se hizo daño a sí mismo y lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo haya notado. En casos como este recomiendo que el paciente no confronte de inmediato el motivo de su estrés. Debe estar muy afectado emocionalmente y necesita aclarar su mente con calma. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda estarle molestando tanto?

−Quizás… _dijo el rubio pensando en la subasta, y en los hechos que habían implicado los últimos días_ sí… _rectifico, seguro de lo difícil que debía estar siendo para el azabache dejar su antigua vida de golpe_ ¿El de verdad estará bien?

−Está perfectamente sano, quizás tenga una anemia leve o necesite comer más sano, pero no veo por qué no debería de estarlo. Su mente le está dando una mala pasada, es todo _saco una tarjeta negra con su número de teléfono_ Si quieres consultarme algo o ir por algunos tragos, solo llámame. Estoy disponible para ayudarte con lo que necesites, precioso.

−Oh, Gracias, pero creo que me quedare con Sasuke hasta que esté mejor. Mi nombre es Naruto, por cierto.

Satisfecho con el acercamiento inicial y a la expectativa de sus próximas visitas, Kabuto se despidió y el muchacho de ojos azules volvió a la casa. Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, al parecer los Sabaku se habían ido a la cama, por lo que decidió esperar hasta el otro día para preguntarle a Gaara por la receta, era su médico, seguro entendía su letra.

Aun se sentía algo inquieto con respecto a Sasuke y es que pese a saber el motivo de su ceguera, no lograba entender que de todos los eventos que habían surgido como bombas en esos últimos días lo tenía tan mal. Podría ser simplemente todo, porque por favor… el muchacho a cavaba de escapar de su vida y sus deudas en el bajo mundo, había dejado su ocupación y acabado envuelto en una persecución con peligro de muerte. O y como eso si no fuera poco, ofrecido en una subasta. Su pobre azabache debía estar completamente estresado. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Se sentía tonto al pensar en las discusiones y desacuerdos que habían tenido, al recordar la forma en la que le revelo sus sentimientos apenas a tres días de conocerlo y de cómo las cosas había acabado en una especie de amistad con sexo. De alguna forma todo se había enredado y ya no sabía cómo componerlo. Pero tenía que empezar por alguna parte.

El escandaloso tono de mensajes de su móvil lo hizo brincar justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta. Era Shikamaru. Sonrió de lado al ver su aburrida foto de perfil y su peculiar escritura con puntos suspensivos cada dos palabras.

Estaba realmente agradecido con el muchacho, en estos últimos días se había portado como un verdadero amigo y de no ser por el quizás ya no tendría al azabache.

Fue gracias a que el chico se tomaba muy en serio sus promesas, que habían dado con la subasta. Al parecer estuvo investigando sobre las transacciones que la empresa del padre de Naruto hacia y por causalidad se topó con la página, entre algunos otros sitios en línea ilegales con lo que al parecer el hombre estaba implicado. Y por su puesto, se quedó tan atónico como Naruto, al toparse con la llamativa fotografía del pelinegro.

El rubio se sentó en las escaleras tecleando efusivamente. Intercambiaron mensajes por casi media hora y entre cosas sin sentido, novedades y planes casi olvidaron el rumbo inicial de la charla que competía a al terrible problema económico al que Naruto acaba de meterse. Porque, ¡sí! Había evitado menciónale a Sasuke un pequeño detalle sobre la subasta y ese detalle era que en su billetera no tenía más de cinco mil dólares. Le quedaban veinte horas para efectuar el pago y todo lo que se le ocurría hasta el momento para reunir la desorbitante cantidad de dinero que había ofrecido, era asaltar un banco.

"¡¿Cómo que le hiciste un oral…?!"

Leyó el último mensaje de Shikamaru riendo por lo bajo, la conversación se había desviado bastante. Y Nara no era de ir por allí oyendo las aventuras sexuales de otros, pero ya en la confianza de una plática de amigos y a través del móvil, podía ser muy curioso y bueno dándole ideas. Y sería el calor de la noche, pero la narración se tornó bastante descriptiva. Shikamaru era su mejor amigo, joder…. tenía que contárselo con detalle.

Estaba por llegar a la mejor parte, que según él era haber visto a Sasuke tan colaborador y lascivo mientras succionaba su miembro. Luego tendría tiempo también para contarle sobre su confusión y pesar al respecto, quizás se había apresurado mucho. Pero antes de que lograra teclear los por menores de como hizo venirse al pelinegro, oyó la puerta de la habitación que compartía con él, abrirse.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para abalanzarse y atrapar al pelinegro justo cuando estaba por pisar las escaleras.

− ¿Qué diablos haces, Dobe? _pregunto irritado el azabache, en una incómoda posición donde Naruto practicante lo sostenía contra la pared_

Empujo su cabeza sintiendo la inconfundible sensación de su cabello y tratando de incorporarse mientras el chico se retiraba sentándose de nuevo en el escalón.

− ¡Eso es peligroso! _exclamo el rubio inclinándose para tomar al pelinegro de la mano_ Pudiste haber caído por las escaleras… si quieres algo, pídelo, e iré por ti a traerlo.

−Puedo bajar unas estúpidas escaleras sin tu ayuda…._se defendió el Uchiha poniéndose de pie para probar su punto_

− ¡Cuidado con el…!

El rubio no termino de pronunciar la oración y el azabache se paró sobre la pantalla de su móvil, que había volado un par de escalones abajo durante su última intervención. Resbalo sobre él y cayo sentado, ante lo que a pensar de su preocupación, Naruto no pudo evitar reír.

Sasuke normalmente no era nada torpe, así que verlo equivocarse de vez en cuando y sobre todo con una mueca tan linda, era de lo mejor.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y como todo un señorito orgulloso, se puso de pie otra vez y paso de largo al rubio demostrándole que podía hacerlo perfectamente bien solo.

− O vamos… _dijo el blondo atravesándose frente a él con una amplia sonrisa_ No se moleste en caminar su majestad, su caballero está aquí para complacerlo… _su voz de novela barata, endulzo su terrible osadía al tomar al Uchiha en brazos y alzarlo_

Puede que le costara un par de golpes, insultos o incluso la muerte, porque oh, si Sasuke estaba hecho una furia. Pero lo valía, cualquier castigo estaba bien por ver esa encantadora expresión rayando entra la vergüenza y la cólera en su rostro. Quizás fuera un placer un tanto suicida, pero amaba molestar al azabache.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Vamos con buen ritmo, la historia esta en un punto que me agrada mucho y prefiero llevar los aspectos sentimentales a partir de aquí, con un poco de lentitud, con el fin de darle coherencia y base a lo que sienten tanto Naruto como Sasuke.

Me encantaría saber que piensan, así que si tienen el tiempo, apoyenme con un comentario y ayuden a esta historia a continuar como asta ahora.

Gracias por leer...Saludos.


	14. Sin Despedida

Un homicidio múltiple era investigado al otro lado de la pantalla, en un pequeño bar al lado de la carretera frecuentado por motociclistas. Uno con mesas cubiertas de terciopelo, música vieja y un dueño ceñudo que lo dejo dormir allí demasiadas veces.

Un escalofrió y una onda de rabia recorrieron al Uchiha cuando el nombre del bar sonó en la descripción de los hechos. Su cuerpo se tensó haciéndolo buscar un punto de apoyo en el sofá y obligándolo a escuchar con atención el resto de ese reportaje que por casualidad se llevó su atención mientras cambiaba los canales tratando de reducir su ansiedad.

Solo pudo recostar la cabeza sobre el asiento con la vista perdida en la completa oscuridad de su ceguera mientras rascaba su antebrazo enrojeciendo por la pequeña alergia que le había provocado el jabón de baño de Temari. Todo era una mierda…

Naruto se había ido hace un par de días. Sin explicación alguna, sin despedirse y sin cruzar palabra al respecto. Se había largado así sin más una mañana y todo lo que el azabache quería mientras se refregaba la piel nervioso por la muerte del hombre que lo acogió por años, era tener a ese rubio en frente y golpearlo.

Lo dejo completamente a su suerte en la casa de los Sabaku sin importarle una mierda que no pudiera llegar a la puerta sin llevar la cara al piso tropezando con sus propias piernas. Y claro, el orgulloso Uchiha no iba a aceptar su cuidado de todas formas, pero lo fastidiaba que el Dobe se hubiera largado sin siquiera confrontarlo.

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, apenas a doce horas de haber sido comprado por ese rubio en la subasta, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse la cama vacía. Su primer pensamiento fue que Naruto estaba por allí haciendo alguna tontera, pero a medida que pasaban las horas. Mientras Temari y Kankuro se quejaban de no haberlo visto irse, se fue haciendo obvio que el blondo no se había ido a la tienda o a dar una vuelta.

No había ninguna nota, ni ningún rastro y ahora, luego de casi treinta y seis horas desde su desaparición, el pelinegro empezaba a creer que Naruto lo había abandonado.

Pensar en esa posibilidad le hacía hervir la sangre, porque no se trataba de una simple aventura donde podían darle la espalda al otro en cualquier momento y volver a su vida. No señor, se había jodido la existencia siguiendo a ese rubio estúpido y si el muy idiota lo había abandonado jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. El solo pensar que por un momento había confiado en él lo hacía sentir como un completo imbécil. Eran un par de desconocidos y no tenía garantía alguna de que el Dobe no estuviera tomando un avión en ese preciso momento.

Un sinfín de pensamientos pesimistas y un poco paranoicos, salidos de lo profundo de las inseguridades y tendencias de auto aislamiento del Uchiha le daban vueltas en la cabeza llenándolo le sensaciones que le revolvían el estómago y que en algún punto, un par de horas después. Mientras tiraba todo en la cocina tratando de preparar un aperitivo, lo llevaron a un cruce de emociones confuso, en el que sentía que necesitaba gritar o lanzarse por un puente y no podía hacer ninguno.

−Joder… estás haciendo un desastre _exclamo Temari, mientras ponía su bolso sobre la mesa y se preparaba para adueñarse de la cocina_

El pelinegro ignoro su presencia moviéndose de un lado a otro y alrededor de él por la habitación para ponerle los ingredientes enfrente, mientras se concentraba en preparar algunas tostadas de mermelada.

− ¿Aún no ha vuelto tu amigo? _pregunto preocupada por la seguridad de su economía si el chico no volvía para pagarle_

El pelinegro no le dio ninguna respuesta. Tan solo llevo su rostro serio hacia la pequeña mesa del centro y se sentó a comer con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

− ¿Se va sin decir nada a menudo? _oyó la duda de la chica, y el crujido de la mesa mientras recostaba los codos sobre ella, seguramente para verlo de cerca_

El ceño del azabache se frunció ante la pregunta. Estaba ya lo suficientemente cabreado con el blondo como para ponerse responder las preguntas de la bailarina.

−Si te preocupa que no te pague, ve a buscarlo… _soltó a secas mientras tomaba el plato y se ponía de pie para ir a la sala, el único lugar al que por el momento podía llegar sin problemas_

−Se llevó su auto… _soltó la rubia de golpe, haciendo que la espalda del Uchiha se tensara y una notoria sorpresa, fácilmente descifrable en ese rostro normalmente rígido, apareciera_ Pensé que lo habían remolcado, pero escuche que lo encontraron destrozado en la interestatal esta mañana.

Un suspiro cansado salió de la boca de la muchacha mientras se recostaba sobre el lavatrastos y el pelinegro marchaba lejos de allí con un tremendo ego tapando su fragilidad tras oír semejante noticia. Tal parecía que ese chico estaba tan perdido como ella en esa situación. Había sido timado por Naruto y ahora todos estaban en el mismo barco, esperando que el rubio no fuera el bastardo que creían y se dignara a volver.

Cierta tristeza cayó sobre ella al imaginar lo traicionado que debía sentirse Sasuke, y ciertamente el muchacho no le agradaba mucho, pero simpatizaba con él al pensar que debía estarse sintiendo como un idiota luego de ser abandonado cuando más necesitaba ayuda.

Puede que el rubio estuviera huyendo de tener que cuidarlo, y es que lidiar con la situación de Sasuke no parecía nada sencillo. No era tan extraño desde ese punto de vista, las personas solía escapar de ese tipo de responsabilidades y dejar atrás un sinfín de problemas para que otros los resolvieran, y es que de una u otra forma ese pelinegro ahora era asunto suyo, como sus hermanos lo habían sido cuando su padre se largó. Y claro, no es como si estuviera obligada a cuidar de él, pero su instinto maternal solía traicionarla en momentos como ese.

Valla lío él que se había ganando, con ese par de extraños a los que acepto en su casa. Realmente necesitaba el dinero de Naruto y no solo eso, necesitaba a Naruto allí si quería de verdad obtener una ganancia. Ese rubio podía significar una gran buena cantidad si lo llevaba con las personas correctas y que desapareciera sin haberle dado un centavo, porque esa mañana descubrió que el cheque que le había dado no tenía fondos, y dejándola con la carga de Sasuke, era una verdadera jugada. Definitivamente empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

−Maldición… _soltó volteándose para meter las manos entre una cacerola y lavar efusivamente_

Los pasos de Sasuke se hicieron lentos al llegar a la sala. Dejo caer el plato sobre la mesa de centro sin apetito de comer nada y se giró para llegar a las escaleras. Estaba cansado de sentarse en sofá cambiando los canales mientras le daba vueltas al asunto como si eso fuera a traer de vuelta al rubio o a darle una respuesta. Era momento de aceptar que el chico se había ido y no había nada que decir al respecto.

Tal parecía que había sido abandonado. Una historia más realista que la aventura de película que habían estado teniendo hasta ahora. En el mundo real la gente no cumplía todas sus promesas o resolvía sus problemas… claro que no, lo natural era huir, usar a otros y divertirse un rato antes de ir por algo distinto. Era natural, pero aunque se supone que siempre estuvo preparado para eso, lo único que pudo sacar de su mente caótica al final, mientras trataba de dejar de sentirse como un estúpido estafado fue: ¿por qué?

La sonrisa de ese idiota nunca pareció falsa, tampoco su voluntad, y aunque nunca confió del todo en él ni en sus planes, o en sus intenciones. Confiaba en que sabría exactamente donde acabaría el camino y es que Naruto era un chico impulsivo, de carácter explosivo y afirmaciones fuertes que no le daba vueltas a nada, que soltaba sin más lo que sea que estuviera pensando por incoherentes que resultaran sus ideas y que de una u otra forma terminaba las cosas de forma clara. Con un "vete a la mierda" o un "ya no estoy enamorado de ti", como habría esperado de el al cortarle el royo y sacárselo de encima. Pero nunca, en todo su pesimismo, imagino verlo huyendo. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba de todo el asunto.

Supo que Naruto era un problema desde la primera vez que lo vio a los ojos y escucho su molesto "tebbayo" al final de la oración. Uno de esos muchachos excepcionales y deslumbrantes que te llevan al paraíso con sus ideales y luego te lanzan a un charco de lodo, un riesgo por el que se sintió atraído y no dudo en venirse en picada, y es que a fin de cuentas… ¿Qué no era un caos ya, en la vida del Uchiha?

Atrás de todas sus inseguridades, miedos y problemas, por un momento pensó que estaba bien tener un último subido de vida con ese rubio explosivo. Pero no se tomó el tiempo para pensar que cuando todo acabara iba a sentirse tan mal.

Una leve sonrisa un tanto irónica se curvo en sus labios mientras empujaba la puerta rechinante de la habitación que compartía con el blondo. Camino hasta la cama y soltó un suspiro de molestia mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada y se cubría con las sabanas. Una sensación de vacío se agrandaba en su pecho, abriéndose paso con violencia como si devorara todo a su paso. Estaba completamente acabado y es que no había vuelta a casa ni un lugar esperándolo. Había un criminal de talla internacional limpiando las calles y poniendo plomo en todos los antros que había pisado, buscándolo.

Estaba en el hoyo, justo donde había empezado. A punto de perder la vida y con más problemas de los que tenía antes. Porque si ya era difícil hacer algo cuando poseía sus cinco sentidos, ahora que no podía caminar por allí sin un bastón la cosa era más complicada.

Al parecer el viaje para el Uchiha había terminado.

− ¿Sasuke? _Pronuncio Kabuto agachándose junto a la cama, en su visita de rutina_

El cielo estaba empezando a oscurecerse. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, habían trozos de sándwich sobre la mesa de junto a la cama y algunas botellas de agua medio vacías que eran las sobras de la comida que Naruto preparo para ambos la última noche que estuvieron juntos. La bolsa con medicamentos seguía intacta, justo donde la dejo el rubio y la alarma del reloj sonaba desde alrededor de unos diez minutos, programada por el blondo para recordándole al azabache que debía tomar el medicamento.

Había hecho a Sasuke escucharlo unas diez veces antes de irse a la cama repitiendo el número de horas entre cada pastilla, aquella madrugada. Y mientras el muchacho más lo pensaba, menos sentido tenía los actos del de ojos azules, dedicándose tanto para solo abandonarlo de pronto.

−Hey… _insistió, el peli blanco con una voz condescendiente_

Un quejido sonó desde debajo del pequeño bulto de sabanas, mientras el hombre deslizaba la mano por debajo de forma juguetona. Era algo que funcionaba bien con los niños y se le hizo divertido formar un conejo con su mano para hacer a Sasuke salir; sabia por Temari que estaba deprimido desde la partida de Naruto, y a decir verdad, era algo que se notaba a simple vista.

−Sal de allí… _dijo fingiendo una voz graciosa_ Debes tomar tus píldoras mágicas _con un poco de jugueteo trato de tirar de uno de sus mechones _ Déjame verte…

Una sensación húmeda recorrió sus dedos dejándolo perplejo mientras la mano del azabache atrapaba la suya. La lengua de Sasuke recorrió sus dedos hasta la punta y luego les dio un pequeño chupón antes de liberarlos enviando un choque eléctrico directo a su miembro.

El corazón de Kabuto dio un brinco. Al parecer el muchacho estaba más afectado de lo que pensaba y seguramente necesitaba algo de consuelo. Fue lo que pensó ingenuamente, mientras el pelinegro lo arrastraba a un pequeño encuentro sexual que seguro sería el más caro de su vida. Oh si, el azabache no había perdido el toque y si algo bueno había dejado Naruto en el, fue un poco de su espíritu de lucha.

Y es que esta vez Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin más y esperar a que lo atraparan, iba a dar pelea y eso empezaba por la billetera de Kabuto, necesitaba dinero, transporte, medicina de verdad y algunos calmantes, y el hombre serviría para el paquete completo.

Sin pesarlo dos veces, Kabuto hizo a un lado sabanas y se encontró con una media sonrisa incitadora que lo hizo clavarse en su cuello e iniciar el ritual sexual. Sasuke se acomodó, dejándolo hacer el trabajo, como acostumbraba cuando sus clientes eran tan energéticos, sintiéndose desnudar lentamente y dándole un poco de intensidad al acto con algunos gemidos más falsos que color del cabello de Temari.

Las manos de peli plateado serpenteaban de arriba abajo desde sus labios hasta sus piernas impacientes por sentir toda su piel expuesta, mientras algunos chupetones dejaban marcas en su cuello y hombros. Era una rutina desagradable para el azabache, algo que había estado experimentando al menos unas cuatro veces por noche desde hace algunos años, cuando sus clientes estaban de ánimo para el juego previo y no solo le bajaban los pantalones en algún callejón.

Su camiseta voló fuera de su cuerpo mientras sentía sus caderas levantarse y soltar sus jeans. El peso de Kabuto cayó sobre el hundiéndolo en la cama mientras frotaba su miembro, haciéndolo sentir contra su espalda la dureza de un objeto que había estado incomodándolo desde hace unos momentos. Era algo pequeño metido entre el remolino de sabanas, que de pronto, con una repentina vibración hizo su espalda curvarse.

Un débil sonido traspaso la tela seguidamente, haciendo al pelinegro buscar la fuente. Sostuvo por un momento el pequeño rectángulo en su mano mientras los besos de Kabuto decencian por su pecho, reconociendo de inmediato la forma del celular del rubio, con la pantalla rota y su escandaloso sonido de tono, que por culpa de los mensajes de Nara conocía a la perfección.

Un rápido "beep" sonó al final y así como si nada, la voz de Naruto, del imbécil que lo había arrastrado hasta allí y puesto su vida patas arriba, salió del altavoz.

− "Lamento haberme ido sin decirte, surgió algo y bueno… todo se salió de control. Tuve que encargarme de algunas cosas y ahora estoy varado en un motel sobre la interestatal, pero creo que podre estar allí mañana. No te vayas sin mí, ¡tebbayo!_

Un breve silencio le siguió a la voz de blondo. Kabuto había parado en seco y esperaba algo expectante la reacción del azabache dado que su expresión era todo un poema. Vio sus ojos agrandarse lentamente y luego el chico exploto.

− ¡Maldito Dobe! _grito mientras el móvil se estrellaba contra la pared y Kabuto salía despedido hacia el piso_ ¡Jodido idiota!

−Sasuke… _pronuncio Kabuto tratando de calmar al pelinegro, mientras el chico tiraba todo lo que se le atravesaba haciendo volarla: botellas, almohadas, platos, sobras de comida e incluso a él, en cuanto trato de acercarse_

−Largo… _soltó a secas y con un tono amenazante_ ¡Largo!

En definitiva, el azabache necesitaba un momento a solas, así que el medico decidió ser cauto, tomar su ropa y salir de allí.

Los sentimientos de Sasuke eran un caos, estaba lidiando con tener que tratar de nuevo con ese Dobe luego de que lo había dado de baja en su mundo. Fue como tener que desenterrarlo y tomar de nuevo todos los problemas y emociones dejado con él. Recapitular todo lo que había llegado a pensar sobre ese idiota y hallar el espacio para recibirlo de nuevo, si es que no lo molía a golpes cuando volviera.

Pero más allá de eso: de la rabia, del rencor y todo lo que las estupideces de Naruto podían provocarle sentir, lo que más lo fastidio fue el cosquilleo que vibro en su estómago cuando oyó la voz del rubio. La emoción instantánea y el alivio que libero su pecho al oír que volvería. Al saber que no lo había abandonado, que pensaba en él y que seguirían juntos en ese viaje fantasioso hacia la libertad.

−Maldito imbécil… _soltó por lo bajo mientras se deslizaba por la pared hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas_

Una pequeña molestia estorbaba entre sus boxers desde hace unos momentos, y claramente no era a gracias a la horrible técnica de Kabuto. Al parecer incluso su miembro estaba feliz de oír al rubio.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Lamento haberme ausentado justo cuando estaba yendo tan bien la actualización semanal, pero el final e semestre me atrapo y también decidí darme un pequeño descanso. Ahora estoy descansada y lista para continuar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a continuar con esta historia, y estoy segura de que un nos queda mucho por delante. Ahora los sentimientos de Sasuke están tomando un rumbo mas decisivo, parece que empiezan a tomar forma y la actuación de Naruto en los próximos capítulos tendrá un gran peso sobre ellos, así que las intenciones del rubio también serán puestas a prueba.

Hasta la siguiente semana!


	15. Dinero Fácil (Primera Parte)

Sasuke, era una de esas pocas cosas capaces de provocar en él toda una erupción de sensaciones, y es que cuando el Uchiha le prestaba toda su atención, por conflictiva y volátil que pudiera resultar, nada más en el mundo parecía tener importancia.

Un pequeño detalle del pelinegro podía disparar su adrenalina, hacerlo dar mil vueltas debatiéndose entre el bien y mal y mandar al carajo todo lo que solía pensar sobre sí mismo. Y es que estar enamorado de un chico no era como alguna vez imagino mientras ayudaba a repartir volantes sobre la diversidad sexual en su universidad. Ni tenía el glamour que desbordaban las parejas homosexuales de la televisión. Era un torbellino de ideas y sensaciones chocando entre si mientras su cuerpo se hacía gelatina ante la idea de tocar el cuerpo de otro hombre. Era una delgada línea entre la atracción y la amistad doblándose constantemente y obligándolo a pensar en cosas que quizás era mejor ignorar.

Porque Naruto no era un pensador al que le gustara poner etiquetas o encajonar sentimientos. No era alguien al que se le diera indagar en la complejidad de las relaciones, sino solo una persona sencilla, que disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba con el Uchiha, sin preguntarse por qué diablos su corazón se sentía cada vez más involucrado con él.

Un pequeño roce hizo su espalda flexionarse mientras perdía completamente cualquier intención de conciliar el sueño. La repentina sensación del tacto de Sasuke rodeándolo en un abrazo lo tomo en seco haciéndolo permanecer estático para evitar cualquier contacto innecesario mientras el pelinegro se acomodaba rozando la rodilla contra su ingle.

Una pequeña curva se dibujó en esos pálidos labios mientras su respiración cosquilleaba sobre el cuello del rubio y hacia su piel erizarse. Una ligera sonrisa que lucía angelical en el rostro dormido del pelinegro e hizo a Naruto reconsiderar varias veces su decisión de no volver a tocarlo hasta dejar de sentirse culpable.

Y no es que la sensación de su cuerpo, tan jodidamente caliente, presionándose contra el suyo, no le resultara tentadora. O que esa larga curva marcada en su abdomen no le estuviera dando batalla a sus ojos invitándolos a mirar más abajo y poniéndolo imaginativo con lo que había bajo su ropa. Sino que su maldita moral lo estaba torturando.

El asunto del contacto físico se había vuelto conflictivo para él. Y no era algo con lo que pudiera lidiar de la noche a la mañana. Se sentía frustrado al pensar en lo difícil que el roce sexual podría ser para el azabache, y confuso al no poder hablar abiertamente del tema, porque no era el mejor momento para indagar en los traumas del muchacho, ni para abordar los suyos propios.

Era un momento caótico, y esa; una larga noche, que una discusión sobre dormir en la misma cama y algo de ajetreo por el espacio personal no hicieron menos pesada, pero que al final, valieron la pena. Ese abrazo inconscientemente del pelinegro era todo lo que necesitaba, esa sinceridad que el azabache solo podía tener estando dormido o quizás bajo el efecto del medicamento, le bastaba para saber que la locura por la que estaba jugándose la vida, no era tan unilateral. Puede que el fondo, Sasuke estuviera tan desquiciado como él y empezara a sentirle algo de apego a un completo extraño.

Parecía como si cada día que pasarán juntos equivaliera a un par de años. Y ese amargo muchacho de ojos negros fuera un amigo tan viejo, que casi podía adivinar que estaba pensando con solo echarle un vistazo.

El sonido de su móvil vibrando sobre la cómoda lo hizo brincar y librarse de Sasuke, tropezando con las latas y sobras de comida que preparo para el pelinegro. Tomo el teléfono y salió de la habitación tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo. Vio con expectación el nombre de Nara a través de la grietas de la pantalla y tan serenamente como pudo, se preparó para oír lo que sea que podría su vida de cabeza durante las siguientes horas. Y es que esa llamada, que espero casi toda la noche luego de notar la gravedad del problema en el que se había metido en la subasta, era su pase fuera de ese lio, pero muy seguramente, también un boleto a prisión si no tenía algo de suerte.

−"Te conseguí algo" _sonó la voz agitada de Shikamaru al otro lado de la línea_ "es más peligroso de lo que creí, pero la paga es buena"

− ¿Qué tan ilegal es? _pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras rogaba que no se tratara de un cartel de droga_

−"Diez años de prisión como mínimo, pero oye, parece bastante bien organizado, si lo haces bien la probabilidad de que te atrapen es baja"

− ¿Qué tengo que hacer? _sonó la voz del blondo, decida a acabar con el asunto rápido, y es que la idea de cometer un crimen no lo entusiasmaba mucho, a decir verdad, lo estaba atormentando_

−"El proveedor va a darte los detalles, ve a la dirección que te envié y trata de ser lo más discreto posible; es algo grande"

Un suspiro salió del rubio mientras escuchaba a Nara teclear algo en su portátil. Aun no podía creer que las cosas hubieran tomado esa dirección. Estaba atrapado en una deuda, que de cualquier forma iba arrastrarlo hacia lo ilegal, fue lo que Shikamaru le repitió hasta convencerlo de entrar en uno de los negocios turbios de su familia. Cosa que a Naruto no le sorprendió tanto escuchar, jamás pensó que las transacciones de los Nara estuvieran exentas del bajo mundo.

Shikamaru, de alguna forma había logrado convencer a uno de los contactos más influyentes de su familia de beneficiarse con el nombre del rubio y compartir las ganancias. Cosa que Naruto agradecía profundamente, pero también temía fuera una enorme estupidez. Estaba por iniciar un juego peligroso; usar su apellido tenía un precio alto.

−"Hay algo que no me huele bien, mi contacto parece estar omitiendo información, así que no hagas nada a menos que yo te diga que está bien" _agrego el chico de coleta antes de enviarle un documento y finalizar la llamada.

Debían ser al menos las tres de la madrugada. Naruto debía estar a las seis, en un hangar a la afueras de la cuidad vecina. Sin perder un minuto volvió a la habitación, tomo su chaqueta, las llaves de su auto y se decidió a partir.

Vio la silueta del pelinegro en la oscuridad antes de cruzar la puerta. Quiso despedirse, pero lo mejor era mantener el asunto en secreto. No quería ni imaginarse tratando de explicarle la clase de idiotez que estaba por hacer, cuando el estado del muchacho ya era tan malo. Así que solo lo observo en silencio, esperando con sus mejores deseos que esa no fuera la última vez.

Su expectativa más optimista le decía que estaría de vuelta por la noche, pero no estaba de más ser precavido. Volvió sobre sus pasos sigilosamente y puso su teléfono justo al lado de Sasuke; debía recordar comprarle un móvil.

Bajo las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina donde recordaba haber visto el celular de Temari, mientras le preparaba un sándwich al pelinegro. Lo tomo y sin más, se aventuró hacia la noche corriendo hacia su auto a toda velocidad. La adrenalina lo tomo, haciéndolo sentir cada bombeo de su corazón mientras sacaba el convertible de la tienda con los ojos sobre su retaguardia buscando algún policía. Fue una experiencia de lo más excitante, debía admitir. Una sensación de poder lo invadió mientras conducía zarpando la autopista vacía y esquivando los puestos de control matutinos.

Sensación que desapareció del todo al pasar bajo el portal oxidado de aquel viejo hangar junto a una gasolinera. Su piel se erizo lentamente mientras el sonido de las ruedas se perdía en el eco de la gran bodega baldía, bajo las luces parpadeantes de las lámparas viejas. Lo pensó un par de veces antes de bajar y mirara su alrededor buscando algún rastro de vida. Dio un par de pasos con las manos entre los bolsillos de su sudadero encaminándose hacia un misterioso espacio central con algunas sillas y antes de que pudiera rodearlo del todo una fría voz le heló el cuerpo.

− ¿Eres el intermediario? _sonó de forma ronca la voz de un hombre de cabello oscuro_

−Sí, mi informante dijo que recibiría aquí los detalles _exclamo el blondo analizando al sujeto con una mirada dudosa_

−Ven… _soltó el desconocido guiándolo hacia una habitación en la esquina de la enorme bodega_

Un sujeto un poco mayor y mejor vestido lo recibió allí ofreciéndole asiento. Una pila de cajas eran trasportadas fuera del cuarto de forma silenciosa mientras hablaban.

−Esto es un producto experimental… _dijo el sujeto extendiéndole la mano con un par de pastillas traslucidas_ nuestro comprador es extrajero y pagara una buena cantidad por él. Es un cliente bastante quisquilloso que no acostumbra comprar nada a menos que conozca al proveedor. Tu trabajo consiste en llevar el producto y funcionar como intermediario. Él debe creer que está comprando materia del laboratorio de las empresas Namikaze.

− ¿Por cuánto voy a negociar? _interrogo Naruto mientras una limosina se estacionaba detrás de los contenedores con las cajas_

−El cliente ofreció cincuenta mil por cada maletín. Cada uno contiene mil unidades para ser revendidas _explico mientras le mostraba dos maletines negros con una complicada combinación de dígitos_

− ¿Dólares?

−Euros… _una pequeña sonrisa acompaño la jugosa cantidad de dinero que eso representaba_ La paga ira en cantidades iguales para ti y para mi gente, una vez la transacción se haya completado en efectivo.

Y dicho eso, el resto fue pura alegoría que el hombre más joven se encargó de aclarar mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse con un fino traje negro y lo dirigía hacia la limosina. El lugar de encuentro era un hotel cinco estrellas en el corazón de la ciudad. Específicamente en una suite de lujo en el último piso donde el rubio espero por alrededor de media hora sintiendo las miradas de los guardaespaldas y los vigilantes de las cámaras de seguridad cuestionando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Comprobó el celular un par de veces esperando la ayuda de Shikamaru, y empezaba a ponerse más nervioso a medida que el tiempo pasaba. El muchacho no se había comunicado desde que hablo por última vez con él en el hangar y su cliente estaba retrasado. Se encontraba a punto de lanzase por el balcón hacia la fiesta del piso de abajo desesperado por la espera, cuando el sujeto atravesó la puerta.

−Joven Namikaze… _exclamo de forma confianzuda al interceptarlo y tomar su mano_

Una notoria sorpresa que pronto se transformó en alivio se dibujó en la cara del rubio al reconocer el rostro familiar del hombre y caer en cuenta de que quizá el asunto no era tan malo. El anciano, al que vio entrar y salir una docena de veces de la oficina de su padre era un viejo cliente de la familia.

−Quinto… _exclamo estrechando su mano con confianza_

Jamás conoció el nombre del hombre, pero por su herencia familiar, la mayoría se refería a él únicamente como el "el quinto". A simple vista, parecía duro de tratar, pero luego de tener tantas sesiones de juego con su nieto, Konohamaru, mientras estaba de negocio con su padre, el hombre simplemente le tomo cariño y el trato se volvió más cercano.

− ¿Cómo te encuentras jovencito? _pregunto tomando asiento con ayuda de sus guardaespaldas_

−Muy bien, no había tenido noticias de usted desde hace algunos años. ¿Cómo esta konohamaru?

−Me había retirado del negocio, pero para un viejo como yo, no hay nada más que valga la pena, así que decidí volver al juego y pasar mis últimos días como se debe _Naruto sonrió ante la noticia, el viejo siempre le cayó bien, a pesar de la relación con su padre_ Konohamaru está muy bien, recién acaba de iniciarse en el negocio familiar. Le agradaría que le hicieras alguna visita.

−Quizás luego _dijo el rubio poniendo uno de los maletines sobre la mesa de centro de la sala; tenía un tiempo límite para hacer el trato, así que era mejor ir al grano_ ahora estoy algo ocupado en los negocios de la familia.

−Tus informantes me hablaron sobre este producto, ser el primero en ponerlo en circulación es un beneficio que confió mantengan exclusivamente para mí.

−Por supuesto, no comercializamos este tipo de producto con compradores de menor categoría. Se puede decir que en este momento usted es el único competente en el mercado _soltó Naruto, haciendo uso de su sangre Namikaze, diestra en los negocios_

El anciano sonrió haciéndole un gesto a sus acompañantes para que revisaran la mercancía. Uno de los hombres coloco la combinación que Naruto le mostró, reviso minuciosamente el contenido y asintió, dándole el visto bueno a la compra.

El intercambio del producto, por el dinero fue muy sencillo y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente a ver al hombre ponerse de pie para marcharse. La cosa había sido mucho más fácil de lo que creyó para tratarse de un tráfico internacional de drogas y no podía estar más aliviado al ver las enormes puertas dobles de la suite cerrarse.

Fue como tomar una bocanada de aire y ver de nuevo la luz del día. Aun le quedaban varias horas para pagar su deuda así que parecía que la vida le estaba sonriendo. Al menos hasta que oyó ese violento intercambio de disparos en el corredor y entonces quedo claro que los negocios sucios acababan bien solo en la televisión.

− ¡Vallan por el dinero! _sonó la voz gutural de un desconocido mientras un grupo de matones tiraba las puertas abajo_

 **Notas de la autora:**

Las cosas no son nada sencillas para Naruto, pero tendrá que arreglárselas ya que Sasuke lo necesita de vuelta.

Gracias por leer. Agradezco mucho a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar, es un gran impulso para mí y una gran ayuda para seguir adelante con la trama. Así que ¡comenten!por favor... con una opinión, una sugerencia, saludo o lo que quieran compartir para seguirle dando vida a este fic. Hasta la próxima!


	16. Dinero Fácil (Segunda Parte

Debía haber tenido unos siete años la primera vez que tuvo esa sensación. Era un choque de adrenalina capaz de disparar su cuerpo y sus neuronas a un nivel casi instintivo de supervivencia, donde nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor tenía ninguna importancia y podía hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa para conservar su vida.

Una reacción automática que al parecer venía con su sangre Namikaze y lo convertía en un bastardo igual que su padre al instante.

Aún tenía el recuerdo latente de la primera vez que se vio como un reflejo de ese hombre, mientras la boquilla de una pistola le apuntaba en la frente a su madre y la sangre de Minato se abría camino por el suelo, desde esa silla donde lo mantenían atado. En aquella gran casa de campo donde solían pasar algunos días con el abuelo cada año y donde aquel verano trataron de asesinarlos por una cuantas acciones de la compañía.

En ese momento, el mundo se paró para el ante el sonido seco de bala que lleno a habitación. Pudo ver a su padre formar una pequeña curva en sus labios mientras el cuerpo de un criminal se desplomaba derribado por su puntería y seguidamente todo el lugar estallo en un tiroteo; la tensión se había roto con ese acto.

El pequeño Naruto, tardo un par de segundos en caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho mientras los trozos de las paredes volaban destartalados por el cruce de balas entre sus guardaespaldas y los asesinos. Le había soltado un disparo en el rostro a ese sujeto, justo en la frente mientras trataba de sujetarlo para ponerle el arma en la cabeza, fue un reflejo rápido; ni siquiera podía recordar cómo le arrebato esa calibre 27, ni en qué momento presiono el gatillo.

Lo hizo sin una pizca de duda movido por esa sensación de adrenalina auto conservadora, que en este preciso instante, mientras los matones que habían asaltado al quinto tiraban la puerta, empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente haciéndolo temer de sí mismo.

Porque si algo había aprendido aquella noche, fue que era más parecido a su padre de lo creía; en su sangre corría la misma ambición que había destrozado a Minato. Y entendía como se sentía esa impresión de grandeza que, aquella vez, hizo sus redondos ojos azules contener el llanto, brillando ante la sonrisa que le dedico ese hombre. Ansioso por el reconocimiento que persiguió por años de forma ciega, hasta que se hizo capaz de ver la clase de atrocidades que estaba cometiendo su héroe y la clase de moustro en la que podría llegar a trasformase el de quedarse a su lado. Y es que Naruto jamás había tolerado las injusticias, jamás había soportado la idea de hacer daño a otros y jamás había dejado de sentir remordimiento por las cosas que hizo cuando aún admiraba a Minato.

Una bala se estrelló en la pantalla que estaba detrás de él sacándolo del aturdimiento, cuando la puerta se vino abajo y los dos hombres que estaban a su lado se prepararon para arremeter contra lo que sea que hubiera detrás.

La adrenalina se disparó en el cuerpo de Naruto, como una inyección de insensibilidad en conjunto con la aparición del primer criminal y todo lo que temía, paso frente a sus ojos. Esta vez no pudo darse la vuelta y escapar, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora. No pudo evitar la mirada fría de ese sujeto que iba dispuesto a matarlo y sobre todo, no pudo aceptar la muerte.

La imagen de Sasuke paso fugazmente por sus pensamientos mientras sus acompañantes caían a sus espaldas derribados por las balas y él tomaba un arma del piso. Y en esas micras de segundo todo se fue al carajo. Perdió lo que había estado defendiendo todos esos años, perdió sus creencias, su dignidad y se perdió a sí mismo.

* * *

−Na…ruto _pronuncio con voz carrasposa el quinto, tendido en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de la suite_

Su figura descompuesta entre el desastre de cuerpos y sangre que llenaban el pasillo se irguió tanto como pudo cuando vio al rubio salir.

Ese par de orbes azules lucían perdidos y algo desconcertados. Su cuerpo se movía de forma rígida llevando con desgano el maletín del dinero en la mano izquierda y un arma en la derecha. Una ligera lluvia de motas rojas ensuciaba la parte delantera de su traje, las mangas y parte de sus pantalones, cosa que parecía tener puesta toda su atención, pero se giró al oír la voz del hombre cambiando su expresión y el ritmo de sus pasos.

−Anciano… _exclamo lanzándose junto a él para ayudarlo a levantarse_ ¿Esta herido? _pregunto buscando entre las manchas de sangre que cubrían al hombre, pero parecía solo haberse lastimado la cadera al caer_

− No _dijo apresuradamente pasando del rubio para intentar ver dentro del cuarto_ ¡¿Qué paso con esos bastardos?¡ ¡joder… me hicieron perder a cuatro de mis mejores hombres!

−Yo… _pronuncio Naruto llevando la vista hacia otra parte de manera abatida, mientras el hombre contemplaba la pila de cuerpos tendidos en la habitación_ creo que los mate…

El ansiando lo observo sorprendido por algunos instantes, viendo ese rostro lucir desconcertado por sus propias palabras, parecía estar sintiendo la vida escaparse de su cuerpo.

− ¡Bien muchacho! _exclamo palmeando su espalda con una voz animada, para sacarlo del shock_ no esperaba menos, ahora toma mi mercancía y salgamos de aquí.

* * *

−Cuídate, Naruto… y salúdame a tu padre _dijo el quinto extendiéndole la mano antes de bajar de la limusina y perderse en el estacionamiento de ese pintoresco hotel con piscina, a las afueras de la ciudad_

Naruto solo asintió, respondiendo a su jovialidad con una sonrisa forzada que perdió totalmente al ver la puerta cerrarse. Llevo la mirada al frente mientras sentía el auto ponerse en movimiento, permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos y luego lentamente, su rostro empezó a descender, sintiendo asfixiarse con ese nudo en la garganta que se hacía más grande a medida que el calor llegaba a su rostro y las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas sin poder ser controladas. Estaba al borde de explotar, era como si estuviera ahogándose con el dolor contenido.

−El jefe cambio el punto de encuentro, voy a llevarlo a un bar del centro… _informo el chófer viéndolo a través del retrovisor_

Naruto levanto el rostro de inmediato, limpiándose las lágrimas. Recobro la compostura sentándose de nuevo erguido y cruzando las piernas; tenía que mantenerse cuerdo hasta terminar con todo.

−Está bien… _respondió mientras empezaba a desabotonar su traje para ponerse de nuevo de su ropa_

El conductor cerró la ventanilla de su cabina para darle algo de privacidad y Naruto aprovecho el momento para asearse y cerciorarse de que estuviera todo el dinero. Lo saco y lo puso en una bolsa de viaje, justo como le habían indicado, mientras lo contaba de cien en cien y separaba su parte.

Trato de mantener la cabeza fría concentrándose en los billetes y planeando el resto de su día para volver a tiempo y pagar la subasta, pero no era tan fácil. Sentía que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento y echar a perderlo todo.

Su teléfono sonó mientras abría una de las botellas de champan que se guardaban en la hielera, necesitaba mucho alcohol si iba a terminar con eso y volver con Sasuke.

−"! ¿Estás bien?! "_ pregunto Shikamaru al otro lado de la línea_ "¿lograste salir?"

−Sí, ¿sabes qué diablos paso? Unos sujetos entraron a disparar y trataron de llevárselo todo… tengo el dinero, y el cliente su producto. Pero hicieron un desastre, la policía ya debe estar allí.

−Parece que uno de los hombres más cercanos de nuestro proveedor lo traiciono. Intento irse con todo. Ellos se las arreglaron, pero no estaba seguro de que tú lo hubieras logrado… hombre, estaba muy preocupado.

− ¿Qué hay de ti? No volviste a llamarme luego de que te fuiste a la oficina de tu padre…

−Bueno… parece que la voz se corrió, él no estaba muy feliz de saber que hice un trato por mi cuenta con uno de sus contactos, sobre todo con este desastre.

−Joder… lo lamento, debí causarte un enorme problema.

−Descuida, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y mi madre parece estar feliz de que me interese en el negocio. Asegúrate de recibir tu parte completa. Tengo que volver a la oficina, el viejo de pronto cree que quiero seguir sus pasos, que problemático…

− Suerte con eso _dijo el rubio tratando de pasar el sabor de un wisky que encontró hasta el fondo_… y gracias.

* * *

Una hora después, finalmente lograron salir del tráfico de la avenida principal. El rubio iba por su tercera copa, y apunto de obligarse a tragar la cuarta con la misma lentitud que las anteriores, cuando el conductor le indico que estaban por llegar.

Y o su tolerancia al alcohol era muy alta, o de verdad estaba tan tenso que ni el wisky lo podía relajar; no solía beber, así que normalmente se emborrachaba con dos copas. Y ciertamente se sentía un poco más confiado, pero quería acabar con todo lo más rápido posible, así que camino con paso decidido hacia dentro del bar hasta ver al sujeto que le entrego el maletín sentado en una mesa del fondo junto otro par de hombres.

− ¿Quieres pedir algo? _pregunto haciéndole una señal al bartender; la mayoría de bares estaban prácticamente vacíos a esa hora, por lo que no tardó en llegar_

−Comí de camino y también bebí un poco… así que estoy bien.

−Venga… vamos a celebrar _exclamo con un ánimo muy distinto al que tenía en la mañana, quizás ya llevaba una botella y por su aspecto golpeado, podía decir que debió necesitarla bastante luego de lidiar con la traición de sus hombres_ Tráenos dos botellas de vodka…

El rubio tan solo suspiro; no tenía ánimo para alargar más el asunto.

−No tengo tiempo ahora _puso la bolsa sobre la mesa_

El hombre le hizo una señal a uno de sus acompañantes y siguió bebiendo mientras el contenido era escudriñado cuidadosamente. Recibió una mirada de aprobación y sonrió extendiéndole la mano al blondo, quien la estrecho apresurado por salir de allí.

−Va a haber otro trato en un par de días… voy a contactarte a través de tu intermediario, para los detalles.

−Fue un placer, pero me temo que no se repetirá. Tengo otros asuntos… _trato de ser lo más amigable posible, pero recibió una mirada dura_

−Creo que no me di a entender. Estas dentro, o estas fuera.

Y al ver alrededor, Naruto entendió que no saldría tan fácilmente, los otros pocos clientes del lugar estaban viéndolo expectantes y por su apariencia estaba seguro que eran hombres de ese sujeto.

−Me lo voy a pensar… _dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras se giraba para buscar la salida_

El hombre lo vio atravesar la puerta con paso tranquilo y luego empezar a correr.

−Recuperen su parte… _ordeno sirviéndose otra copa y de inmediato seis sujetos salieron detrás de Naruto_

No se alejó más de dos cuadras cuando vio al grupo alcanzándolo. Salió a la avenida principal serpenteando entre las tiendas y puestos callejeros seguro de que no se atreverían sacar sus armas a plena luz del día y en pleno centro y así fue, pero seguro le darían una golpiza si lo atrapaban.

Diviso la entrada del subterráneo adelante y salto escaleras abajo buscando su billetera para sacar la tarjeta. Paso tan rápido como pudo y busco con la mirada el metro adelantándose al pequeño grupo de personas que iban a entrar.

Los sujetos lo siguieron por los vagones casi vacíos, hasta que en el último momento logro alcanzar la puerta y atravesarla sintiéndola cerrarse a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar caer de cara sobre el piso por el impulso, pero logro perderlos.

Sin esperar un segundo se levantó sobándose el rostro y regreso a la avenida, donde tomo un taxi; el hombre casi se va de espaldas al verso sacar un paquete de billetes y entregarle uno antes de bajarse a unas cuantas docenas de cuadras más allá entre el laberinto de la cuidad.

−Shikamaru… _pronuncio atento a su alrededor mientras caminaba por la calle, luego de marcarle y esperar con impaciencia que contestara el teléfono_

−Naruto… ¿Qué pasa?

− ¡Envió a unos sujetos detrás de mí! ¡Quería que fuera su socio o algo por el estilo! No mencionaste nada de eso, ¡tebbayo!

−Ese no era el trato… ¿los perdiste?

−Sí... Pero, no sé por cuánto tiempo. Y ¡mierda! Perdí mi auto; sigue en el hangar…

−Bien… cálmate, ¿aun tienes el dinero?

−Sí, justo ahora estoy buscando un banco. Necesito deshacerme de él.

−Grandioso… as el deposito, yo voy a verificar el pago de la subasta en línea.

El blondo colgó y subió las escaleras del banco que había divisado hace un par de minutos. Camino con la mayor naturalidad posible y se acercó a uno de los empleados para infórmale que iba a hacer un deposito grande. De inmediato lo llevaron a un área apartada, donde con un suspiro entrego su identificación. En cuanto usara una de sus cuentas bancarias, su padre sabría exactamente donde estaba, así que tendría que correr.

Apenas puso un pie afuera, agitándose junto a la calle para pedir otro taxi su teléfono sonó.

−Recibiste la confirmación del pago, pero… _la voz angustiada de Shikamaru quedo en la lejanía cuando sintió a alguien enviándolo al suelo_

Su quijada choco contra el pavimento mientras el peso de un extraño lo inmovilizaba. Seguidamente un grupo lo rodeo y lo último que oyó fue el sonido de su cabeza estrellándose contra un poste, mientras trataba de soltarse.

La idea de hablar con Sasuke y disculparse, paso fugazmente por sus pensamientos antes de perder la conciencia. Parecía que todo lo que había hecho ese día había sido una terrible estupidez que quizás nunca podría perdonarse.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias por leer, las desventuras de Naruto en su travesía por el dinero siguen y esta vez las cosas tomaron un rumbo mas peligroso, sin mencionar la tragedia que tiene al rubio tan alterado. ¿Que pasara con nuestro heroico blondo ahora que sus manos están manchadas de sangre? Descubranlo la próxima semana...y recuerden que un comentario puede hacer una gran diferencia...


	17. Dinero Fácil (Tercera Parte)

La dureza del pavimento húmedo impregnando su ropa del agua de las alcantarillas, el sonido chasqueante de los autos haciendo eco en la oscuridad de ese frió túnel que alcanzo a ver mientras sentía los músculos de su cuello tensarse dolorosamente y el olor de algún incienso barato apenas perceptible entre la variedad de olores desagradables que inundaban el lugar; atacaron sus sentidos de forma confusa al recobrar la conciencia.

−Hey, muchacho… ¡despertaste! _escucho una voz carraspeaste y algo bohemia_ ven aquí… canta con migo un rato…

La figura harapienta de un vagabundo sentado entre algunas cajas apareció en la oscuridad, iluminada por las llamas parpadeantes de una pequeña estufa de gas.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon recorriendo el largo pasadizo de forma desconcertada. Una enorme luna y un cielo estrellado brillaban al final del puente de forma casi fantasmal, donde una polvorienta carretera cerrada por contenedores y viejas piezas de metal se extendía hacia algún lugar iluminándose ocasionalmente por las luces de los vehículos que pasaban sobre el puente. Y una sucia manta descansaba a sus pies cubriéndolo de forma descuidada.

− ¿Dónde estoy? _pregunto, sintiendo la sequedad de su garganta distorsionando su voz_

−Bajo mi puente, a unos cuantos metros de la interestatal. No muchos vienen por acá, así que no tengo con quien pasar el rato _respondió el hombre de piel morena y barba blanca invitándolo a acercarse a él con un ademan_

El rubio se puso de pie sintiendo la necesidad inmediata de colocarse la mano en la espalda. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba adolorido; desde sus extremidades macadas por los nudos de una cuerda, hasta su cabeza zumbante y mojada con un rastro de sangre.

− ¿Cómo llegue aquí? _cuestiono el blondo, con una mano en la cabeza, dejándose caer torpemente junto al sonriente vagabundo_

−Te lanzaron de un auto… _dijo mientras le ofrecía una taza llena de un líquido que muy lejos estaba de ser un té, pero que Naruto lo recibió agradecido_ Al principio pensé que estabas muerto; siempre dejan cadáveres por aquí, pero luego de un rato vi que aun respirabas, así que te desate y te cubrí con una manta; las noches aquí suelen ser muy frías.

−Gracias… tebbayo, seguro me salvaste de morir congelado _dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma cansada y temblando con la agrietada taza entre las manos_

−Descuida chico, quédate un rato y estaremos a mano, tengo un par canciones geniales que te gustaran…

Naruto asintió por cortesía dejando detrás de su forzada sonrisa un enorme desgaste; se sentía hecho polvo y no solo en lo físico; que era similar a haber recibido una golpiza, sino en lo emocional. Parecía que la culpa se hubiera estado acumulando de forma apresurada sobre el por horas y en ese momento estaba llegando a su punto culmine. Un remolino de emociones negativas que solo conseguían hacerlo sentir hundido, frustrado y extremadamente solitario.

− ¡ah! Toma esto… _exclamo el hombre de redondas gafas oscuras, mientras le tendía su móvil y su billetera_ pensé en llamar a tus padres o al hospital, pero tu teléfono está muerto.

El rubio los tomo de forma dudosa preguntándose por qué diablos sus pertenencias seguían con el luego que esos matones seguramente movieron mar y tierra buscando el dinero que se llevó.

−Deberías volver a casa en cuanto a amanezca; no faltan mucho. Tu familia debe estar preocupada…

−No vivo con mis padres… _comento el rubio llevándose un sorbo del amargo te a la boca, tan solo con la mera intención de tener una charla que lograra distraerlo un rato_ Estoy de viaje con mi novio…

Sonrió levemente tras oír sus propias palabras, era ridícula la forma en la que Sasuke últimamente lo hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, y podría sonar como una adolescente enamorada, pero pensar en el cómo su pareja tenía un poder mágico que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

−Bueno… en realidad aun no es mi novio _continuo, agradecido con la atención que el hombre decidió prestarle_ y no sé si este preocupado por mí, pero quiero verlo pronto.

− ¿Cuál es su nombre? _pregunto el enorme vagabundo recostando el rostro sobre su mano para acercase un poco más a Naruto, con una naturalidad que casi hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio al rubio_

−Sasuke… era un prostituto cuando nos conocimos. Es un bastardo orgulloso y arrogante, pero no puedo sacármelo un minuto de la cabeza. Aun no sé cómo demonios fue que me enamore de él tan pronto, pero ahora es tal vez lo más valioso que tengo. Aunque, bueno… no es que tenga mucho de donde elegir… y eso explica porque caí tan rápido, tebbayo.

−Oh no, muchacho, el amor no florece en cualquier parte _exclamo su moreno acompañante dándole un golpe en la espalda_ no importa si el terreno es adverso, la necesidad no produce sentimientos profundos… En cambio, el amor suele salvarte de tus peores tormentas de la manera oportuna. Llámalo destino.

− ¿Amor? _exclamo el blondo, tratando de ahondar en las profundidades de esas palabras que seguro le darían vueltas en la cabeza por un par de días; aunque mentiría si dijera que no comprendió de inmediato su significado_ No sé si lo que siento por él es tan fuerte, pero tampoco sé si podría dejarlo. Es como si nos conociéramos de años… no se siente como un simple enamoramiento _confeso con la mirada gacha antes de dejar su tasa vacía de un solo sorbo_

No tenía idea de porque de pronto le contaba esas cosas a un desconocido, y quizás fuera la melancolía que traía encima, la frustración o el peso que de pronto se daba cuenta que ese pelinegro tenía sobre sus problemas actuales, pero se sintió liberado soltándole cuanto se le vino a la mente sobre el azabache a ese agradable vagabundo, que como si fuera un amigo, lo escucho por dos horas hasta que el sol empezó a salir, rapeándole ocasionalmente improvisaciones que ni por asomo llegarían a la radio, pero que lograron distraerlo lo suficiente como para despejar su mente de los problemas.

Cuando la leve calidez de la luz matutina empezó a calentar sus extremidades entumecidas y el rostro de ese hombre quedo al descubierto mostrando una apariencia extravagante y peligrosamente conocida tras sus gafas oscuras, el rubio decidió que era hora de irse.

Estiro las piernas y le devolvió al sujeto uno de esos tantos puñetazos amistosos que le dio mientras lo oía. Revolvió su billetera en busca de algo de efectivo, que para su sorpresa seguía allí, y le entrego lo suficiente para un buen día en la ciudad.

−Volveré para tomar un par de tragos y presentarte a Sasuke un día de estos _dijo más animado extendiéndole la mano_

−Pregunta por Killer Bee… soy famoso en estos rumbos _su puño invito al rubio a dejar la formalidad y chocar sus nudillos como despedida_ ya quiero conocer a ese tal Sasuke…

Una sonrisa amplia y vivaz, de esas que siempre estaban dispuestas en el rostro de Naruto apareció mientras se preparaba para correr hacia la carretera decidido a volver a casa, lleno de una energía renovada que esperaba durara el resto de su travesía; aunque quizás antes debería conseguir un desayuno y unos relajantes musculares.

* * *

Corrió al lado de la carretera viendo ir y venir uno que otro auto a toda velocidad, zarpando hasta perderse en un espejismo. Un horizonte interminable que a eso de las diez estaba a punto de volverlo loco, y es que el calor estaba insoportable. Sus zapatillas y su pantalón de tela corto no parecían ser lo más adecuado para una carrera por el polverío de la autopista y su chillante camiseta naranja era como un reflector bajo el sol, que por sí solo, ya lo era lo suficientemente cegador.

− ¿Agua? _pregunto un camarero al ver al rubio atravesando la puerta de su pequeño negocio casi desmayado_

−Con hielo… _exclamo jadeando y dejándose caer a lo largo de la barra_

Ese local había parecido milagrosamente, justo cuando empezaba a creer que se le había pasado la mano con la estupidez que cometió al lanzarse al camino así por así. Al principio pensó que algún conductor se apiadaría y conseguiría un aventón, pero al parecer nadie tenía tiempo para un viajero sudoroso y rubio. Y para colmo, encontrar rastros de civilización le había tomado más de medio día.

−Joder… dime que hay un autobús o una renta de autos por aquí.

−Si… si te apresuras puedes tomar uno en diez minutos. ¿A dónde te diriges?

−A Sandcity…

−No está muy lejos… _coloco el vaso frente a él observando como lo tomaba de un sorbo, sacaba su móvil y usaba la pantalla como espejo_

− ¿Tienes un botiquín? _pregunto palpando la herida en su frente mientras el mesero le servía otra ronda_

El rubio aún no se explicaba cómo era que seguía vivo y solo con ese pequeño rasguño, entre algunos moretones, luego de ser capturado por una panda de traficantes. Y aunque era una suerte, no se sentía tranquilo al respecto, las cosas jamás terminaban bien con ese tipo de personas.

−El baño está a la izquierda _dijo el muchacho entregándole una gasa y desinfectante, luego de desaparecer por unos momentos en la cocina_

Minutos después, con fuerzas renovadas, un fresco rubio salió del baño; portando orgulloso una gaza en la frente y un colorido moretón que empezaba a hacerse visible en su mejilla. Se sentía listo para ponerse en marcha y volver a casa con Sasuke; aunque el muchacho seguramente estaba tan molesto que no le dirigiría la palabra en un par de horas. Y Naruto aceptaba que debió dejarle una nota, o avisarle a Temari que se iría, pero nunca pensó que su pequeña misión fuera a tomarle tanto tiempo o a meterlo en tantos problemas.

No tenía idea de cómo las cosas había llegado a complicarse tanto, pero suponía que en esos negocios solo era lo habitual.

* * *

Justo como el chico del restaurante dijo, el autobús estaba por partir y parecía ser la primera cosa que salía bien desde que empezó con su alocado viaje en solitario. Tomo asiento detrás del conductor y se recostó esperando a que el vacío bus gris, se pusiera en movimiento. Fueron unos quince minutos muy relajantes en los que casi podía jurar que su horrible karma se había esfumado, pero por desgracia para él, la vida de un fugitivo no es nada sencilla.

Como una ilusión vio el reluciente convertible naranja que compro con dos años de ahorros y mucha fuerza de voluntad, pasando a toda velocidad junto a su ventana. Le tomo unos instantes procesar la imagen enlodada y el sonido de su hermoso motor siendo forzado, y entonces se levantó de un salto zarandeando al conductor para que tocara la bocina y lo dejara bajar.

Era su auto, su jodido auto pintado a su gusto y con sillones de cuero importado. Y una mierda iba dejarlo con dos adolescentes locos que lo invitaron a irse al carajo en cuanto se acercó al maltratado convertible.

− ¡Es mi auto! _exclamo buscándose las llaves en el bolsillo trasero; pero al parecer era lo único que los matones le habían quitado_

−Lo compramos en una subasta… es nuestro _dijo el chico en el asiento del copiloto derramando sobras de papas fritas sobre sus alfombras limpias_

−Pues es un malentendido… ese auto tiene dueño y soy yo.

−Que te jodan… _exclamo el piloto pisando el acelerador y dejando a un cabreado Naruto pateando rocas en medio de la desolada autopista_

No es que fuera materialista o aferrado a sus pertenencias, pero ese auto era algo especial. Fue la primera cosa que logro comprar solo con su esfuerzo, luego que dejo de recibir el dinero de su padre. Era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso y algo que seguramente le tomaría un rato superar, antes de decidirse a comprar uno nuevo. Aunque por lo pronto, quizás lo principal seria hallar otro autobús; su transporte lo había dejado abandonado en medio de la nada.

De esa forma se encontró caminando de regreso al pequeño restaurante, exhausto, acalorado y con su billetera empezando a quedar peligrosamente vacía. Quizás se había excedido dándole tanto a su amigo el vagabundo; pero fue inevitable, era un tipo simpático, pese a las peligrosas circunstancias que podrían rodearlo y Naruto no era el mejor cuidando sus finanzas. Siempre había sido muy impulsivo en cuanto a tirar el dinero en cosas inútiles o repartirlo por allí sin pensar, pero era una de esas cuantas cosas que venían en el paquete de héroe, que simplemente no podía controlar.

− ¡Hey! Muchacho… _escucho la inconfundible voz ronca y melodiosa del moreno que dejo bajo el puente; recorriéndole la espina dorsal como un rayo en medio de aquel silencio sepultural de la ruta_

− ¿Bee? _pregunto contemplando su gran cuerpo sobre una bicicleta_ ¿Qué haces en medio de la nada?

−Estoy volviendo de una visita _sonrió señalándole sus ruedas_ ¿Qué te parece mi transporte?

−Es bonito… _respondió el rubio algo dudoso_

−Estaba de oferta en una tienda de segunda mano y no me pude resistir; siempre quise una de estas.

−Podría haber jurado que tirarías el dinero en un antro _rio Naruto acercándose al moreno_

− ¡Soy un hombre aventura! Prefiero la adrenalina…

Por suerte, la pequeña bicicleta resistía más peso del que aparentaba, lo que en definitiva le ahorro una larga caminata al rubio y le saco un par de risas entre rap malsonante y metáforas extrañas que el hombre lo obligo a escuchar y a comentar, hasta que la desastrosa pinta navideña del restaurante apareció en el horizonte.

* * *

−Dos hamburguesas y una soda…

El mesero enarcando una ceja al ver de vuelta al blondo en su local y con un acompañante luego de haberlo visto marcharse hace no más de una hora.

− ¿postre? _agregó, absteniéndose de preguntar_

El rubio pasó la mirada por la carta de forma rápida y respondió suspirando con un sí. Su billetera quedaría vacía y su limitada dosis de azúcar recomendada por el medio para controlar su hiperactividad quedaría en desastre, pero moría de hambre.

−Así que cuéntame más de ese Sasuke… _exclamo el vagabundo acompañante, mientras le daba una hojeada al periódico_

El rubio sonrió incapaz de resistirse a empezar una charla unilateral sobre el azabache y se dejó caer sobre el asiento listo para contar con detalle lo que pensaba sobre el Uchiha. Casi era preocupante que lograra divertirse tanto hablando de él.

−….es tan agrio, pero a veces, siento que es la persona más dulce, y es que hace cosas que los demás no harían _se encontró diciendo diez minutos después mientras el mesero entregaba su orden_

−Parece un bastardo… _concluyo Bee de forma sincera_ pero debe ser bien parecido, ya que se dedicaba al negocio del entretenimiento.

−Es muy atractivo… _dejo Naruto al aire, sin concluir el millón de cosas que tenía que decir al respecto, recordando otro tema que quizás sería justo abordar en ese momento_ Hey Bee, no quise decirlo antes, pero te pareces a alguien que conozco _lanzo con cautela_

Vio al sujeto abrir ampliamente los ojos y luego hurgar su comida.

− ¿De qué forma?

−Físicamente…

Un pequeño silencio se extendió mientras Naruto notaba al hombre tensarse; tragar dificultosamente y finalmente responder resignado:

−Conociste a mi hermano… _ suspiro cruzando los brazos y lanzando la vista por la ventana_ Así que ese cabeza hueca ahora hace negocios con niños. Sabía que estabas metido en algo turbio, pero nunca pensé que te hubieras involucrado con el

− ¿Qué tantos problemas crees que tenga si lo hice enojar?

− ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hiciste?

−Me rehusé a ser su socio…

− ¿Y solo te dio una paliza? _rió inclinándose para ver dentro de los serios ojos azules del blondo_

−Subasto mi auto, tebbayo.

−Si te saco dinero… ya debería estar bien. No creo que se atreva a ir más lejos con un Namikaze.

−Viste mi identificación… _refunfuño rodando la vista y recostándose en su asiento_ no creo que eso lo detenga… quizás espera obtener algo de mí a largo plazo.

−Estas imaginado cosas…

El sujeto estaba decidido a volver a su almuerzo y disfrutarlo; no todos los días un desconocido pagaba su comida, pero la mirada preocupada de Naruto se lo impidió.

−Ese tal Sasuke te espera, ¿no? _interrogo sin esperar realmente una respuesta_ Y eres un buen muchacho, aunque algo idiota si aceptase trabajar con el tramposo de mi hermano _Naruto lo vio expectante sin saber si asentir o defenderse_ Vuelve con tu chico y olvídate del asunto; las cosas salen bien de vez en cuando. Y si el realmente está planeando algo yo me encargare de darle una paliza.

− ¿De verdad harías eso por un extraño?

−Tengo una bici nueva y un par de rimas geniales gracias a ti, así que considérame en deuda.

El rubio sonrió convencido, tomo su hamburguesa y la devoro de un mordisco, dando por cerrado el tema. Era un chico demasiado crédulo, pensó Bee dispuesto a aprovecharse un poco y conseguir una segunda ronda.

* * *

− ¿Por qué vives en las calles cuando tienes un hermano? _recordó preguntar el rubio antes que el hombre empezara a pedalear y seguramente no volvieran a verse_

−Es un asunto de honor y arte, tu mejor que nadie seguro lo entiendes… _le guiño un ojo por encima de las gafas agitando la mano mientras sus ruedas empezaban a girar_ ¡Si te lo topas no le digas que me viste! _grito perdiéndose en un estrecho sendero tras el restaurante_

El rubio estiro los brazos por encima de su cuerpo, despidiéndose energéticamente y seguramente empezando a sentir los efectos de la azúcar. Aprovecho la ocasión para estirase y dar un par de pasos viendo hacia el desolado caserío que daba inicio a un pequeño pueblo lleno de letreros brillantes y pequeños negocios.

− ¿Necesitan ayuda allá adentro? _le pregunto al mesero, que en ese momento se encontraba barriendo la entrada_

−No… pero si buscas trabajo hay una posada allá atrás donde caerían bien un par de manos extra, la paga no es mucha, pero te dejaran hospedarte gratis.

Naruto no era precisamente bueno con el trabajo manual, pero se las arregló para pulir las largas paredes de los baños sin que nadie saliera herido. Descargo su energía extra en un nítido trabajo que le valió una sencilla cena además de una cama en el cuarto de empleados. Y debía admitir que estaba tan nervioso mientras esperaba que su móvil cargara, ensayando lo que le diría a Sasuke, que ni siquiera noto en que momento acabo con los tres pisos del motel.

Primero hablaría con Sasuke y luego con Shikamaru, planeo mientras la pantalla se iluminaba dejándolo ver la foto familiar de Temari en el fondo. Pero al contrario de lo que creyó, considerando la forma abrupta en la que termino su llamada con Nara, no habían mensajes ni notificaciones que le indicaran que el chico estaba preocupado o que lo que sea que iba a decirle era tan importante, así que sin remordimiento alguno le marco al Uchiha.

Al final le hablo a la contestadora. Se deslizo por la pared preguntándose si estaría molesto, si su salud estaba mejorando, si volvería a hablarle, si había valido la pena hacer ese disparatado viaje y arriesgar su pellejo por el…

−Joder, Teme… _pronuncio por lo bajo estrujando el teléfono entre sus manos incapaz de contestar con coherencia a esa última pregunta_

Y es que por más estúpido y precipitado que pareciera lo que había hecho, para su causa no había razón más valiosa o más grande que conseguir la libertad de ese azabache. Sería su altruismo, su intolerancia a las injusticias, sus propios limitantes reflejados en ese chico, o simplemente la ineptitud de su cerebro enamorado para ver la locura que estaba cometiendo. Pero de cualquier forma, querer dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de alguien nunca lo había hecho sentir tan feliz.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Naruto tubo un ligero descanso de las emociones fuertes en este capitulo y si que lo necesitara. Hay mucho por resolver aun y el camino a casa no parece precisamente lo mas sencillo. Gracias por leer, no vemos la próxima semana!


	18. Reencuentro (Primera Parte)

El sonido de la alarma lleno la habitación quizás por décima vez haciendo al azabache maldecir en voz alta, llevándose las manos a los oídos y revolviéndose en las sabanas, como si un poco de silencio fuera capaz de hacerlo conciliar el sueño, cuando toda una noche no había surtido efecto.

Un leve, pero irritante dolor se clavaba bajo sus ojos mientras apretaba los parpados, cansado de la escabrosa oscuridad que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Ese perpetuo negro que estaba pegado a sus pupilas tenía una manera sutil de hacerlo perder la cabeza. Y ya fueran la monotonía de contemplar el mismo paraje oscuro por días, el desconcierto horario, la torpeza, los limitantes o, tal vez, más específicamente, la soledad; lo que lo hacía sentir tan miserable, nada se comparaba al ocio.

Fue así, como ese frío pelinegro llamo al nudo que obstruía su garganta desde que Naruto se marchó. Porque para alguien como él, acostumbrado al desapego emocional y el trato pasajero, sentir algo por alguien era un sinónimo de pensar demasiado gracias al aburrimiento, o fue al menos lo que decidió creer cuando la voz de ese rubio en el teléfono empezó a hacer estragos en su mente la noche anterior.

¿Qué era un amigo?; se había estado preguntando por la madrugada, cuando un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago empezó a recorrerlo con la idea de volver a tener al blondo. Porque, lo cierto era, que Sasuke jamás había tenido algo parecido. No entendía los lazos que eso implicaba, los sentimientos, la razón por la que las personas buscaban a un compañero, la camaradería o el aprecio que lentamente empezaba a tomarle al rubio. Un sentimiento creciente que tenía todas sus alertas en rojo y que seguro lo haría lamentar más de una cosa. Porque Naruto no era un amigo, era una explosión de emociones, ideas y sensaciones que descolocaban sus sentidos. Una ráfaga que lo arrasaba todo y deslumbraba a quien se atreviera a pararse en frente. Algo que en su mundo; calculador y premeditado no tenía cabida, pero que dejo un terrible hueco al marcharse.

En retrospectiva, Naruto era una patada a su filosofía de vida. Un tifón que lo desbarato todo en solo una semana y que ahora lo tenía allí, preguntándose por qué había mandado su vida al carajo metiéndose en los problemas de ese chico y por qué, pese a todo… eso lo había hecho sentir mucho mejor.

Un débil golpeteo, lo hizo abrir los ojos abandonando todo intento de conseguir dormir. Se incorporó escuchando el chasquido de las tazas chocando en el comedor, el agua corriendo en el lavatrastos y los gritos matutinos de Temari obligando a Kankuro a salir de la cama.

El mareo lo tumbo de nuevo, haciéndolo aferrarse a la almohada un par de minutos antes de bajar de la cama y buscar en el tiradero del cuarto las pastillas que la alarma de Naruto llevaba más de una hora recordándole que debía tomar.

Tomo la primera capsula que encontró sin preocuparse por la detallada receta que Kabuto le había hecho y salió del cuarto escuchando el azote de la puerta del frente seguido de una queja del mayor de los Sabaku.

−No entiendo que demonio quiere… _murmuro para si el hombre, dirigiendo interesado la vista hacia el pelinegro_

Sasuke era un chico atractivo, incluso un hetero como el podía notar el potencial que había al final de la larga y escultural línea de su espalada. Ese redondo trasero y esa hermosa piel blanca podrían fácilmente conseguirle algunos cientos de dólares. Fue una idea que considero un par de veces al verlo abandonado en su casa. Pero pese a los pensamientos obscenos que por un momento se pasaron por su cabeza, no tuvo el valor para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta y explicarle a su hermana a donde lo llevaba.

Esa mujer no era tan desalmada como parecía. Puede que al hablar de dinero pudiera maquinar cosas un tanto ilegales, pero estaba seguro que jamás le permitiría llevarse a su invitado y obligarlo a follar a punta de pistola. Esa chica lo pelearía a uñas y dientes de ser necesario, justo como lo hizo cuando su padre trato de llevárselo, o cuando intento abandonar a Gaara en la carretera. Y que más daba quien fuera el azabache, Temari protegería a cualquiera que pareciera necesitarla.

Su celular sonó mientras caminaba detrás de Sasuke hacia la cocina, con la vista clavada en su trasero y alguna sucia fantasía convenciéndolo de tumbarlo en el suelo. Lo saco de su bolsillo y desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de mala gana, donde vio el nombre de su hermana y su bochornosa fotografía de contacto recordándole que le tocaba el primer turno en la tienda.

−Joder, ya voy para allá _soltó a regañadientes mientras se adelantaba a la repisa para buscar el cereal_

− "¿Eh?" _escucho una voz masculina vagamente conocida al otro lado de la línea_ "pero, aun te he dicho dónde estoy, tebbayo."

− ¿Qué diablos…? _soltó confirmando el nombre en la pantalla_ ¿Temari?

−"Tome prestado el celular de tu hermana el otro día, soy Naruto ¿Me recuerdas?"

Kankuro frunció el ceño recordando a Temari quejarse sobre haber perdido el móvil una mañana.

− ¿Naruto? _elevo la voz, dándole una rápida mirada a Sasuke al otro lado de la cocina, quien se detuvo en seco al escucharlo_ ¿dónde has estado? ¿Sabes cuánto nos debes?

Un fuerte cosquilleo invadió el vientre del Uchiha al escuchar en la lejanía la voz animada del rubio respondiendo con humor la pregunta del Sabaku. Se sintió molesto, traicionado y finalmente aliviado, algo último que no admitirá nunca y es que todo lo que quería en ese preciso momento era estrellar su puño en el rostro del chico, hasta olvidar lo idiota que su ausencia lo había hecho sentir.

Kankuro entrego el teléfono sin más al verlo acercarse con una llameante intención asesina y un paso firme que daba por aludida su ceguera.

− ¡Dobe!... _exclamo con un tono rabioso_

− "¡Teme!" _La alegría de esa voz jovial y energética lo hizo vacilar por un momento_ ¡Estas bien! Te llame, pero no contestaste y… ¡Joder! Yo… yo…

Por primera vez en muchos años, Naruto no sabía que decir. En su mente habían tantas cosas que no podía formular una sola y todo lo que logro hacer salir de su boca al final fue: "Lo siento"

Sasuke se tomó un momento para procesar sus palabras, contar hasta diez mentalmente mientras escuchaba a Naruto empezar a balbucear desesperado y hallar algún rincón pacifico dentro de él, que no ansiara asesinarlo.

− ¿Dónde demonios estas? _soltó con una voz profunda, furiosa y capaz de helarle el alma a cualquiera_

−Ee… frente a la estación de autobuses, en el basurero de la izquierda…

* * *

Las voces de las mujeres que visitaban las tiendas a esas horas, en una ruidosa calle llena de negocios y bares, llenaban el escenario que podía contemplar Sasuke a través de sus oídos. Mientras caminaba siguiendo el tacto del brazo de Kankuro bajo su palma.

Era un lugar ajetreado, colmado de gente con la que choco más de una vez, desconcertado y con la sensación de encontrase perdido.

−Todo está a tope hoy _comento el Sabaku mientras atravesaban el mar de gente que se había aglomerado en la acera_ Temari dijo que iba a comprar por aquí para la cena de esta noche. Si me ve estamos fritos.

El Uchiha no comento nada, cayendo en cuenta de la fecha que en ese pintoresco pueblo tenia a todos corriendo. Casi había olvidado que exactamente hace una semana las calles estaban igual y todos, menos cierto rubio que conoció en una iglesia, celebraban la navidad.

No faltaban las charlas y comentarios sobre el nuevo año, así como las ofertas y la música. Algo que poco le importaba al azabache mientras se movía para salvar a un idiota que estaba atrapado en el basurero.

−Los veo… _dijo su acompañante al detenerse en un cruce bastante menos concurrido_ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas a hacer?

−Sácalo cuando estén distraídos… _soltó Sasuke eludiendo la pregunta_

Naruto se encontraba varado dentro de un contenedor gracias a su estupidez, fue la conclusión de Sasuke al final de su disparatada historia llena de yakuzas oportunos y perros rabiosos. Y es que solo un verdadero tonto podía pasearse sin ninguna clase de precaución por un lugar donde su cabeza tenia precio.

El dobe se había topado de frente con el par de matones que lo buscaban cuando atravesaba la calle, había corrido, chocado con peatones, sido delatado y perseguido por un perro y finalmente conseguido esconderse. Pero ese par de sujetos cabreados y armados que detenían gente en la calle estrellándole la fotografía del rubio en el rostro, estaban muy cerca de encontrarlo. A unos cuantos pasos para ser más exactos.

−Si caminas de frente, vas a toparte con ellos _dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro aun dudoso sobre dejarle ese trabajo a Sasuke, pero eran su idea y su novio, así que no pensaba meterse_

Lo soltó y camino disimuladamente hacia el basurero, viendo al Uchiha atravesar la calle sin una pizca de duda y lo que era peor, sin una pizca de pudor.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente al divisar a Sasuke a través de las rendijas del contenedor, tropezando y cayendo en brazos de unos de los sujetos que lo seguían. Y joder, estaba seguro que eso había sido intencional, tanto como la forma incitadora en la que se pegó al cuerpo del hombre y enarco sus labios.

− ¿No vez por dónde vas? _pregunto de forma golpeada el sujeto de cabello naranja y llamativos piercings mientras sentía el peso del azabache contra el_

−No… _respondió Sasuke sujetándose torpe y peligrosamente de las partes blandas de su cuerpo para incorporarse, dejarlo ver sus hermosos ojos negros desorientados; lo que sin duda capto la atención del sujeto _

La mirada incompasiva y dura del yakuza se posó sobre él, desviándose momentáneamente a su compañero quien discutía con un hombre.

− ¿Hacia dónde huyo? _escucho al pelirojo preguntarle a un nervioso peatón que negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente_

− ¿Estás perdido? _cuestiono volviendo su atención hacia el azabache_

Vio a Sasuke asentir con el rostro gacho, dibujando una incitadora, pero desentendía sonrisa que funcionaba de maravilla cuando se trataba de conseguir sexo de forma sutil y rápida. Nada como dejar sus intenciones a la sucia imaginación de un extraño y ahorrarse las negociaciones.

− ¿Me acompañas? _propuso moviéndose contra él, con la intención de lucir su cuerpo bajo la escasa camiseta de tirantes que llevaba encima_

−Nagato… voy a acompañar a este chico _dijo rodeando con el brazo la cintura del pelinegro mientras lo sentía aferrarse a él_ puedes seguir con esta persecución de mierda y perderte el día, o venir con migo…

−Ese idiota escapo frente a nuestras narices, nos vio la cara y ¿quieres irte a follar?

−Oh, si _dijo palpando el trasero de Sasuke de forma animosa_ eso es justo lo que pienso hacer. Así que ¿dónde está tu casa? _se giró hacia el Uchiha jugando con uno de sus mechones_

−Vamos a un hotel... no quiero volver a casa hoy _dijo dando esa apariencia de chico travieso y caliente que a muchos les fascinaba_

El sujeto se giró guiándolo hacia la avenida mientras su compañero replicaba molesto y lo seguía de cerca. Y Kankuro aprovecho para abrir la tapa y toparse nada más que con una pila de cajas cualquiera, en vez de un rubio.

La gruesa tapa de metal resbalo de sus manos y el estruendoso ruido llamo la atención de todos los transeúntes que pasaban cerca así como de Nagato, quien no tardo en reconocerlo.

−Hey, tu… el de la tienda. ¿Has visto a este chico por aquí? _pregunto acercándose a él_

Pain, lo contemplo desinteresado; obviamente su compañero seguiría con el trabajo y no era algo que le importara, hasta que claro, el jodido perro que había estado persiguiendo a Naruto apareció de la nada y empezó a ladrarle al bote de basura que estaba a la derecha. Tanto el cómo el pelirojo estrecharon la mirada y luego se vieron mutuamente, fue entonces cuando todos parecieron comprender lo que había allí dentro.

Sasuke sintió al hombre soltar su agarre lentamente y entonces tuvo que hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza; mientras su corazón se aceleraba oyendo el chasquido de un arma siendo empuñada: besarlo.

Un caliente e indecente beso en el que guió las manos del peli naranja hacia su espalda, moviendo su lengua de forma hambrienta a través de esa boca, para finalmente, cuando estaba seguro de haber logrado llamar la atención de quien sea que estuviera cerca, soltase y pedir ayuda tan fuerte y desesperadamente como sus capacidades de actuación le permitieron.

A los ojos de las mujeres cuarentonas y hombres de campo que transitaban por allí, la escena era de lo más desagradable. Un delincuente armado tomando por la fuerza a un jovencito ciego. Oh si, una turba de gente los rodeo antes que el sujeto pudiera tan siquiera protestar y en un santiamén un policía apareció para mediar las cosas dejando al azabache escapar.

Corrió tanto como pudo, usando los muros de los edificios como soporte, sin la más mínima idea de a donde se dirigía hasta que una mano lo alcanzo y lo estampo contra la pared. Sus alterados sentidos parecieron quedar aplacados por el calor un abrazo y ese aroma que entre una mezcla de olores extraños, alcanzo su olfato haciéndolo enterrar el rostro en el cuello del contrario: era el olor de Naruto.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente Naruto y Sasuke lograron reunirse, pero no todo esta salvado. Quedan muchos asuntos sin resolver que podrían poner en peligro su tiempo juntos.

!Nos vemos la próxima semana! Recuerden que con un comentario pueden contribuir enormemente con esta historia.


	19. Reencuentro (Segunda Parte)

Esperó un beso, por alguna razón desconocida que no cuestiono mientras aguardaba por el toque de los labios del rubio en medio de aquel abrazo, dejándose llevar por el suave roce que recorría su mejilla y la caricia cosquilleaste de un caliente jadeo.

Abrió ligeramente su boca inclinándose hacia el calor de ese aliento que se perdía en su cuello, hundiéndose en la sensación del roce tentativo de esos labios contra su piel, en la adrenalina que aun corría por su cuerpo y en un conjunto de sentimientos caóticos que desconocía del todo, y poco importaron cuando Naruto acabo con la distancia entre ellos.

Sus cuerpos reaccionaron de forma instantánea al sabor del otro, iniciando una ruda dinámica en la que, en medio de una batalla por el placer y el control, sus labios no lograron separarse ni un segundo.

Que más daba el lugar, el momento o incluso el sonido de la patrulla que empezaba hacer eco por los muros del pequeño callejón, todo lo que había en sus mentes, si es que el creciente calor daba lugar a algo, era la necesidad física que debían aliviar. Y joder… esa era justamente la razón por la que Sasuke pensaba que a las lesbianas les iba mucho mejor; su autocontrol femenino seguro las persuadía de no hacer tonterías como esa. Es decir, los perseguían unos matones armados, Naruto había desaparecido por casi tres días, estaba malditamente cabreado con él, ciego y sin la más remota idea de que harían a partir de ahora. Pero, allí estaban: atacándose en un vaivén desesperado de besos, muy cerca de empezar un trabajo manual a un par de metros de la calle y mientras un sinfín de cosas en su relación con Naruto se iban al diablo, todo lo que quería era saborear sus labios hasta perder toda noción del mundo y seguro acabar teniendo sexo allí mismo.

Un duro y profundo beso lo llevo contra la pared haciéndolo buscar más contacto, uno un tanto más sensitivo que ofreciera iniciar algo sexual y encargarse del cosquilleo que empezaba a recorrer su entrepierna.

Ladeo el rostro ofreciendo un mejor alcance a su cuello, cuando sintió al rubio sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza; dejándose hacer sin más por los suaves mordiscos y ocasionales besos de esa boca impaciente, que le dio una muy buena idea de lo apasionado que podría ser Naruto en la cama. Esas caricias que lentamente fueron menguando hasta dejar únicamente el recuerdo de su tacto cosquilleando sobre su piel, eran embriagadoras. Desconcertantes, y es que pocas veces Sasuke se había visto envuelto por la necesidad del tacto de otro, por el calor de un encuentro furtivo como ese, nublando su juicio al punto de olvidar donde estaban y por qué.

Sintió un último beso tocando sus labios y seguidamente un empujón lo estampo contra el muro. Naruto retrocedió de golpe y un pesado silencio se extendió entre ellos.

Puede que el rostro inexpresivo, imperturbable y frio del pelinegro; pese al calentón que acaban de tener, no mostrara más que su increíble habilidad para recomponerse y quedar bien ante cualquier situación. Pero no había forma de ocultar esa tención que vibraban en el aire. Ambos estaban tan frustrados y decepcionados como para no soltar ninguna palabra al respecto y simplemente echarse a correr al caer en cuanta de lo que acaba de ocurrir y de lo cerca que estaban de ser atrapados.

La voz de un oficial hablando por radio resonaba a un par de metros, indicando que no había encontrado aún al azabache; que seguro buscaban para arreglar el alboroto con los yakuzas. Y no tardaron en perderlo, al iniciar una rápida huida llena de adrenalina y pensamientos culposos.

* * *

Mientras la mano del rubio apretaba la suya halándolo por entre los puestos y calles abarrotadas, llego a sentirse tan furioso que pensó en soltarlo y largarse solo. Había perdido totalmente la cabeza al lanzarse de esa forma sobre él y ahora se sentía insatisfecho, pero no solo eso; estaba molesto consigo mismo y es que si algo tiene muy claro un prostituto son los limites.

Se negaba a admití la sencilla verdad que había tras todo ese asunto, lo que lo molestaba más allá de si había perdido la compostura o si se había dejado hacer sin más. Era esa sensación cosquilléate que no había dejado de rebotarle en el estómago desde que ese chico se plantó contra su boca. Le sacaba de quicio sentirse tan alterado y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Feliz… por tener de vuelta a Naruto.

− ¡Sasuke! _escucho la voz de Kankuro a sus espaldas mientras atravesaban una calle atestada de gente_ ¡Joder… hiciste un verdadero alboroto allá! La policía está buscándote _se paró frente a ellos con una mirada entusiasmada_ Con la cantidad de testigos, si pusieras una demanda, esos yakuzas estarían lanzándote billetes…

−Creí que la policía estaba implicada con ellos _le corto el royo el pelinegro, mientras se deshacía bruscamente de la mano del rubio_

−Bueno… lo está, pero si viene alguien de afuera estarían obligados a recibir la demanda. Con lo que le encantan a la gente estos casos…

−Son Yakuzas… _soltó Naruto interrumpiendo_ no negocian. Se deshacen de quien les estorbe.

−Entonces solo hay que repetir ese numerito de Sasuke con alguien más y…

− ¡Él no va a volver a besar a nadie! _exclamo el rubio cruzándose de brazos_ ni va a implicarse en ninguna estafa legal…

−Pues creo que eso puede decidirlo el mismo… _Dijo el Sabaku acercándose_ Además ¿Sabes cuánto nos debes? Hemos estado salvando tu trasero y cuidando a tu novio, porque tenemos un trato. Te estoy ofreciendo una opción que nos beneficia a todos…

−Puedo pagar perfectamente por mí mismo… no tienes por qué meter a Sasuke.

−No hay ni un centavo en tu cuenta bancaria… ¡oh! Y acaban de cancelar tus tarjetas de crédito _se hurgo el bolsillo y le lanzo su móvil al rubio, dejando clara su fuente de información_ Lo tome ayer del cuarto de huéspedes, pensé que no volverías… así que husmee un poco mientras le daba la cena a tu chico.

El Sabaku se giró, molesto y decidido a volver a casa y poner el seguro en la puerta para que ese par de desgraciados no volvieran a asomarse y hacerlo perder dinero. Y es que ya estaban lo suficientemente jodidos, como para lidiar con los timos de ese rubio y su novio vividor.

−No deberías ver en las cosas de los demás… _soltó el blondo con un suspiro, resistiendo las ganas de golpearlo mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en alguna forma de explicarle a Sasuke como habían llegado a ese punto, sin que la subasta apareciera en la ecuación_

El Sabaku paro su marcha en seco al escucharlo, se volvió con el puño alzado y le atino un golpe en el rostro, antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

− ¡Entonces no te largues sin tu puto novio! Joder… ¿sabes lo que me obligaste a pensar? ¡Iba a alquilarlo a diez dólares la hora, porque lo dejaste en mi casa sin un centavo…! ¡Está ciego, maldita sea, y tú te vas como si no te importara un carajo que necesite medicina y trate de follarse al médico para arréglaselas! No sé cómo mierda piensen ustedes los ricos… pero aquí, si quieres a alguien, te quedas con él.

Naruto lo vio desconcertado. Ese par de ojos azules, que normalmente brillaban de forma impetuosa ante la adversidad, se opacaron, sintieron culpa a través de las palabras de ese hombre que apenas conocía. Un extraño sentía pena por Sasuke, porque él lo abandono; ese fue un duro golpe. Luego de llevársela de héroe tratando de ayudarlo, había fallado en lo más importante: hacer feliz a Sasuke.

−No necesito a nadie… _sonó la voz fría y algo rabiosa del Uchiha por lo bajo_ Soy capaz de cuidarme solo, así que no hables de mi como si fuera un inútil. A diferencia de ti, puedo ganar mi propio sustento y arreglármelas sin ayuda de una mujer.

El orgullo de Sasuke estaba herido. Y era su corazón acomplejado por la subestimación y el maltrato el que hablaba, lanzando sin tacto esas palabras que para Kankuro seguro dolían. Naruto lo sabía, lo vio en esos ojos afilados que rabiaban exigiendo respeto y que, de algún modo, era idénticos a los suyos.

Una cachetada sonó en el rostro del Uchiha antes que Kankuro pudiera responder a su provocación.

−Él te cuido, y hecho a patadas a Kabuto luego de que intento acostarse contigo. Es un idiota, pero muéstrale algo de agradecimiento… _pronuncio Temari con voz firme, mientras el Uchiha se llevaba la mano al rostro desconcertado. Acabando así con esa discusión que tenía a varios transeúntes parados a mitad de la calle observando_

Se giró hacia su hermano con una mirada fulminante, paso la vista sobre Naruto y finalmente volvió a Sasuke. Le entrego una de las bolsas de la compra y sin admitir un no por respuesta, los obligo a caminar de vuelta a casa.

Sasuke no supo muy bien que significo esa débil risa que Naruto dejo salir mientras apretaba su mano, esperando una respuesta que él nunca le dio. Cuando sin más ese chico le pregunto si pensaba acostarse con Kabuto, no supo que decir. Prefirió guardar silencio y no ahondar en el caos por el que pasaba cuando decidió enredarse con él, pero esa risa tenue y malsonante con la que el rubio acabo con todo intento de charla por el resto del camino, lo hizo sentir ansioso.

Ese risueño blondo que tranquilamente se unió a la charla de los Sabaku mientras lo sujetaba guiándolo de vuelta a casa, se sentía distante. Y aunque Sasuke trato de no darle mayor importancia, llego a darle tantas vueltas al asunto que paro preguntándose si en verdad estaba empezando a sentirse culpable por haber vuelto a sus viejos hábitos, cuando Naruto declaraba estar enamorado de él. Era ridículo, pero quizás empezaba sentirse realmente afectado por las idioteces de ese dobe.

* * *

El hogar de los Sabaku, en su pintoresco y algo deprimente ambiente campestre, podía volverse un lugar realmente hogareño. Y no eran las decoraciones elaboradas que adornaban todo el pueblo, o la comida sustanciosa y colorida que llenaba la mayoría de hogares en esa fecha, sino el simple sonido de una plática fluida, las risas y una mesa servida para cinco.

La casa estaba llena de vida por primera vez en años, según podía recordar Temari, quien no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa en más de una ocasión al ver a su antisocial hermano mayor conversando sin más con Naruto, luego de obligarlo a hacer las paces por su pequeña discusión.

Era agradable ver tantas manos alzadas, haciendo desaparecer ese pavo que casi siempre comía sola. La mesa llena de risas, comentarios sarcásticos y uno que otro guiño sexual disfrazado de humor, que al final incluso la hizo reír a ella. Sin duda su hermano se estaba divirtiendo con la idea de que Naruto estuviera enamorado de Sasuke, algo que Gaara había revelado por accidente mientras lo interrogaban intentando averiguar a dónde había ido el blondo.

Les había impactado un poco la noticia, claro. Pero sorprendentemente, Kankuro no volvió a quejarse sobre la presencia de Sasuke luego de eso. Se volvió un poco tolerante e incluso acepto ayudarlo en cosas como servirle la cena o prepararle el baño. Y luego de escucharlo gritándole al rubio en la calle, entendió porque. Su hermano al parecer sintió pena por el azabache, al ser abandonado de esa forma por su chico. Y es que, pese a su actitud fría y malhumorada, todos allí sabían que se sentía de la misma forma que Naruto, y que esa sonrisa de medio lado que se dibujaba en su rostro de vez en cuando entre las tonterías de la sobremesa, era por él.

Kankuro levanto su copa por quinta vez, brindando por quien sabe qué tontería. Y es que para cuando empezó la cena ya llevaba cuatro cervezas encima, que sumadas al champan dejaron su cerebro fuera de combate, pero a diferencia de otras veces, se quedó en vez de ir directo al bar. Cosa que Temari agradeció profundamente al rubio, por haberse gastado la tarde entera convenciendo a Kankuro de quedarse para jugar póker con él y a Gaara de salir de su cuarto y socializar un poco. Ya que el pelirojo tenía la costumbre de encerrarse en su habitación cada que había una festividad.

Todos levantaron sus vasos, riendo ante la bochornosa escena que estaba montando el de cabello castaño al brindar por la virginal de Gaara. Uno de los tantos secretos que rebelo el de cabello castaño a lo largo de la velada, haciéndolos estallar en risa o dándoles ideas para molestarse mutuamente.

Ni siquiera Sasuke, que intento no beber más de la cuenta, pudo evitar reír en un par de ocasiones con las ocurrencias de Naruto y las tonterías de Kankuro. Y tenía que admitir, que fue agradable. Jamás había tenido una cena de año nuevo autentica o una alegre velada llena de actividades, que en mayor parte fueron idea del rubio y consiguieron sacar su lado competitivo. O simplemente tenido el lujo de relajarse y disfrutar de las bromas de los demás o perdido la noción del tiempo entre apuestas y ocasionales toques cariñosos, que le decían que ese grupo de personas que disfrutaban molestándolo, habían dejado de ser simples extraños.

−La cuenta regresiva… _exclamo Temari, quien había estado atenta del reloj, apresurándose a abrir la puerta trasera para empujar a sus hermanos y ver los fuegos artificiales que se elevaban justo al final_

La mirada de Naruto se encontró momentáneamente con la suya y ella supo lo que el rubio trataba de decir. Quería un momento a solas con Sasuke.

−Así que voy a empezar el año con tigo… _comento el rubio, caminando hacia el azabache quien sostenía una copa sentado en el suelo_

− ¿Un brindis? _pregunto el Uchiha levantando levente el recipiente casi vacío, mientras enarcaba una sonrisa y clavaba esos bellos ojos negros justo sobre el_

Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente al sentir al rubio acercándolo contra su cuerpo. Se transformó en una curva dudosa al escuchar un débil "lo siento" y notar al rubio presionándose contra él hasta enterrar el rostro en su cuello.

−Feliz año, Sasuke… _lo oyó pronunciar por lo bajo, ahogándolo en el calor de ese abrazo cariñoso_

−Feliz año, Dobe…

Una risa cosquilleo contra su piel, haciéndolo revolverse antes de sentir un beso en el mismo lugar y ver el rostro de Naruto alzarse frente a él con una amplia sonrisa.

−La ropa de Gaara te queda genial… _comento, confesando una idea que lo había estado matando toda la noche, desde que lo vio salir de la habitación del pelirojo con un ajustado atuendo semi formal, idea de Temari_

Sasuke lo observo por un par de segundos, llevando su expresión del asombro a la duda y del estupor a una sonrisa como nunca había visto Naruto. Tan radiante y sincera que no le tomo mucho averiguar por qué de pronto ese par de ojos negros lo recorrían ansiosos y por qué el final de esa velada, Sasuke lo envió directo a sus más preciados recuerdos estampándole un beso en los labios.

Valla gusto el que se había llevado el azabache, recobrando la vista con un primer plano de esa hermosa sonrisa. Y en definitiva el alcohol le había hecho efecto, si admitir eso no le había costado nada. Pero una cosa era aceptar que le gustaba algo del dobe y otra muy distinta decírselo, así que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba, antes que alborotar más a ese idiota que por un simple beso paso las próximas dos horas revoloteando al redor suya.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Lamento la demora, tuve algunos contratiempos. Me parece que la relación entre estos dos empieza a tomar un rumbo. Pero los problemas están a la puerta.

Gracias por sus comentarios! Recuerden que con una pequeña opinión alimentan este fic y lo hacen crecer. Hasta la próxima!


	20. Catarsis (Primera Parte)

Ese alegre muchacho de voz energética y charla jovial, que se movía a su alrededor incasablemente como una borrosa mancha amarilla con naranja, en la que podía distinguir una amplia sonrisa; era Naruto. El mismo idiota impulsivo, torpe e idealista que recordaba haber conocido hace una semana en aquella iglesia, pero por alguna razón, ahora parecía más brillante que nunca.

Sería un efecto secundario de la ceguera, su ausencia o simplemente el alcohol, pero desde que su vista volvió, todo lo que acaparo su atención fue ese rubio.

Con su sonrisa, su humor, que en ocasiones podía tornarse bastante ingenioso y sus ideas estúpidas; que bajo la luz tenue del alumbrado, mientras lo observaba recorriendo el cielo en busca de una constelación inexistente y balbuceando tonterías, lograron cautivarlo por un momento. Lo suficiente para hacerlo notar que ese chico empezaba a tener un efecto indeseable en su cerebro y en su comportamiento.

Y no solo era el hecho de que empezaba a notar su atractivo, lo cual seguramente era aplicable a cualquier cosa viviente gracias a que estuvo viendo la completa oscuridad por casi cuatro días; o era al menos lo que se empeñaba en creer mientras sus ojos vagaban involuntariamente sobre ese chico descubriendo su encanto.

También era esa irrazonable sensación de alivio y llenura que lo invadía desde que volvieron a encontrase. Su compañía era tan cotidiana y llevadera que casi podía olvidar que apenas lo conocía y estaba malditamente cabreado con él por largarse sin decir nada.

El efecto del poco alcohol que había ingerido empezaba a disiparse a esas alturas de la madrugada y se sentía cada vez más irritado mientras veía a ese idiota desde las escaleras del pórtico, caminando por el jardín de Temari tranquilamente y perdiendo el tiempo, como si nada relevante hubiera pasado en los últimos días.

−Sabes que son astros muertos y solo estás viendo un haz de luz que emitieron hace cientos de años ¿cierto? _soltó cortantemente haciéndolo girarse con una mueca de indignación y los brazos caídos_ Sigue buscando a tus antepasados si quieres, me voy a dormir…

− ¡Joder, Sasuke! Eres tan aguafiestas _lo escucho gritar mientras lo alcanzaba en la entrada evitando que cerrara la puerta y lo dejara fuera_

− ¿No estabas buscando a tu bisabuela? No te molestes por mí, sigue… _dijo el pelinegro bloqueándole el paso con un tono burlón _

−Vamos… Ero-Senin me lo contó, ¡es verdad!

− Entonces, ¿la gente se convierte en estrella al morir? _pronuncio con una sonrisa de medio lado, divertido por la seriedad del rostro del rubio. Valla que ese chico podía ser ingenuo, era irritante, pero de alguna forma también muy lindo_

−Exacto… _dijo el chico convencido. Empeñado en defender la sabiduría de su abuelo_

El azabache suspiro dándolo por un caso perdido. La forma en la que su pensamiento contrastaba con el de ese blondo a veces, era ridícula.

−Eres un Dobe… _pronuncio por lo bajo dándole un pequeño empujón en la frente_

Su mano no se apartó de él, en cambio, al fijarse en la gaza que cubría la parte superior de su rostro, fue hacia ella de manera curiosa. La palpó levemente buscando esos detalles que su visión aun difusa no era capaz de captar y luego, rodando la vista con molestia se apartó.

Un gesto que no paso de a percibido para el rubio, quien adivino de inmediato la razón de su enfado. Y no podía decir que el azabache estuviera mal al tomar de pronto una actitud tan fría con él. Después de todo, desde que Sasuke lo rescato esa tarde, hasta el final de la velada con los Sabaku, el no había mencionado una sola palabra sobre su repentina desaparición.

No podía solo pretender que no había pasado nada y esperar que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad sin ninguna consecuencia, así que se armó de valor e imaginación, para inventar alguna explicación que no implicara muertes o tráfico de drogas en una ciudad vecina.

−Esto es… bueno, lo que paso… _pronuncio logrando capturar su brazo antes que empezara a subir las escaleras_ Esa madrugada Shikamaru me llamo porque el necesitaba mi ayuda _su voz menguo levemente al sentir la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke posándose sobre el_ no pensé que fuera a tardar, así que no deje ninguna nota, pero no era mi intención dejarte o deshacerme de ti… solo, las cosas se salieron de control. No podía volver y… bueno _trato de armar una sonrisa forzada, mientras se sacaba un llavero del bolsillo_ te traje esto.

El pelinegro se lo arrebato, observándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras subía las escaleras sin darle pauta de formular completa una sola oración al respecto.

−Sasuke _pronuncio nerviosamente mientras lo veía atravesar la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, topándose un tiradero y una habitación a oscuras_ ¿Estas enoja…

La pequeña figura felina se estrelló contra la pared contraria del cuarto dejando la respuesta a su pregunta más que clara, luego que el azabache la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas y azoto la puerta sus espaldas.

− ¡¿Un puto llavero?! ¡¿Me quiere comprar con un maldito pedazo de basura de un dólar?! _grito dejando al rubio perplejo, quien por supuesto, hizo el intento de dar una explicación, pero quedo mudo acorralado contra la puerta_ ¡Desapareces en medio de la madrugada sin dejar rastro, te llevas tu auto y tus malditas cosas! ¿Y quieres que piense que planeabas volver? No me jodas… Si quieres desacerté de mi dímelo y largarte con Shikamaru a jugar a empresarios o cualquier mierda se supone que estabas estado haciendo cuando estrellaste tu auto en la interestatal.

−No es lo que crees… _soltó el Uzumaki presionado los puños incapaz de verlos a los ojos_ no es nada de eso.

− ¿Entonces qué es? _pronuncio con un tono rabioso_ Te di una maldita oportunidad… ¡Vine hasta aquí, me involucre en tu problemas, lo deje todo! ¡¿Y no puedes decirme que demonios pasa?!

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó sintiendo al azabache alejarse y un nudo formarse en su garganta, mientras se encogía pensado en que si ese chico atravesaba esa puerta y no volvía a verlo, jamás se lo podría perdonar.

−No tenía el dinero para pagar la subasta… _confeso con un hilo de voz haciendo a su contraparte volverse_ Shikamaru me consiguió un trabajo; algo ilegal. Y… joder _se presionó apoyándose contra el muro _ si hubiera sabido que todo iba a salir mal, te lo habría dicho. Pero parecía fácil y creí que podía hacerlo sin tener que explicarte que en mi billetera no había más de cinco mil dólares para sobrevivir hasta que todo esto acabara.

− ¿Qué paso? _lo yo preguntar a secas y se encontró de frente con el escudriño de esa mirada fría_

Jamás pensó que su punto de quiebre pudiera pender de dos simples palabras, que los sentimientos que había estado sepultando con sonrisas, bromas e indiferencia pudieran estallar de forma tan sencilla. Pero escuchar esa simple pregunta y enfrentar los hechos a la amenaza de tener que confesarlos, lo desbarato. Y el mismo no podía creer la intensidad con la que lo bombardearon. Como si la herida estuviera fresca, como si el dolor que no lloro en su momento hubiera estado pausado hasta ahora y no pudiera evitar sentirlo fluyendo.

−Hice lo que dijeron… _sonrió forzosamente_ y todo parecía estar andando de maravilla, pero _su voz se cortó mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro_ Mierda, yo… pensé que iba a salir de allí y llevarme el dinero fácilmente y que todo estaría arreglado, pero esos sujetos entraron y ¡joder! no sé qué paso _las lágrimas empezaron a correr mientras las palabras salían sin control una tras otra_ no quería hacerlo, lo prometo, no quería lastimar a nadie. Pero tenía miedo y tome el arma…

El corazón de Sasuke se estremeció, sintió una puñada certera rebanándolo ante la visión extraña de ese radiante sol, siempre tan alegre e insufrible, desmoronándose de esa forma.

−Naruto… _pronuncio condescendientemente, casi en un tono de súplica mientras se acercaba deseando ver cesar esas lagrimas_

−Ellos eran malos, pero yo no tenía el derecho a matarlos… _dijo deslizándose por la pared hasta contraerse llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza_ lo siento, Sasuke. Perdóname por contártelo. No tenía por qué saberlo…

Con algo de duda, con cierta fragilidad. El Uchiha se agacho frente a él tomando una de sus manos para atraerlo contra su pecho. Y él no era el mejor consolando, tratando de ponerse en los zapatos de los demás o siendo dulce, pero todo su esfuerzo fue a ese abrazo que deposito sobre el rubio.

−Lo siento… _lo escucho pronunciar casi en un susurro mientras correspondía el contacto aferrándose a el_

Un largo silencio se extendió mientras el sollozo ahogado del rubio llenaba la habitación y Sasuke solo pudo apretarlo tratando de confortarlo, mientras desahogada su culpa en esa necesitada catarsis. Y ese no era el Naruto que conocía, no era el chico heroico y justiciero que le tendió la mano, ni el visionario ingenuo que inicio esa aventura con una menta fantástica.

Era un Naruto azolado por una pena que no conocía, un conflicto moral que no creyó posible tratándose de un oportunista tan considerado y gentil, un peso que no le pertenecía y él puso sobre sus hombros lavándose las manos como una víctima.

Era injusto, pensó mientras acariciaba su espalda preguntándose cómo pudo llegar a causar tanto daño. Pero así funcionaba el mundo allá afuera y todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de repararlo.

−Cuando tenía doce años asesine a alguien _dijo rompiendo la brecha entre ellos sin saber exactamente como una anécdota tan oscura, de esas que prefería no contar, había salido. Y no sabía que era lo que quería lograr con ella, pero le pareció justo revelarle a Naruto un secreto a cambio del suyo_ Fue una venganza, pero cuando supe que estaba muerto no podía perdonármelo y pensaba una y otra vez que sin importar lo que me había hecho, no tenía el derecho de quitarle la vida. Pero, después de mucho debatírmelo un día todos hablaban sobre que durante la investigación, la policía encontró un niño en su sótano. Su propio hijo. Había estado abusando de él, pero a diferencia de mí, no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Y al ponerle insecticida en la comida a ese bastardo, en realidad lo salve

El llanto del rubio había cesado atento a su relato. Lo sintió inmóvil y tenso a la espera de su voz.

−Descubrí que hay una gran diferencia entre el venganza y la justicia _continuo acariciando suavemente su cabello_ En hechos, son lo mismo. Pero si sientes culpa, tan solo cometiste un error que puedes perdonar. No has hecho nada malo.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Estos chicos tiene mucho que aprender el uno del otro, pero juntos podrán superar los problemas. La próxima semana tendremos la conclusión de este encuentro dramático y veremos que le depara a su relación.

Gracias por leer! Y por comentar. Recuerden que con sus opiniones le dan vida a esta historia y me ayudan a mantenerme activa. Hasta la luego!


	21. Catarsis (Segunda Parte)

La temperatura de ese cuerpo, su aroma, la sensación acompasada de su respiración calmando la suya y el confort de un largo abrazo. Resultaron extrañamente cálidos, tan extraños como podían serlo para alguien que jamás había experimentando tan siquiera el cariño de un beso sincero.

Hicieron a Sasuke rendirse, dándose a la calidez de aquel contacto simple y llevadero. Donde lejos de lo sexual; que tan difícil era de entender para él, el cuerpo del rubio apegado al suyo de manera tan íntima, lo hizo sentir tranquilo. Un placer sin sentido que calmo su culpa y lo hizo comprender por primera vez el significado del cariño de un amigo. La comprensión, la alegría de compartir el pesar de alguien, y esa sensación de llevar la misma carga, aun cuando eran tan distintos.

Un apretón sobre su espalada lo hizo ceder a los movimientos del rubio mientras buscaba un hueco entre su cuello donde acomodar el rostro.

−Hueles bien… _lo oyó susurrar contra su piel, mientras deslizaba una mano hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, atrapando un mechón suavemente _ eh estado pensando… _comento de forma indagante_ que tu cabello es muy bonito…

Sintió el tacto de Naruto deslizarse por su hombro y bajar lentamente por su pecho hasta encontrarse con su brazo y seguir el camino hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Algo que acepto sin pensar en el significado, en las consecuencias y ni siquiera en sus sentimientos, dejándose llevar por el ambiente íntimo que habían creado.

−También tus ojos… y tu piel _continuo el Uzumaki, revolviéndose con una pequeña sonrisa contra su cuello, mientras se acercaba a su rostro_ Eres muy atractivo. Pero por alguna razón no puedo pensar en ninguna de esas cosas cuando intento averiguar porque me enamore de ti…

El corazón del azabache brinco al toparse de frente, y a escasos centímetros, con la mirada azulina del rubio. Un poco más apagada de lo normal y aun marcada por el llanto, viéndolo fijamente, mientras hablaba de belleza como si no notara lo deslumbrante que era su propio encanto. Algo que hizo sonreír de medio lado a Sasuke, preguntándose en qué momento puso sus ojos en ese Dobe.

−Todo lo que me viene a la cabeza es tu amargada personalidad y el tono sarcástico de tus bromas _dijo el rubio enarcando los labios, continuando con su monologo y sin darle pauta al pelinegro de intervenir_ las cosas inteligentes que dices… y tu sonrisa. Me gusta verte sonreír, me gusta quien eres y creo que es por eso que ahora mi cerebro no funciona tan bien. Joder, lo que hice fue estúpido. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando… creí que podría arreglarlo todo y salvarte sin que tuvieras que preocuparte por nada, pero solo empeore las cosas y ahora, ya no sé cómo arreglarlo.

El rostro de Sasuke, que usualmente sabia mantener muy bien la inexpresividad, se desbarato en una pequeña sonrisa, mientras trataba de fruncir el ceño abatido por los sentimientos que chocaron dentro de él, a partir de esas palabras. Por una parte, la más irracional si se lo preguntaban, se sentía exaltado, quizás feliz, y es que, por triste o increíble que sonara, jamás alguien había declarado gustar de él más allá de lo físico. Algo natural tratándose de un prostituto del bajo mundo, cuyo único fin, era satisfacer deseos obscenos.

Por otra parte se sentía molesto, tanto con la idiotez de Naruto, como con la suya propia. Era casi gracioso como se habían empujado mutuamente hasta esa situación, usándose el uno al otro como vía de escape, sin considerar que podrían no tener los mismos intereses o los mismos planes. Algo que sin duda había quedado claro en los últimos días, dividiéndolos sin darles pauta a cruzar una sola palabra al respecto.

Naruto y su complejo de héroe, con sus ideas estúpidas, su fugaz enamoramiento y su tendencia a cuidar de otros, era un problema, pero no podía quitarse crédito al victimizarse empujándolo a asumir la responsabilidad. Y ciertamente, la rapidez con la que sucedieron las cosas y el impacto emocional que causaron, fueron un grave detonante para el caos y lo que los tenia allí hoy con un conflicto moral encima, un asesinato entre manos, un trato en el mercado negro de personas, posibles cargos por venta de drogas, un diagnóstico de ceguera nerviosa a medio superar y diversidad de grupos armados con sus nombres en la lista de asuntos pendientes.

Era momento de hacer un alto, poner reglas y buscar un plan, porque si no estaban muertos en un par de días, seguro necesitarían estar más de acuerdo que nunca para salir adelante fuera de todo ese desastre.

El azabache suspiro, se dio un par de segundos para pensar las cosas y entonces tomo al blondo por el rostro, obligándolo a escuchar.

−No vuelvas a hacer algo, sin siquiera informarse que mierda está pasando; y menos si ese algo me involucra a mí _empezó, decidido a poner orden_ No soy tu responsabilidad ni, aun menos una sanguijuela incapaz de sobrevivir por si sola. Puedo arreglármelas, o al menos evitar que nos hundas más. No pienso vivir de tus favores o ir detrás de ti como si no tuviera nada. Soy tu compañero, no tu mascota. Así que si vamos a hacer algo, vamos a hacerlo juntos o simplemente lo mejor será que cada uno valla por su cuenta. ¿Entiendes?

Naruto asintió efusivamente, algo aliviado y a la vez intimidado por la dura mirada del azabache. Sasuke podía ser muy directo, pero le gustaba ese lado suyo, y lo hacía sentir menos abatido con esa capacidad de simplificar las cosas y hacer que sonaran tan fáciles.

−Solo quería evitar causarte más daño _pronuncio el rubio por lo bajo y con un tono cohibido, antes de clavar la vista sobre Sasuke y darle fuerza sus palabras_ pero comprendo que somos compañeros, y ambos chicos. Así que te respeto como un igual…

−Bien… _dijo Sasuke soltándole el rostro, mientras se acomodaba cruzando las piernas_ por otra parte, quiero dejar claro que el hecho de que tú declares sentimientos hacia mí, no significa que yo deba corresponderlos. Estoy bien con el sexo, podemos acostarnos si quieres, pero eso es todo, así que saca cualquier idea estúpida de tu mente.

La boca de Naruto se abrió al apenas el terminar la palabra, apresurada por debatirlo. Y estaba seguro que de no haberla tapado con su mano, habría desbaratado todo lo que trataba de construir levantando esa barrera.

−Ahora no… _susurro por lo bajo en un tono apenas audible, mientras sellaba los labios del rubio con su palma_

Naruto abrió los parpados ampliamente, tomado por sorpresa. Sostuvo la profunda mirada negra de su contraparte por un par de segundos. Apretó los puños, comprendiendo el mensaje que con aquella seca declaración de "solo sexo" el pelinegro trataba de trasmitirle y entonces desistió.

Era fácil olvidar la frialdad por la que habían pasado esos bellos ojos negros para llegar a ser tan estoicos. Podía llegar a olvidarlo, al verlo actuando como un sabelotodo o un bastardo descarado, pero lo cierto era que ese chico tenía un pasado oscuro. Yendo de manipulaciones, engaños y golpes, no lo culpaba por ponerle obstáculos a los sentimientos, por querer pisar terreno conocido en el sexo, antes que aventurarse en el de su corazón. Y es que, lo más probable era que Sasuke desconociera todo lo relacionado al afecto, el romance o los vínculos amorosos. Algo que comprendía muy bien y estaba dispuesto a abordar cautelosamente, en la medida en la que ese duro muchacho, le permitiera demostrarle cariño y convencerlo de que no había nada peligroso en el amor.

Lentamente asintió indicándole que el mensaje había sido captado y estaba de acuerdo. Entonces Sasuke se relajó alejándose para seguir con el rumbo de la charla. Pero un cariñoso abrazo lo envolvió sin previo aviso, uno sin explicaciones ni motivos aparentes que sin una sola palabra dejo sobre el más cariño y calidez de la que había recibido en años.

−Dobe… _soltó débilmente sintiendo los brazos del rubio alejarse; viéndolo incapaz de comprenderlo o imaginar qué diablos pasaba en esa hueca cabeza suya, que con cada cosa que hacia ponía a vacilar sus decisiones_

−Solo sexo… está bien _pronuncio con una amplia sonrisa que tenía escrito de todo menos "eso" y al final hizo pensar al azabache, que no habían logrado avanzar en nada en cuanto al tema de las reglas y Naruto simplemente lo iba echar a perder todo, dejando fuera de combate su cerebro en cuanto volvieran a besarse_

− ¿Qué? _lo oyó preguntar desconcertado por la mirada que le dedico_

No tenía caso discutir con el así que simplemente sacudió de su mente todo con respecto a su relación con ese imbécil y decidió volver al tema original, que al fin al cabo era lo que los tenia allí.

− ¿Qué paso con la subasta? _lanzo haciendo al rubio acomodarse y soltar un suspiro antes de hablar_

La explicación se tornó bastante larga, y de una u otra manera, se convirtió en un relato detallado de todos los hechos desde que se fue por la madrugada aquella noche, hasta que consiguió subirse al autobús de vuelta a SandCity.

Vio a Naruto tener altibajos a la largo de la historia, llegando al borde del quiebre en las partes que tenían su conciencia envuelta en llamas y levantando el ánimo en los detalles que consideraba importantes: como haber conocido a Killer Be, o reencontrase con el quinto.

Si lo pensaba, Naruto era bastante simple. Disfrutaba de la compañía de otros y se sentía mal por cosas aparentemente incorrectas. Tenía una moral elevada y un corazón generoso, con metas claras y ambiciones infantiles. Que a diferencia de él no podía simplemente deshacerse de la culpa aceptándola. Y cuyo significado de la muerte difería enormemente del suyo, como seguramente cientos de sus creencias, pero de alguna manera lograba conectar con él, hasta el punto de tratar de animarlo.

* * *

−Hay una clara diferencia entre él y tu… _dijo el azabache viendo hacia la oscuridad del cuarto, luego de escuchar a Naruto afirmar que él y su padre eran iguales en el fondo; en algún giro inesperado del tema que ambos abordaron con naturalidad_ Él lo disfruta, mientras que tu luchas contra ello.

− ¿Qué tal si no puedo luchar más? Y solo me dejo llevar como cuando le dispare a esos sujetos…

−Te harás más fuerte. Estoy seguro que la culpa que sientes ahora, te hará más difícil tomar un arma la próxima vez.

− Si eso no es suficiente…

−Sabes, yo suelo solo aceptar las cosas como hechos irreversibles y deshacerme de lo que puedan implicar, es práctico y fácil de manejar cuando eres del tipo racional, pero los idiotas como tu… complican todo yendo por el sentimentalismo y la moral, autocastigándose y sufriendo. Eligen pelear contra sus demonios en vez de aceptarlos, y al final… siempre ganan.

Un largo silencio se extendió, mientras Naruto meditaba cabizbajo. Pareció pensarlo por varios minutos mientras simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sentados junto a la cama, entre un tiradero de cosas y sabanas esparcidas por el suelo.

Sintió la cabeza del muchacho descansar sobre su hombro y su mano buscando la suya a tientas, mientras el sueño empezaba a vencerlo.

−Gracias, Teme.

Lo escucho decir, perdiendo el rastro de esa voz en la bruma del sueño, mientras instintivamente apretaba su mano, para asegurarse de no perderlo otra vez.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente Naruto y Sasuke lograron tener una conversación decente y seria. Un acercamiento que puede estrechara los lazos de su relación y quizás ablandar un poco el corazón del azabache.

Tendremos acción y noticias que pondrían agitar un poco las cosas el próximo capitulo. Así que hasta la siguiente semana!

Pueden ayudarme a seguir dándole vida a esta historia con un comentario. Toda opinión, critica o corrección es bien recibida y hace una gran diferencia... Gracias por leer!


	22. Amistad y ¿Sexo? (Primera Parte)

Despertar en el suelo frio, congelado por una corriente helada, jamás fue tan agradable. Y es que al abrir los ojos, toda molestia pareció desvanecerse, endulzándole la vista con una imagen de lo más inverosímil.

Bajo esas largas pestañas rubias que adornaban de forma casi imperceptible aquel rostro trigueño, un par de lágrimas secas contrastaban con la confianza de una sonrisa que Naruto dibujo mientras apretaba su mano. Y era extraño. Despertar invadido por el calor de otro, topándose con su tacto a primera hora del día, sin razón aparente, sin tratos de por medio que pudieran limitarlo de sentirse tan tranquilo y sin nada mejor que hacer que contemplar con detalle las facciones de ese muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Una simple mañana con un toque cotidiano. Con olor a café a en el aire, voces conocidas revotando por las paredes y la sensación de un despeinado cabello rubio cosquilleando contra su mejilla; invitándolo a ignorar el duro piso bajo su costado para descansar un rato más, como si fuera lo más natural y ese atractivo rubio que dormía entrelazando sus manos, fuera un viejo amigo.

Su mirada negra, aun algo difusa, indago sobre la silueta del rubio por un par de segundos. Esa imagen quieta a contra luz, acariciada por la suave corriente de aire que mecía las cortinas, le pareció cálida, relajante y algo curiosa.

La facciones de aquel blondo, que normalmente fluctuaban torcidas en una radiante sonrisa; eran finas y largas, algo que tan solo podía apreciarse tan bien en esa quietud y resultaba jodidamente cautivador, porque si bien, el encanto de Naruto estaba en su energía, en su jovialidad y en su explosiva personalidad, esa seriedad era algo interesante. No era difícil imaginarlo con un traje y sentado en una silla corporativa, haciendo uso de esa seductora apariencia centrada para atraer gente adinerada; aunque claro, dudaba que con su hiperactividad y sus arrebatos de idiotez durara un minuto sentado allí.

Pero no cuestionaba, que con carisma e imagen, de quererlo, podría abrirse camino fácilmente en cualquier parte. Naruto era un chico ambicioso, de sus sueños infantiles e intrépidos, con un don especial para atrapar a la gente y una presencia encantadora. Que al pensarlo más profundamente, le hizo preguntarse qué diablos hacia ese muchacho con él. Y es que, la clandestinidad y el ambiente obsceno con los que el interactuaba, no encajaban con alguien tan heroico como el rubio. Era extraño como se habían reunido, como habían logrado encajar el uno con el otro y casi ridículo como habían formado un lazo.

Uno capaz de sobreentenderse sin una palabra; uno un tanto enredado y quizás quebradizo, que se mantenía sostenido por el sentimiento de soledad y pérdida total que compartieron aquella noche en la que se conocieron.

Se trataba de dos personas completamente distintas, de contextos diferentes y creencias opuestas, que de alguna forma enigmática y conveniente, compartían la misma soledad, el mismo deseo de libertad y la misma lucha interna. Coincidencias que en el mundo real no convergían tan mágicamente y que no lograba entender, pero cada vez llevaba su corazón más al borde de lo que realmente podría convertirse en un problema, si es que no lo era ya.

Era consiente que su relación con ese rubio ya no era un simple encuentro casual, o un trabajo en equipo. Habían cruzado una línea hacia algo más estrecho. No era amistad y mucho menos un vínculo sentimental, pero ya no eran ajenos el uno al otro. Eso quedó muy claro por la madrugada, mientras se abrazaba a él tratando de calmar su llanto, mientras sentía punzadas de culpa y rabia sacudiéndolo a causa de sus lágrimas y se sinceraba contando pecados que pensó llevarse a la tumba.

En ese momento, el orgullo y frívolo Sasuke Uchiha, comprendió que Naruto ya no era un extraño del que pudiera deshacerse o simplemente olvidar. Era un compañero con el que quería colaborar y al que quería cuidar. Algo complicado de procesar tratándose de alguien que estuvo solo toda su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Como amigo, como camarada, como alguien con quien recorrer el incierto camino hacia la libertad o con quien pasar sus últimos momentos, dadas las circunstancias.

Un compañero; era todo, o al menos lo que de momento estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Y es que, abrirse camino hacia el afecto de un desconfiado y lastimado prostituto como Sasuke, no era tarea fácil.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente parecían haber pasado horas. El sol se colaba de forma cegadora a través de la ventana con esos aires de medio día que el sonido un viejo tractor y algunas voces por la calle hacían típico en esos lugares.

Se estiro sintiéndose inesperadamente renovado, pese a la noche de desvelo y el duro piso sobre el que durmieron. Hacia noches que no descansaba tan bien, y la presencia de Naruto o su cuerpo pegado al suyo brindándole calor, seguramente tenían mucho que ver, pero era algo que Sasuke prefería ignorar.

Con lentitud se incorporó pasando la vista por los alrededores. A esa hora, generalmente el único en casa era Gaara, así que todo estaba muy silencioso en el piso de abajo.

Volvió la vista hacia el rubio aun dormido y se sintió perezoso. Se recostó sobre su brazo de frente a él, observando con calma su expresión y el suave ritmo de su respiración; lucia demasiado pacifico.

Con curiosidad, toco su mejilla, deslizándose suavemente hacia el contorno enrojecido de sus ojos. Palpo el rastro sus aquellas lágrimas y sin más se acercó. Quizás ya había llegado demasiado lejos, pensó mientras acortaba los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios. Quizás era muy tarde y ya no habría vuelta atrás si seguía involucrándose con él de forma tan íntima. Lo pensó fugazmente mientras la sensación de esos labios lo invadía.

Lo que estaba haciendo era tonto, lo sabía a la perfección, pero se sentía en deuda. Era lo justo, a cambio de los problemas que Naruto se había echado encima cuidando de él. Y puede que el azabache no tuviera toda la culpa, pero odiaba recibir favores gratis y todo lo que ese orgulloso y amaestrado prostituto conocía como forma de pago segura; era el sexo.

Se movió enredándose en torno a él mientras lo invitaba a seguir el ritmo de un beso lento, sacándolo del sueño. Acaricio su espalda, dejándose envolver por la intimidad que aun había entre ellos luego de la noche anterior y buscando contacto entre sus partes bajas, que al rozarse, levemente endurecidas por el calor matutino, hicieron a Naruto soltar un gemido ronco.

El blondo estaban aún adormitado, pero sus sentidos reaccionaron de inmediato haciéndolo aprisionar al azabache. Valla forma de recibir el día. Con esa deliciosa boca descontrolando sus sentidos y ese cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo en una descarada y sublime invitación.

Sus extremidades se ajustaron a su cuerpo, enganchándose en una posición conveniente, donde tomándolo por el trasero empujo su cadera, invitándolo a iniciar un lento vaivén que en algún momento hizo sus entrepiernas encontrarse y caer completamente en lo sexual. Una sensación que en conjunto con un beso cada vez más húmedo y caliente, hizo de esa rutina algo exquisito. Algo espontaneo y con un toque incorrecto que avivaba sus ansias, volviéndolo curioso por los labios contrarios.

Sasuke se dejó envolver por el rubio llevado por las sensaciones. Un beso con él, por alguna razón, era una cosa embriagadora, había algo delicioso y nuevo en cada toque, que lo obligaba a ir más profundo y lo motivaba a probar cosas que normalmente no haría. Como atrapar su lengua o mordisquear su labio inferior; cosa que pareció encantarle al blondo y apreció a través de una dura envestida, que lo hizo contraerse en busca de más placer.

El tosco contraste entre el dolor de su hombro aun escociendo por la herida de bala y la excitación creciente de su entrepierna, que provoco el rubio en medio una lucha por un acercamiento más íntimo, lo atrajo ligeramente de vuelta a la realidad. Y al abrir los ojos, se topó con una brillante mirada azulina, que pese a lanzar por su cuerpo cientos alertas que le decían cuan peligroso era para su corazón continuar, lo incitaron a mandarlo todo al carajo y montase sobre el besándolo de forma hambrienta.

Estaba excitando, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Realmente deseaba al chico que revolvía debajo de él recorriendo su cuerpo ansiosamente con las manos. Quería descargarse, dejarse ir entregándose al deseo simplemente, sin nada en lo que pensar, sin emociones en las que razonar, pero temía acercarse demasiado. Debía mantenerse al margen del "trabajo" y brindar un pago, sin perderse en el proceso.

Era solo sexo, después de todo. Algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrado, algo en lo que consideraba que era muy bueno y se sentía capaz de mantener el control, pero las cosas quizás no estaban saliendo como quería. Después de unos minutos de largos, húmedos y apasionados besos, de deliciosos roces entre sus miembros por encima de la ropa y de un tacto mutuo sobre el cuerpo del otro, se sentía hecho un desastre.

Era como si el romance creciera a cada dulce encuentro entre sus bocas, como si la cercanía o el cariño o lo que sea que estaba sintiendo, crecieran a cada segundo. Un exasperante lazo invisible lo hacía sentir tan a fin a ese chico, que sus palabras se hacían presentes en el, provocándole sentimientos de dulzura. Su llanto, su calor, sus actos heroicos e idiotas; estaban persiguiéndolo como detonantes sentimentales que no entendía, que lo confundían al punto de agitarle el pulso y desesperarlo tratando de dejar todo de lado y volver a su Yo taciturno y enfocado.

−Espera… _pronuncio entre jadeos, ladeando el rostro para evitar sus besos_

Aquella boca ansiosa, logro deslizarse por su rostro hasta tomarlo nuevamente. Y era difícil desistir cuando sus manos se paseaban por su espalda baja de forma tan sutil y tentadora. Caricias que pretendían provocarlo enviando una cosquilleante corriente por su columna, y dándole el empuje suficiente para mantener el ritmo de sus caderas.

La mano del rubio logro abrirse camino hasta su entrepierna, haciéndolo romper el beso y debatirse en una batalla interna. Porque por un lado, se sintió tan jodidamente bien que le daba igual terminar con el miembro de ese muchacho clavado dentro, pero por otro, el cual parecía estar ganado su debate interior con dificultad, mientras ese condenado rubio deslizaba los dedos por debajo del elástico de su bóxer; se negaba rotundamente a tener un orgasmo sintiéndose como una maldita adolecente enamorada.

−Espera… _soltó por lo bajo y con un tono salpicado de excitación, mientras llevaba las manos del rubio hacia ambos lados de su cabeza_ No te muevas…

Sus pechos se movieron acompasados buscando el aire por un par de segundos mientras se miraban a los ojos intentando recomponerse.

La imagen de Sasuke, sentado sobre el con una erección irguiéndose bajo ropa, era exquisita; algo que Naruto no podía dejar pasar tranquilamente y le costó barbaridades no perturbar moviendo sus caderas contra su trasero, como su cuerpo le suplicaba que hiciera.

Lo sintió moverse levemente y aprisionándolo bajo su cuerpo, mientras sus manos mantenían las suyas contra el piso.

Sasuke pretendía tomar el control evitando así que las provocaciones de ese blondo lo hicieran perder la cabeza.

− ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? _Lo escucho pronunciar uno de los típicos diálogos que le soltada a sus clientes, mientras enarcaba una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas picaras y seductoras que solo Sasuke podía hacer con tanta elegancia_

− ¿Hacer qué? _pregunto Naruto con un tono tembloroso y lleno de expectación, preso ante la lujuria de esos preciosos ojos negros_

Sasuke rio suavemente cerca de su cuello, haciéndolo tensarse crispado, antes de tocar con su lengua su punto sensible y descender lentamente hasta su clavícula con un húmedo rastro de besos. Sin duda se estaba metiendo en su papel. Algo que redujo increíblemente su malestar respecto a acostarse con Naruto.

− ¿Cómo quieres que te haga correrte? _ataco seguro de sí mismo, introduciendo su mano dentro de los jeans del rubio con maestría_

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Sasuke prefiere el sexo, antes que los sentimientos. Algo que sin duda pondrá las cosas candentes y quizás algo peligrosas en los próximos capítulos.

Gracias por leer. La relación de estos dos avanza lento, pero se ira forjando poco a poco hasta ser el amor que todos esperamos, al igual que los problemas y cuanto obstáculo los rodea. Agradezco su paciencia. Si les gusto, si creen que mi trabajo merece una opinión o simplemente quieren saludar, todo comentario es bien recibido. Hasta la próxima!


	23. Amistad y ¿Sexo? (Segunda Parte)

−Sasuke… _escucho la voz jadeante del blondo recorriéndole la piel, mientras su mano se enredaba en su cabello suavemente_

Sus músculos se tensaron al toque de esos dedos juguetones y algo torpes, que tocaban su cuello de vez en cuando ofreciendo una caricia cariñosa. Un gesto delicado, de esos que crispan la piel de ser dados en el momento preciso, de esos que delatan la cercanía entre dos extraños, de esos que Sasuke desconocía, pese a las larga y diversa lista de experiencias sexuales que le precedían.

Y es que no era lo mismo arrodillarse en el sucio piso de un bar, que hacerlo en la intimidad de una habitación compartida con un amigo, si es que los gemidos que llenaban sus oídos daban lugar a usar esa definición para describir al rubio que se revolvía debajo de él; empujando sus caderas acompasadamente hacia su boca. Donde su hábil y certera lengua hacía temblar sus terminaciones nerviosas, lanzando por la borda todo intento del rubio de frenar la situación.

Ese torpe e improvisado encuentro matutino se le había ido de las manos al blondo. De mano de un caliente azabache que sabría dios en qué diablos estaba pensado, había acabado tumbado contra el piso, y sin el más mínimo control sobre su cuerpo.

No había vuelta atrás, en el momento en el que Sasuke poso sus labios sobre su miembro, todo se fue al carajo. La sensación de esa húmeda cavidad cerrándose contra su extensión lo llevo directo al éxtasis.

Esos pálidos labios, descendiendo con maestría sobre su falo, ese fino cabello negro cosquilleando contra su pelvis. Esas largas pestañas extendidas bajo los parpados cerrados de ese hermosos azabache que con cada succión lo hacía sentir el vértigo de una caída segura, la emoción de una experiencia nueva y adictiva, el peligro y el palpitar acelerado de lo prohibido.

Una felación lenta, que atacaba cada centímetro de su piel sensible con malicia, tomándose el tiempo para dar pequeñas lamidas, chupetones y uno que otro beso fugaz, que acabo por completo con su resistencia en la primera oportunidad, dejándolo a merced de la maestría de la lengua del pelinegro. Un jodido demonio que en un corto momento lo desbarato todo, adormeciendo las quejas de su mente en la humedad de su boca, mientras grababa con fuego en su memoria, su imagen lasciva, sostenido su miembro contra su boca, ocasionalmente curvada en una sonrisa. Y la sensación era gloriosa, sin duda hacia mérito a los años de oficio de ese orgulloso Uchiha, que con una mirada traviesa balanceaba su moral sobre un filo peligroso. Haciéndolo cada más afín a lo "incorrecto". Y es que no iba a negar la delicia de ese placer culposo.

Que más daba lo que creía bueno, lo complicado de su relación y todo el palabrerío que habían sostenido para llegar a un acuerdo. Si al final, su lazo con ese pelinegro era tan sencillo y claro como eso. Como un ajetreado y brusco toqueteo por la mañana, como un beso largo y apasionado sin dialogo alguno que pretendiera explicar nada, como un golpe, como un insulto. Tan solo algo espontaneo, producto de la casualidad, algo a lo que nunca le hallarían sentido de querer dialogar, y es que realmente, solo eran un par de desconocidos juntos por el mero placer de desafiar la libertad.

Nada más que improvisación, rebeldía y deseo, resumido perfectamente en ese o en cualquier otro precipitado encuentro sexual que hubieran tenido, y de seguro, en los mucho que vendrían. Porque su recién definida amistad, no era posible sin sexo y caos, sin lo brusco y crudamente sincero, lo escandaloso y lo doloroso que implicaban sus similitudes y diferencias y el apego extraño que implicaba su vínculo de "amor-odio". Era lo que había tratado de explicarle al azabache, cuando impuso su acuerdo de "solo sexo". Su relación implicaba sentimientos caóticos que era imposible desligar del revuelo de sensaciones que los empujaban a lo sexual. Pero también envolvía un dolor inevitable.

Lo entendió claramente, mientras la imagen de Sasuke se perdía por el cuarto, limpiándose con el brazo el rastro de semen que mojaba la comisura de su boca. Tan frio y mecánico, que lo hizo sentir solitario. Y no es que esperara verlo acurrucarse a su lado para pasar el resto de la mañana melosamente al terminar, pero la frialdad con la que le dio la espalda, fue desoladora.

Ese era Sasuke en su ambiente natural, tan casual e inmutable luego de haber hecho una fantástica felación, que solo pudo dar crédito a la costumbre y los gajes que venían con el oficio. Un chico acostumbrado a huir luego de obtener su paga y no voltear atrás, alguien a quien de seguro no escucharía recitar un "te quiero" en la cama o un "lo siento" luego haber destrozado sus limitantes morales, arrastrándolo al sexo. Pero que más daba. Contuvo sus palabras y su impuso de confrontarlo cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento se enamoró de eso y se hizo tan emocionante caer en su juego.

La puerta del baño se azoto dejando a Naruto solo, aun extendió sobre el piso, con un tibio charco de semen cubriéndole el vientre.

Era gracioso como un increíble trabajo oral, podía hacerlo sentir tan maravillosamente y desbaratarlo al mismo tiempo. Sasuke se había salido con la suya esta vez. Y debía sentirse muy satisfecho, pensó. Pero no pasaron más de un par de minutos para que su expresión cambiara y una enorme sonrisa de victoria se instalara en su rostro.

Un gruñido rabioso delato desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño que el Uchiha estaba tan frustrado como él. Y su acuerdo de "solo sexo" no estaba saliendo tan bien como planeaba.

* * *

Secamente cerró la puerta del baño. La imagen del blondo desapareció del otro lado dándole la lejanía suficiente para pensar con calma, caminar hasta la tina y abrir el grifo. Como lo hacía cada madrugada luego de una sesión de trabajo.

Llevándose la mano al rostro con un leve temblor, se dejó caer sobre la orilla de la bañera. Paso la vista por las esquinas del pintoresco baño decorado pon tapetes tejidos a mano y luego bajo el rostro hacia su entrepierna, donde una vergonzosa erección se erguía urgente. No puedo evitar soltar un gruñido, molesto por las terribles implicaciones que ese mojado bulto en sus pantalones, tenía.

Algo estaba mal, algo definitivamente estaba muy mal, si su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma. Esa felación, que por motivos aparentemente prácticos, le hizo al rubio, no se había sentido como las otras mil, que seguramente había hecho ya, y su pene estaba duro, tan tenso y dolorosamente duro, como jamás había estado por tomar en su boca el miembro de otro chico.

Había sido extrañamente llevadero; emocionante, si pensaba en la forma en la que los ojos de Naruto lo miraban. La imagen mental que aun tenia de rostro, su miembro erguido, reluciente en un tono dorado ligeramente más oscuro que el resto de su piel bronceada y él fino camino de vellos rubios casi invisibles que marcaban a contra luz el camino hacia su entrepierna. Eran malditos e inesperados detalles recién descubiertos, que no dejaban su cabeza y lo tenía gravemente perturbado.

Y es que, si bien, el toqueteo preliminar hizo gran parte del trabajo, llegar a tal punto luego de saborear a otro hombre, no era natural para él. Se trataba de un acto, tan rutinario y común para el Uchiha, que sentirse afectado estaba fuera de lugar totalmente. Era trabajo. Algo que podía hacer sin descanso por horas, y jamás le dejo más que una sensación salada y nauseas.

Docenas de hombre habían metido su miembro en su boca, y decir que Naruto tenía algo diferente o que eso algo había sido especial era ridículo. El blondo era un chico como cualquier otro con el que se hubiera enredado alguna vez. Con un cuerpo y un rostro atractivos, pero uno más a fin de cuentas, que no lograba explicarse, como llego a afectarlo tanto. Serian el lugar, el momento, las circunstancias, la forma en la que empujo sus caderas suavemente hacia su boca, la sensación de sus dedos acariciando su cuello, el olor natural de su cuerpo mezclado con un toque de vainilla, o el efecto retardado del alcohol de media noche, pero de cualquier forma, había sido excitante.

Un placer que lo hizo sentir avergonzado, mientras deslizaba la mano dentro de sus pantalones, donde su miembro espera palpitante por algo de atención.

Se estiro sujetándose del borde de la bañera, sumergido en el lento frote de su mano. Respiro agitado elevando lentamente el ritmo con ayuda de sus recuerdos más calientes. Y por unos cuantos minutos pudo perderse en la sensación de su palma, la única que había logrado confortarlo realmente bien en todos esos años y la única compañía en la que podía confiar para liberarse del estrés.

Porque aunque cualquiera pensaría que con semejante vida, la lujuria y el éxtasis estarían a la orden del día, la verdad era que el único placer genuino que Sasuke conocía lo había tenido en solitario. El sexo fuera de eso, implicaba dinero, peligro, dolor y habito. Noches con bailarinas o meseras, cuya idea de un coito era llorar por horas quejándose de sus problemas para finalizar en un polvo rápido, no era precisamente lo más satisfactorio y el sexo por dinero, era tan mecánico y unilateral que difícilmente había logrado un par de orgasmos durante sesiones con sus clientes más caprichosos.

La vida sexual de Sasuke, por lo tanto, no era la mejor. Y el azabache podría incluso jurar que su libido estaba agonizando. La satisfacción física, después de todo, no era algo a lo que le diera mayor importancia, cuando venderse era la única forma de seguir subsistiendo día a día.

La prostitución era un negocio duro, donde esnifar dos gramos de cocaína, cada noche o perder la sensibilidad hasta apenas notar la diferencia entre una caricia y un golpe; era la única forma de ser seguir en el juego. Algo que descubrió rápidamente y casi acaba con él; y es que la vida allí afuera no era nada fácil.

Verse forzado por un grupo de enfermos en un club o soportar los maltratos de algún cliente habitual con fetiches extraños, son cosas que pueden llegar a quebrar a alguien rápidamente. Algo que tuvo que enfrentar a muy corta edad y cambio por completo su perspectiva sobre la vida.

Tuvo que madurar rápido, ser astuto, lamer muchos penes, engañar, robar, mentir, abandonar e incluso deshacerse de un par de cadáveres para llegar vivo hasta allí. A ese colorido baño en medio de un pueblo recóndito, donde un ingenuo blondo de sonrisa brillante creía que el amor y el sexo iban de la mano.

−Joder… _exclamo, frustrado mientras agitaba su mano de arriba abajo sin conseguir acercarse al clímax_

Había hecho uso de todo su repertorio mental, de su mejor técnica manual y toda su concentración, pero estaba tan malditamente molesto, avergonzando y cabreado con Naruto que era inútil.

Fueron unos largos minutos sumamente desesperantes hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Vio su mano cubierta del líquido blanquezco y soltó un suspiro.

Parecía que Naruto había estado reanimando de a pocos sus ganas de follar. Pero no solo eso, había creado un caos tal, que ni luego de llegar al clímax, logro deshacerse de la horrible sensación que le oprimía el pecho haciéndolo sentir jodidamente frustrado y necesitado de más.

Todo lo que pudo formular, luego de exhalar un gruñido molesto, fue que ese desgraciado rubio estaba arruinándolo.

* * *

El silencio, amenizado pacíficamente por el agua y el eco del baño, se rompió luego de unos buenos veinte minutos, perturbado por algunas voces y el sonido de los platos en la cocina.

Al parecer Naruto había reanimando la energía en la casa, iniciando el bullicio de una plática sin importancia con Temari y el Sabaku mayor, que se quejaba ruidosamente de su resaca.

Sasuke suspiro incorporándose hasta sacar los hombros fuera del agua. Su ducha se había tornado bastante tendida. Casi consiguió deshacerse de su enojo y ahora todo lo que deseaba para pasar equilibrado el resto del día, era un poco de tabaco. Quizás debería ir por uno.

−Temari te envía ropa y una toalla… _escucho exclamar al rubio al otro lado de la puerta, unos minutos después_ Voy a dejarla aquí.

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron como platos al ver a Sasuke abrir la puerta desnudo y sin la más mínima pisca de pudor, para tomar la toalla. Sin dirigirle la mirada se dedicó a secar su cabello y tomar prenda por prenda hasta vestirse del todo delante de él.

Fue una visión hipnótica. Ese níveo cuerpo delicadamente esculpido se movía tan ágil y sutilmente que observarlo colocarse una simple camisa era un deleite. Y ni hablar del resto de las prendas. La tela de un bóxer negro ciñéndose a su trasero, o la forma de unos pantalones de tela blancos quedaban perfectamente contorneados sobre sus piernas, era endemoniadamente sensual.

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento el pelinegro lo reprendería por mirar tan embobado su entrepierna, pero en cambio solo paso de largo junto a él.

−La comida casi esta lista _pronuncio recobrando la facultad del habla, en cuanto lo vio alejarse directo hacia al pasillo_

−No tengo hambre… _soltó el muchacho a secas_

−Es más de medio día, debes comer algo, tebbayo _lo alcanzó en las escaleras, viendo desconcertado como se acercaba a la puerta del frente y tomaba la perilla_ ¿A dónde vas?

−Por un cigarro…

−Voy contigo _ofreció entusiasta_

El azote de la puerta fue un rotundo "no" que el blondo no estaba dispuesto a recibir. Sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó el portal directo a la acera donde estuvo a punto de alcanzar al azabache. Pero la voz de Temari lo detuvo en seco.

− ¡Hey, Naruto! _la oyó gritar desde los escalones del pórtico sosteniendo su celular hacia él_ ¡Es un tal Shikamaru, dice que es urgente!

La mención del nombre de su amigo lo alerto de inmediato. El no haber recibido noticias de él luego del desastre con los traficantes lo tenía algo tenso. Y oír su voz, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad no fue de lo más grato. Así, mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su oído, con una expresión contrariada por las palabras peligrosas que salían de la boca del muchacho, vio a Sasuke alejarse sin poder hacer nada.

Su corazón se estrujo al tener que girarse y correr hacia la casa, en busca de una computadora, dejando a la suerte la partida del Uchiha, y es que no estaba seguro de que ese rebelde y orgulloso azabache fuera a volver.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Las cosas están algo tensas, y lamento que sea así después de la larga pausa que tubo este fic. Pero todo tiene su razón de ser y pronto Naruto descubrirá una faceta del azabache que quizás ni sospechaba.

Nos espera el inicio de una aventura y que Shikamaru tiene por decir, lo desatara todo. Así que pronto sabremos que les depara a nuestros chicos y que pasara con su "acuerdo" sexual.

Hasta la próxima semana. Recuerden que un comentario puede hacer la diferencia, gracias por su apoyo.


	24. El Juego

La voz de Nara al otro lado de la línea se volvió desesperante, una frase tras otra lo alejo más de Sasuke, prohibiéndole ir detrás de él para concentrarse en lo que era importante: dinero, fraudes, socios y tratos que parecían ajenos a su mundo actual, pero solicitaban su atención urgente demandando llevarlo a la ruina si los ignoraba.

−"! Concéntrate, maldición ¡" _escucho repetir al muchacho por quinta vez en el altavoz, obligándolo a regresar la vista al monitor y dejar de preguntarse en que jodido momento volvería el azabache de comprar tabaco; si es que las dos horas que había tardado ya no eran suficientes para fumarse la cajetilla entera_ "¿notas algo extraño?".

Estirándose en su asiento con cansancio, el rubio deslizo la vista por el largo listado de cifras que abarrotaba la pantalla, una vez más. Un extenso y colorido conjunto de cantidades, que cerca del final se tornó menos uniforme, haciendo los ojos de Naruto abrirse con cierto asombro ante la luz tenue del viejo monitor de Kankuro.

Si bien el blondo no era un genio para las cuentas, conocía muy bien el flujo de dinero que manejaba su padre. Esas cifras enredadas y sumamente entretejidas que en esta ocasión Nara consiguió de primera mano, habían sido su pan de cada día hace algunos años, cuando tratar de desmantelar los fraudes de la empresa lo consumió al punto de enemistarse completamente con Minato.

−Todo es extraño… _soltó tomando cierta suspicacia sobre la situación de Minato_ El no haría esta clase de desembolsos. ¿De cuándo es esto?

−"De ayer…" _dijo Shikamaru, dejando escuchar el sonido del motor de su auto de fondo_ "¿Entiendes lo que está pasando?"

−Alguien lo está jodiendo… _respondió el blondo divertido, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo_ y parece que lo está haciendo muy bien sin nuestra ayuda _rio echando la cabeza a un lado mientras se frotaba el cuello_ quizás deberíamos dejar que se encargue y tener un plan de contingencia, después de todo, parece que estamos en el mismo barco.

−"Te recuerdo que, ese alguien, nos lleva ventaja y está poniendo a Minato contra la pared, mientras te usa como señuelo _Una pausa denoto su molestia ante la falta de sentido común de su amigo_ Estamos hablando de un hacker sumamente hábil, con acceso a los fondos de la compañía y las cuentas de tu padre. No sabemos para quien trabaja o cuales sean sus intenciones, pero a este paso va a dejar a Minato en quiebra antes de lo que tenía previsto, y todo lo que podemos hacer es encontrarlo antes que el bastardo de Minato te encuentre a ti y te liquide para salvar su fortuna; pero tu pareces conforme perdiendo el tiempo con Sasuke, mientras yo me dejo el trasero en ayudarte".

Shikamaru no era especialmente duro al hablar con él. Siempre se había tornado comprensivo y llevadero. Por lo que su tono lo tomo por sorpresa, lo hizo enderezarse en su asiento y pensar las cosas con cuidado.

−Entiendo lo que tratas de decir _soltó el rubio deslizando los dedos sobre el teclado_ no quiero dejarle mis mierdas a alguien más y huir, sé que estoy hasta el cuello en este asunto y no puedo salirme de él, pero sabes… estar aquí es agradable _su voz se tornó nostálgica_ Me gusta estar aquí, con Sasuke y sus rabietas, los Sabaku y nuestra habitación en el cuarto de huéspedes. Allá afuera todo es un desastre; no sé qué diablos estoy tratando de hacer. Todo sigue complicándose, hago cosas estúpidas y un sujeto que salió de la nada parece tener más control sobre esto del que yo logre en años. Diablos Shikamaru, ni siquiera sé si debería estar tratando de detener al viejo cuando yo mismo he hecho…

−"Lo sé" _interrumpió Nara con voz serena _ "sé lo que paso allá; el rumor se corrió rápido. Y entiendo que esto no es fácil para ti y que todo es una mierda. Después de todo, estamos intentando acabar con Minato para salvarte el pellejo, pero en el fondo, es más que eso _su vista se concentró por unos momentos en el volante. Una pausa que hizo sonar sus siguientes palabras como una confesión difícil _ hace unos años, si me hubieras preguntado que quería hacer con mi vida, te habría dicho que heredar el puesto de mi padre y casarme estaba bien. Los negocios de mi familia; esas mierdas corruptas de las que nadie habla y una vida cómoda, estaban bien, realmente no me importaba quien estuviera debajo. Pero tú apareciste… con esa sonrisa estúpida y los puños alzados; alegando justicia como si tu optimismo fuera más que suficiente para cambiar al mundo, y me hiciste darme cuenta de lo absurda que era la vida allí, me hiciste querer más… mierda, Naruto, robe datos bancarios, manipule información confidencial e hice tratos con un maldito traficante. Esto ya no es una cuestión de favores. Se tras de tu vida, la mía, y la cientos de personas arruinadas por culpa de bastardos como tu padre y el mío. Quiero cambiar eso; ya no puedo simplemente hacer la vista a un lado. Necesito hacer algo, pero para seguir adelante necesito saber qué es lo que tú quieres".

Shikamaru no era un libro abierto. A simple vista, podía interpretarse como un perezoso lo suficientemente acomodado como para ver pasar la vida sin mover un dedo. Así lo pareció, aunque Naruto siempre quiso pensar que había algo de genio incomprendido en todo eso.

Escucharlo pronunciar tales palabras, tan impropias de él y su personalidad esquiva, fue satisfactorio, sorpresivo, algo intrigante y nuevo, pero alentador. Quería darle un abrazo y un puño a ese dormilón amante de los libros, y sonreírle agradecido por haberle permitido escuchar sus sentimientos; sus verdaderas intenciones. Nara ahora estaba a bordo del mismo tren, cierto ímpetu surgió de eso, haciéndolo tomar fuerza para enfrentar los dilemas que le habían estado atormentando desde aquella noche del intercambio, y levantar la frente, decidido.

− ¡Quiero detener a ese bastardo y acabar con todo esto de una vez, tebbayo! _exclamo el rubio golpeando la mesa, con la vista puesta sobre el teléfono_

Shikamaru apretó los dientes; agradeció que el ánimo de Naruto hubiera regresado y se entonces se sintió extrañamente expuesto. Él no era de ir por allí contando sus nuevos ideales o botando sus escusas.

−"¡Entonces concéntrate, maldición! _soltó algo afectado por la apertura_ Necesitamos encontrar la forma de ponerte delante de quien sea que este manipulando las cosas allá. Si Minato cae y tú no figuras como el nuevo dueño legal, esto se va a convertir en una batalla de lobos por el título de la compañía".

− Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

−"¿Estas sugiriéndome que vallamos y entablemos una pacífica charla con el bastardo que te arrojo a los perros para encubrirse?"

−Estoy diciendo, que nuestros intereses podrían no ser tan distintos.

−"Lo son, si para hacer su jugada no dudo en lograr que casi te maten"

El silencio se extendió dejando a Shikamaru concentrarse en el tráfico por unos minutos, un largo silencio que lo hizo imaginar a Naruto del otro lado del teléfono, cruzado de brazos y con esa expresión adolorida que ponía cuando se concentraba.

−"No digo que sea una completa estupidez, solo que tu sentido del peligro a veces me preocupa _soltó Nara relajando los hombros, luego de darse un respiro_ No descarto que debamos confrontarlo, pero tratar de alinear intereses es… "

− No quiero que lleguemos a ser amigos, solo que nos beneficiemos mutuamente. Ni siquiera tenemos que tener el mismo objetivo, tebbayo.

Eso hizo a Nara sonreír de medio lado, era gracioso como ese rubio justiciero podía hacer sonar de manera tan blanda el querer usar a alguien y luego botarlo.

−De acuerdo… _soltó dejando a Naruto sonreír satisfecho_ me mantendré abierto a la opción del dialogo, pero si resulta ser el bastardo que creo que es, se unirá a la lista negra…

− ¡Esta hecho! Ahora lo primero es encontrarlo _se estiro en el asiento, decidido a examinar las otras docenas de listados de cifras que aguardaban por el en el monitor_

−Es un experto cubriendo sus huellas. Ni siquiera la gente de tu padre ha podido detectarlo y eso es un punto a su favor, pero nos pone en una poción difícil. Quizás deberíamos hacer que el venga a nosotros, es decir, no subestimo tus habilidades, pero tratar de hallarlo es una hazaña. Estamos hablando de un sujeto que burlo el mejor sistema de seguridad de…

La voz de Shikamaru narrando de fondo las aventuras cibernéticas de su hacker misterioso, se perdió tras el sonido melodioso de un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, asomándose por la barra del escritorio de manera llamativa. Donde tras un clic sobre el extraño enlace, una galería con exquisitas fotografías de Sasuke se desplego dejándolo boquiabierto y a su amigo limitado a escuchar un "aja" o un "si" de vez en cuando, para hacerle saber que seguía allí.

El sonido de las teclas golpeteando impacientes, cubrió el discurso de Nara. Cautivando su mente con un conjunto de fotos obscenas que se tambaleaban por la delgada línea entre la pornografía y arte. Un placer culposo, cortesía de la casa de subastas, como adelanto por la compra del Uchiha, que apenas lo dejo parpadear mientras sentía su estómago revolotear por cada imagen de esa tentadora galería que sin duda tendría acaparada la pantalla de su móvil por meses.

Se sintió travieso, como esa primera vez que vio una película porno a escondida en el armario o como cuando encontró esa vieja revista para adultos, que aun guardaba en el cajón, tirada entre las cosas de Ero-Senin; aunque de una forma un tanto más divertida. Después de todo, ese delicioso muchacho de ojos negros que jugaba con una posición sensual sobre un sofá de burdel, no era un actor porno o una fantasía en 2D, sino un diablillo de carne y hueso que esa misma mañana había estado arrodillado entre sus piernas haciéndole una mamada.

Se relamió los labios, recorriendo esas suaves curvas que en ocasiones quedaban descubiertas más allá de lo permitido, cosquilleando en su entrepierna, que punzaba incitada por esa sonrisa maliciosa, que el azabache dirigía a la lente con frecuencia. Le fascinaba la crudeza de esos ojos fríos, capaz de plantarse de forma altanera y darle una sonrisa cínica a la cámara, mientras se mostraba semidesnudo ante el fotógrafo.

Era curioso como un la iluminación correcta y un ligero abrigo de plumas negro estratégicamente colocado sobre sus partes íntimas, podía hacerlo lucir tan jodidamente sensual.

Se sintió tentado a colgar el teléfono, olvidarse de las cifras y deslizar la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Pero un detalle obvio no le permitió llegar más allá de la intención. Y es que ese pelinegro de las fotografías, no era el Sasuke que conocía. No era el orgulloso, autosuficiente, algo violento y taciturno azabache que esa mañana había le había dado la espalda fríamente para mantener su acuerdo y su dignidad muy en alto. No, ese era un Sasuke desinhibido bajo el efecto de algún narcótico, que quizás ni siquiera era consiente de haber realizado una sesión fotográfica y dejado sus fotos en manos de un comerciante, que sin más se las hizo llegar; junto con una diplomática y elegante tarjeta de invitación a un evento social, para clientes prestigiosos; cuyo espectáculo avivaría la noche antes de entregarse al azabache en una bandeja.

Con cierto pesar, mezclado con una la extraña sensación de querer retroceder el tiempo y partirle la cara al maldito que tomo las fotos, repaso la galería concentrándose en el rostro del Uchiha. Se preguntó cómo acabo en ese lugar, que clase de escoria pudo haberse aprovechado de él allá afuera y cómo diablos iba el a sobreponerse a eso.

Era consciente de la clase de cosas por las que ese chico había pasado, pero caer cuenta de ello de una forma tan cruda, era duro. Lo hizo saborear una rabia frustrante, que iba de culpa, incertidumbre y una fuerte necesidad de pulverizar a todo aquel que alguna vez hubiera puesto una mano sobre Sasuke.

Era doloroso como esa realidad, pasaba de apercibida. Como mientras el dormía en una cama lujosa y asistía a una universidad prestigiosa, Sasuke había estado durmiendo en las calles y vendiéndose día con día para poder comer.

Pensar en eso lo hizo sentir un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna. La culpa lo invadió y lo hizo sentir desbaratado. Necesitaba proteger a Sasuke, fueron sus inocentes intenciones, mientras respondía a aquel correo confirmando su asistencia.

−La recepción es a las 10:00 pm, en el hotel Akatsuki, el sábado _dijo parando el monologo de Nara, quien para ese entonces ya se encontraba planeando como negociar con su hacker misterioso_

El muchacho soltó un suspiro, captando con suspicacia el origen del evento en cuestión. Había quedado a la espera de esa invitación luego de arreglar los por menores del pago, y que Naruto la tuviera finalmente en su poder implicaba hablar de un tema que habría preferido evitar.

−Debo conseguir un auto _continuo el rubio, hablando más para sí mismo que para Nara_ va a tomarme un par de horas llegar, así que debería comprar un traje y dejarlo en la tintorería para recogerlo el viernes…

−Escucha… _lo paro Shikamaru en seco_ quise hablarte antes de esto, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron _una breve pausa de tensión, delato lo mal que iría el tema_ lo más probable es que tengas que follarte a Sasuke en esa fiesta _dijo finalmente de la forma más neutral y plausible que pudo_

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Parecía que no volvería, pero aquí estoy. Lamento la larga tardanza. Finalmente tengo unas vacaciones de la Universidad y aprovechare el tiempo para recuperar el ritmo, por lo que espero actualizar el siguiente capitulo entre el martes y jueves.

Parece que esta noticia no llego en el mejor momento para Naruto; considerando su acuerdo y actuales circunstancias con el pelinegro. ¿como lo resolverán sin poner su relación en juego? y ¿que otros inconvenientes que el rubio no había considerado implica la subasta?

Gracias por acompañarme, recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes. !Hasta la próxima¡


	25. Trafico Sexual

"Lo más probable es que tengas que follarte a Sasuke en esa fiesta."

Esas palabras le resonaron en los oídos, mientras su boca se abría lentamente sin dejar salir nada. Shikamaru no hablada de una amistosa sesión de sexo oral, o algo de jugueteo en un callejón. Lo que su amigo estaba tratando de decir, era algo sobre lo que Naruto tenía conciencia, pero de alguna forma su cerebro no se atrevió a traer antes a la luz.

Esa elegante fiesta de alta sociedad, reservada para personas con alto poder adquisitivo y posiciones privilegiadas, no era más que una forma elegante de llamar a una reunión de depravados donde todos se regodeaban pagando para verse follar con jovencitos arrastrados allí ilegalmente. Un próspero negocio para el tráfico sexual.

Su cuerpo quedo helado ante la idea, y es que Naruto estaba bastante al corriente del tema. Era uno de los medios donde su padre se encontraba más activo. Su función como proveedor de drogas mantenía surtidos los estantes con narcóticos y uno que otro producto experimental sumamente cotizado por esos rumbos.

Era bien sabido que las drogas distribuidas dentro de los muros de esos clubes clandestinos eran la vía más rápida hacia una bolsa negra en algún vertedero público. La esperanza de vida en ese negocio no era muy alta. Más de la mitad de los jovencitos comerciados allí, acaban en el mercado negro de órganos tras un par de dosis y una sesión brutal con su comprador.

− Es esa clase de fiesta… _afirmo con una voz plana, mientras la curva de sus labios lentamente formaba una sonrisa irónica_

−Habla con Sasuke… _soltó Shikamaru como una lacónica respuesta, lanzándole una certera punzada en el estómago _ no tengo idea de qué tan estrictos sean al respecto, pero si de algo estoy seguro; es que no lograras nada a menos que sigas sus reglas. Acuerden algo con respecto al sexo…

− ¿Sexo? _interrumpió el rubio con un tono burlón_ Quizás ni siquiera logre sacar a Sasuke entero de allí, y ¿a ti te preocupa el sexo?

− "¿De qué mierda hablas Naruto?" _se defendió Nara pisando el freno con rabia, en alguna avenida desierta del distrito residencial_ "Hice los arreglos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir allí y follarte a ese desgraciado como si te importara un poco el dinero y trabajo que nos costó salvar su trasero".

− ¡No lo entiendes! _exclamo el rubio sintiendo la desesperación empezar a apoderarse de su sistema_ Esa fiesta no es una amistosa orgia, de la que todos vallan a partir con una nueva mascota. Estamos hablando de tráfico sexual, ¡maldición! No tienes idea de la clase de cosas retorcidas que pasan allí dentro. Si Sasuke cae en manos de algún depravado, lo más probable es que no quede nada que llevarme a casa.

−Cálmate, no estamos seguros de…

− ¡Lo estoy! _lo corto el blondo, sintiendo sus voz atorarse en el terrible nudo que lleno su garganta_ Ero-senin me lo conto. No puedo enviar allí a Sasuke…

Las manos de Nara se estrujaron sobre el volante, mientras desviaba la vista sobre el retrovisor donde la pacifica imagen de una mujer paseando con un enorme perro logro distáncialo lo suficiente, como para pensar las cosas fríamente y tomárselo con calma.

La relación de Naruto y Sasuke sin duda estaba complicando las cosas. No se esperó que nada que tuviera que ver con el aventado, chispeante y confundido corazón del rubio fuera a ser sencillo, pero enamorarse de un prostituto con problemas en el bajo mundo, justo cuando su mundo se desboronaba bajo amenaza de muerte, no había sido lo más brillante.

Todo sería mucho más fácil, si el rubio tuviera como única meta destronar a su padre y salvar el día, pero en el momento en el que Sasuke aparecía en escena todo el mundo de ese idiota giraba en torno a sus deseos, sus comentarios sarcásticos, su jodido ego y el sabor de su polla. Y no es que no pudiera entender el hecho de que su amigo estuviera colgado por alguien, sino que no se explicaba como ese alguien podía ser tan problemático.

−"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jiraiya, exactamente?" _pregunto lo más relajado que pudo y con la mente abierta a escuchar algún turbio secreto familiar_

Oyó a su amigo soltar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, hacer rechinar la silla al tomar asiento, seguramente después de darle vueltas a la habitación comiéndose la cabeza con las cosas que podrían hacer peligrar a su azabache y finalmente empezar con un nada prometedor:

−"Hay personas que estarían mejor muertas" _Cito las palabras de su abuelo tomando de forma pensativa uno de los lápices del escritorio, tratando de darle forma a su relato_

Esas no eran palabras que Shikamaru imaginaba saliendo del alegre y gentil Jiraiya. El despreocupado hombre de edad que lo invitaba a pasar el rato en su casa como si de su sangre se tratara cada que tenía la oportunidad, y gastaba su energía consintiendo a Naruto, ignorando lo mucho que había crecido desde que podía cargarlo en sus hombros.

− ¿Hablamos de Jiraiya? _pregunto el de coleta recostándose sobre el volante, concentrado en la voz del rubio_

−Puede que no lo parezca, pero al inicio el y mi padre eran muy unidos, y Ero-Senin se involucró en algunas cosas turbias gracias a él _respondió el blondo, mientras giraba el lápiz entre sus dedos con concentración_ Cuando el viejo empezó con todo el asunto fraudulento, Ero-Senin acabo metido en el comercio sexual. Al inicio fue por diversión; ya sabes que es un mujeriego, pero a medida que las cosas avanzaron, todo empezó a mostrar sus verdaderos colores y eso lo aterro. Me lo conto estando borracho; así que no omitió muchos detalles…

−Se especificó _pidió Nara tratando de tantear el terreno que pisarían_

−Esa clase de fiestas sirven a depravados cuya idea de placer es torturar a alguien hasta la muerte. Muchas de esas reuniones acaban con un equipo de limpieza tratando de remover restos humanos del tapiz. Es horrible, tebbayo!

−Ya veo… _soltó el de coleta mordiéndose la punta del pulgar, mientras pensaba en algún buen plan que pudiera mantener entero a Sasuke_ ahora tenemos dos razones para encontrar a tu abuelo…

− ¿He? _soltó el rubio inclinándose sobre el asiento_ no estás pensando…

−Así es, él va a ayudarnos a sacar a Sasuke de allí.

−No hay forma de que haga poner a mi abuelo un pie de vuelta en ese lugar, tebbayo.

−No hay nadie mejor para arreglar esto, que alguien que estuvo en el negocio. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro: sacaremos sano y salvo a Sasuke y averiguaremos quién diablos podría ser ese hacker, del que Jiraiya tiene información.

− ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a mi abuelo?

−Es allí donde entran los talentos de tu chico...

* * *

Shikamaru se había estado planteando por días como dar con Jiraiya luego que desapareció tan abruptamente. A ese sujeto se le daba de maravilla apartarse del mundo y encontrar los más extravagantes escondites, por lo que idear una forma no había sido tan sencillo, pero finalmente, y tras los recientes imprevistos, había concebido una idea que parecía bastante buena, aunque algo arriesgada, si se lo preguntaban a Naruto, que en ese preciso momento se encontraba tratando de explicarle al pelinegro como los planes para su fin de semana habían terminado pareciéndose a la trama de una película de gánsteres, sin parecer un completo idiota.

− ¡Hey! _exclamo parándose junto al marco de la puerta del frente, luego de bajar las escaleras de un salto tras la mención del nombre del muchacho_

Habían sido largas horas de espera, en las que en un par de ocasiones, mientras trataba de seguir a Nara con el plan, se preguntó si siquiera el azabache volvería. Era difícil averiguar en qué pensaba ese chico, pero allí estaba de vuelta, tan taciturno y lejano como cuando se marchó. Con un cigarrillo en la boca y la vista perdida al frente.

El Uchiha no le devolvió ninguna palabra, tan solo una mirada rápida y algo pesada, que pretendía darle a entender que estaba al tanto de él; antes de volverse al panorama que brindaba el pórtico, ese que se decidió a contemplar con su vista aun algo pobre, cuando finalmente se cansó de vagar por los alrededores con una bolsa de supermercado en la mano.

Con paso lento, y tratando de encontrar el encanto de aquel cielo amarillento que tenía cautivado al azabache, Naruto se acercó y se dejó caer junto a él. Un cigarrillo sobresalió de la cajetilla, ofreciéndose en un gesto inesperado del muchacho, que acepto con agrado, dispuesto a romper su perfecta abstinencia, para compartir un rato con él.

−Así que fumas, ¿he? _dijo recibiendo el encendedor que Sasuke le tiro sin dirigirle la mirada, tras entregarle el cigarrillo_

−No realmente… _respondió el muchacho, dejando escapar un rastro de humo de su boca_ La nicotina es veneno puro, pero… ayuda a aclarar las ideas de vez en cuando.

−No creí que te gustaran esas cosas, tebbayo! _exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa, antes de llevarse el pequeño rollo blanco a los labios_

Un breve silencio se extendió. De esos amigables que en una tranquila tarde en el pórtico, compartiendo el humo, lo dejaba todo claro y llenaba el pecho más que una profunda platica acerca de la vida. O eso pensó el rubio, quien lentamente se preparaba para romper la atmosfera e iniciar con las explicaciones. Pero Sasuke fue más rápido, y lo sorprendió.

Su pecho se golpeó tratando de diferenciar el peligro de lo que sea que esa mirada negra y el profundo ardor en su mano significaban.

− ¿Quieres follar?… _pregunto el Uchiha a secas mientras el calor de su cigarrillo moría apagado contra la piel de la mano del blondo, y esa profunda mirada negra. Punzante y segura, nublada con cierto deseo y arrebato extraños en él, lo devastaba. Acabo con su sentido común en un santiamén _

Las explicaciones, las señales de dolor que su piel quemada inclementemente, gritaba y lo que sea que el remolino de emociones que parecían fluir a través de ese gesto malicioso que lentamente Sasuke torció; significaban, quedaron en segundo plano, cuando sus orbes azules se pegaron a la trayectoria de la lengua del pelinegro, humedeciendo sus labios listo para besarlo.

Al parecer él no era el único que le había estado dando vueltas al asunto de esa mañana y los términos de su acuerdo.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Parece que Sasuke estuvo pensando mucho por si mismo. ¿Que clase de pensamientos lo llevaron a este extraño desenlace? y ¿Como resolverán el rubio y Nara el asunto de la fiesta?

Gracias por leer, lamento mi ausencia en las ultimas semanas. Estoy tratando de ponerme al día. Recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar y darle un mejor rumbo a la historia.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
